


Tinker Trainer Slayer Spy

by poetic_devices



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: "three years later", Adventure, Angst and Humor, Blood, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Gen, Supernatural Elements, Violence, War, a ridiculous "what-if" au, post-movie one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 84,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetic_devices/pseuds/poetic_devices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the Green Death incident, Hiccup is ready to tear his hair out if he can't get the heck off Berk for a day or so. </p><p>With a chance to finally see more of the world, the arrival of a couple of visitors makes the journey something to worry about. </p><p>New countries, new people, and one rushed adventure after another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Bit of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....So, you may or may not be checking this out after reading the original (sorely-in-need-of-revisions) version on ff. net. I've been looking at this story on and off, and trying to rework it a little. The story is staying the same, I just really, really needed to edit some things. So, here we are, new and improved! I can't believe I wrote this three years ago, but I've finally gotten around to posting it on ao3.

 

   

                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                      ** _Tinker Trainer Slayer Spy_**

 

 

_by Poetic Devices_

* * *

It was like the battle with the Green Death just three years prior had never even happened.

Hiccup, for all he tried, failed to find a way to speak to his father without having a conversation fall into silence... or grow increasingly awkward. Weren't father-son relationships supposed to mend with time?

Why was this even an argument? All he wanted was a little freedom. A chance to travel, see a few new places while he was still young. Was that really too much to ask?

It seemed like Hiccup was never going to be able to get through to his father, no matter how proud he'd made the chief in the past. Killing the deadliest dragon known to man, changing Berk for the better, did any of that mean anything to Stoick? Or did the chief still have an inkling of fear that he might lose his son again if he let Hiccup go? Whatever the reason, Hiccup firmly and resolutely believed he could take on a foreign place and a few foreign people. And  _anyone_  would get sick of hanging around Berkians after a while.

But no, no sir, he had to stay put on Berk and see to  _formalities_ and all the trivial things that came with being the chief-to-be.

It was the same exact conversation they had every other week. And they were having the very same conversation again today.

"Dad, come  _on_ , just listen to me? That's always ended in good things, hasn't it?" This earned an exasperated groan from the chief, but not a true reply. "I'm not actually in charge yet, so it only makes sense that I should be doing all the traveling I can  _before_ I'm the chief! Right? C'mon, you know I'm right! Y'know, before I have to stay here on Berk for the rest of my life? I really think it's necessary for me to learn about all those other places- the cultures, the people! I've even begun studying a couple new languages, I - "

"Now JUST a minute, son." Hiccup's rant was sharply interrupted by his father. The man could silence anyone with just a wave of the hand. Except Hiccup, of course, Thor give him strength. It took a bit more yelling to quiet the stubborn-headed young Viking.

"Look, Hiccup, I'm not saying it's not a good idea for you to go off on your own and learn to fend for yourself a little more, but I really do need you here to help me keep things in order. Especially since I've just gotten word that one of my old friends will be visiting Berk soon. A, erm, a distant cousin, actually. You've met him before."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Seljast, chief of the Askr Gotar tribe on Askr Ey, right near Stenr Isle. You were only six or seven years old when he last visited. So... you may not really remember him actually, but he and I were close, close friends. He normally visited three or four times a year, but things changed. That's what I need to talk to you about, Hiccup."

"So what, your cousin's coming to visit and I just  _have_ to meet him? We get visitors from other tribes every other month, dad! Aside from the fact that you two are really good friends - or relatives, whatever it was you said - why should this visit be any different?"

Hiccup was trying not to let his voice rise to a shout. Was this really the only reason his father needed him to stay on Berk?

"That's not the only reason I need you here" Stoick continued as if he had just read Hiccup's thoughts. "I told you that Seljast stopped visiting for a reason. Well, that reason was his wife."

"What? What about his wife? Did she leave him for someone here on Berk?"

Stoick shook his head. "No, she was taken. Killed-"

" _K_ _illed?_  Someone on Berk killed your friend's wife?"

Stoick motioned for Hiccup to quiet himself. "...Not some _one_." He brought his face closer to Hiccup's and lowered his voice, glancing left then right anxiously. He didn't want to be overheard. It wouldn't bode well in such a small village.

"Seljast's wife was killed... well, she was killed by a dragon."

Hiccup's breath caught. Wincing, he answered after a moment's hesitation,"..Oh."

There was nothing more that he could think to say. What do you  _say_ to something like that, anyway?

"Thought you might understand.  _Now_  do you see? Son, you're needed here to keep this whole matter of the dragons under control. My cousin doesn't know we've got a bunch of... of  _tamed dragons_  flying around the island. Once he finds out, it's not unlikely he'll be angry. He might even feel betrayed, and then what of our friendship? Ties will be severed all over again. I am asking  _you_ , Hiccup, to show him that the dragons are not what we used to think they were. It's a very important responsibility. Do it for me, son? For the tribe?" He stared hopefully down at Hiccup, not much shorter now than he, with a look only an eager father can give his only child. Hiccup let out a breath. He knew he could never refuse a task like the one his father had just asked of him. Looking back to his dad, he nodded.

"Okay, fine, you win. I'll do it." His father's mood brightened. " _But,_ I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask from  _you_ now, right?" He shifted his feet and waited a few seconds.

Stoick looked very deep in thought. For an expectant moment, there was silence between father and son.

"You want to travel" he finally grumbled, looking down as he tapped his bearded chin with an enormous finger. "Hiccup," Hiccup's heart leapt as he anticipated what his father would say next. "I'm... I'm sorry, son."

Hiccup's heart quickly sank back down, past his chest and down to his feet.

"I think your plans will have to wait. Even after Seljast leaves, there's still so much I need you to do here. You've got to take on more responsibility now that you're at a decent age to assist me in my duties as chief. That title will be yours one day. One day  _soon_ , I'd wager. You need to be prepared. You understand that, don't you?" He looked away from his son. It broke his heart to say it, and Hiccup could see just as well as Stoick could feel it. He never liked to disappoint his son, but as always, the village came first. He knew that Hiccup would hate his answer, but it was for his own good. And the good of the tribe.

"I understand. I'll do as you ask... chief." Without really meaning to, his voice took on a cold, formal tone when he said his last sentence. He gave a brief nod to his father, then turned on his heel and walked mechanically away, in the direction of the forge instead of the stables.

Stoick felt bad for the boy. He was the chief, but that didn't mean he wasn't also a father. He watched for a few more seconds while Hiccup marched sullenly off, up the hill and away from him.

******

"Oi! What in Thor's name has got yer undies inna bunch, lad? Ey ey, I think it'd be in everyone's best interest if yeh'd  _put down that hammer!_  You look like yeh're abou' ready to kill someone." Gobber the Belch had slammed open the door to the forge only to find his apprentice already there, and better yet, working through a fit of anger well-suited for a Viking of a quicker temper than Hiccup. The boy was beating a smithing hammer down over a very small lump of metal, which was slowly forming into something not even Gobber could figure out. He had witnessed similar cases in the past; Hiccup would come in after having a chat with his father, grab something heavy, and start pounding out chunks of metal into all sorts of weapons and contraptions. Nevertheless, he'd  _never_  seen Hiccup in such a state as this one.

_Clang!_

The hammer beat down on the metal again with a ringing that made Gobber's old ears hurt.

"What's gotten into yeh teday? Don't suppose you were talking to the,  _a_ _hem_ , chief _,_ were yeh?"

Hiccup, not even glancing up to look at Gobber, grunted in confirmation and wiped the sweat that had gathered on his brow with the back of his hand. Gobber shook his head in annoyance and turned to head back out, knowing full well that he wouldn't get any time to focus in the forge with Hiccup in such a huff. But before he could so much as put his peg leg through the doorway, Gobber heard Hiccup sigh, and knew an angry rant was about to follow.

"I was talking to my dad about an hour ago," Hiccup started. "I asked him about when I would finally get my chance to leave Berk and do some real traveling."

"Aye, I remember yeh tellin' me about yer plans. Don't forget you still need to take that scroll on Latin home teday, I don' want it in my forge around all the fire and such."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Hiccup brushed away Gobber's interruption as he struck the metal again.  _Clang!_

"Anyway, my dad told me that he couldn't let me leave the village. Not for a while. I need to stay here and 'carry out my duties as the chief-to-be.' Can you believe him?! Doesn't he understand that I don't  _want_ to stay cooped up on this island for the rest of my life? I need to explore the world,  _learn_  things! I know that doing something like that could better me for the future. But  _no_! I have to hang around this stupid island that I could literally circle around on foot in fourty-eight hours! I just..."

Gobber nodded understandingly. "I get it, lad. You need some time to be on yer own. And ye  _can_ do that. Just make more time for you and Toothless to go flying! Have some 'Hiccup time' up in the air, no one to hold you back. Ye know wha' I mean?" He smiled warmly, thinking he had found the solution to the problem. Of course he hadn't.

"No,  _you_  don't understand either" Hiccup answered heatedly. "That's not freedom. Well... it is, sort of, but it's not  _freedom_  freedom. Not from Berk."

"Aye... but, but Toothless-"

"Every time I go flying with Toothless, I know that I'm going to turn around at some point and come straight back here. I want to know how it feels to leave this all behind and head off to face something unexpected. Something  _exciting_. Don't you get it, Gobber? That's what I want. Just a little bit of freedom." With those words, Hiccup set down the hammer and, using a pair of tongs, took hold of the hunk of glowing, shaped metal out of the hot coals. Water hissed and steamed as he lowered the metal into the water barrel to cool.

Once the metal cooled, Hiccup lifted it back out and set it down on the nearest workbench. He put away his tools quickly and neatly, threw off the dirty smithing apron, then passed Gobber as he slipped out of the forge without another word. The door slammed shut on his way out.

Weary and ready to go home, too, Gobber decided to take a moment and see exactly what Hiccup had created. He stepped towards the workbench and lowered his head for a clearer view. The chunk of iron had been pounded and shaped into what looked like a... bird's feather?

He'd be damned if he knew what that business was all about, but he let it be. The man shook his head and shrugged, muttering something to himself as he hobbled out of the forge. He didn't so much as give the metal feather a second thought.

 


	2. Visitors

 

 

Hiccup woke up in just as bad a mood as when he'd gone to sleep. With a sigh, he threw off the sheets and reached for his prosthetic. He clicked it into place before slipping on his boot, then threw on one of his green tunics with some struggle - he was still a teenager after all; growth spurts certainly didn't stop at seventeen.

It was going to be another long day. People to see - people he would rather avoid - dragons to train, and no time to himself in his workshop. He wouldn't get to finish his stupid project, either. 

_And,_ he realized with a start, he'd left the metal piece he'd been working on in the forge, right there on the bench. Where Gobber probably found it. He willed himself not to think about the possibility that the smith had tossed it in the rubbish pile or used it as scrap metal.

He figured there was a slim chance that Gobber would spot such a small piece. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't even be able to tell what it was, and might just assume it was Hiccup's, therefore it was something he should leave be. 

Hiccup remembered storming out of the forge the night before, forgetting the crudely shaped metal feather in the process. The thing wasn't any longer than the length of his index finger, and no wider than... well, a typical bird's feather.

Whatever. Gobber was probably too busy to notice something so small.

Of _course_ nothing ever went how Hiccup wanted it to go. Another wonderful day for a chief-to-be. He tiredly left his house and strolled down in the direction of the dragon training academy to get in some flying time with Toothless.

Toothless, on the other hand, was nowhere to be found at the moment. Just when Hiccup thought his plans for the day couldn't get any more irritating, they did.

"Son!" Stoick called up to Hiccup. The chief was waiting down near the docks, waving over at his son to join him. Hiccup groaned and tried to pretend like he hadn't heard his father call him. He kept himself composed but picked up the pace a little, hoping he could escape another "chat" with his dad.

"Hiccup! Get down here! There are a some people here I'd like you to meet!"  _Just keep walking Hiccup..._

"NOW!" Stoick bellowed. The man meant business.  _Ughh, why? Why me?_ Hiccup reluctantly turned his head towards the docks and waved, signaling to his father that he had, in fact, heard him.

"Coming dad" Hiccup answered. He was so  _not_ in the mood for this today. He headed down towards the docks, squinting at the two figures standing next to Stoick. They were both tall... and thin. As he got closer, Hiccup figured that the two people were definitely female. He focused his eyes harder as he moved further down towards the docks. One of the visitors wore a dark braid going down the side of her head. The other, the taller one, wore her long hair loose and wavy. The hair was almost white, it reminded Hiccup of a winter spirit. Neither girl was smiling. There was something off-putting about them. They could never fit in with people like the Berkians, they seemed too... elegant. They both stood up straight, with their necks long and their chins up. Like royalty. Hiccup didn't like it.

"Hiccup, I would like you to meet our new guests." Stoick smiled eagerly at Hiccup and tilted his head towards the two girls.

"I thought you weren't expecting anyone until next month?" Hiccup hissed softly, leaning in towards his father. He was careful not to make his behavior come off as shady or offensive to the "guests." Stoick only chuckled.

"Well you see, we didn't really, erm, get a notification beforehand, but - "

"Our father explained to us that we were to be sent here early." Both Hiccup and Stoick gave a start as the taller girl cut into Stoick's comment. "Our father sends his apologies for not informing you sooner, but it was imperative that we arrived here before he did to make sure everything was ready for his visit. Just to make sure nothing is... out of place."

The girl's voice was just a little deeper than Hiccup had expected it to be. It was richer, and Hiccup wanted her to keep talking but at the same time never wanted to hear the voice again. There was the faintest trace of something sinister in the way it sounded. For all the richness that that voice possessed, it was.. what was the right word? Cold. It lacked the friendliness she seemed to be trying to convey through her smile.

The shorter girl nodded her head in agreement and looked silently from Stoick to Hiccup. Her lips curved into a sly smile of her own as her eyes met Hiccup's. The girl gave a furtive raise of her eyebrows and winked at him, then turned back to Stoick before anyone but Hiccup could process the look she was giving him. "We are very thankful to have been received so graciously by the chief of Berk" she said. This voice had a coarser, displeasing quality to it. Hiccup would have preferred to let her sister talk instead. "We're sure Seljast will be pleased to hear how hospitable the Berkian people are."

"Wait, did you say Seljast?" asked Hiccup.

"Aye" Stoick cut in. "These girls are his daughters. I'm sorry, I don't believed I gave a proper introduction. Hiccup, meet Sjenna," the shorter girl with the braid nodded and winked again, "and Krista" the taller one looked to Hiccup and gave a small smile. Not just her voice was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful. Hiccup was unable to focus correctly for a moment.

"Are you sure there won't be any problems with the two of us staying here on the island for the next few weeks?" Krista was speaking again. "We won't be any trouble, really. We can take care of ourselves and we'll stay out of the way while the rest of your people go about their business. It will be like we're not even here." Krista had politely turned her attention back to Stoick, who answered her heartily.

"Nonsense! You ladies are our guests! The entire tribe welcomes you to our modest island. This evening we will have a feast in your honor. When your father arrives, we'll hold an even bigger one! One of my closest friends is finally coming back for a visit after so many years of silence. This is a time to celebrate!" Stoick's laugh boomed loudly across the docks, startling a few civilians who were passing by. Krista, whom Hiccup could only guess was the older of the two, thanked the chief again and led her sister away towards one of the grand boats that was tied up at a dock. As soon as the girls disappeared into a cabin somewhere belowdeck, Hiccup zeroed in on his father.

"What in the name of Odin's hairy back was  _that?"_

"Now son-"

_"_ Seljast's daughters? Dad, what are they  _doing_ here? You told me that no one was visiting Berk for a few weeks!"

Stoick the Vast seemed to have transformed into Stoick the Awkward as he answered, "Well, erm, I  _may_ have been stretching the truth a little on that one" Stoick answered sheepishly. "I was honest when I said that Seljast wouldn't be arriving for another month. And so far that's held true! But his daughters... well, even  _I_ didn't know they were coming until two days ago." He shrugged, hoping his son would understand. Hiccup only rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sure! Just dump even more responsibility on me when I've already got enough to deal with!" He gave a sarcastic laugh. Stoick spoke up before Hiccup could go any further.

"Son, please. This is important. Not just to me, but to the tribe. We could be united again, Berk and Askr Ey. The Berkians and the Askr Gotar have a chance to make peace after that horrible accident with Seljast's wife. With you helping, everything will go so much more smoothly. Especially when it comes to the dragons. Speaking of which, where are all of the dragons right now? Wasn't today a training day?"

Hiccup smacked himself on the forehead. "Oh! That's right, I need to get to the academy! Dad, I have to go right now. Can we please, please talk about this later? I've got a lot to do today. I'll worry about Sjenna and Krista afterwards!" Hiccup turned to leave- and promptly tripped over nothing, causing him to do a beautiful faceplant into the ground. He spat out dirt.

_What is_ wrong  _with me?! A lifetime of working with complex machinery and I still can't figure out coordination._

Hiccup could hear his father chuckling above him and felt himself being lifted up like a ragdoll. Two seconds later Hiccup's feet (real and mechanical) were planted firmly back on the ground.

"That's precisely  _why_  I was asking about the dragons" Stoick said. "Sjenna and Krista don't know about them yet. More importantly, we can't have them finding out by themselves. They'll have a panic attack! We - well,  _you_ \- have to ease the news onto them so that they know we don't mean any harm by having dragons here. I think it would be safer if you kept the dragons in the academy for a few days, or at least away from their boat, just until we're ready to introduce them to our guests. Especially Toothless. All right?" Stoick put a meaty hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup exhaled.

"All right" he sighed. "But only for a few days. The dragons will get restless, it can't be for more than three or four days. And speaking of dragons, I've gotta go find a certain night fury. Now if you'll  _excuse_  me." With that said, Hiccup turned back around (very carefully) and walked briskly away, determined to get to the academy before he was asked to deal with something else. As Hiccup passed the boats, two pairs of eyes followed his path from an unseen porthole. They looked curiously on as the boy made his way up the main path and down towards the far side of the village.

"Remember," a voice purred from behind the porthole of the grand boat, which floated silently in the harbor, "It will be like we're not even here. Until the time calls for it."

******

Thinking somewhere around ten different thoughts at once, Hiccup entered the Training Academy, only to find that every trainer and dragon was already there, including Toothless. They had been waiting for him for... however long it took to get on a viking's nerves.

"Hey guys, he's heeere!" Tuffnut shouted at the top of his lungs, even though everyone else was standing only a few feet away from.

"Yeah, we can  _see_ that, idiot!" Ruffnut yelled back. She was no worse, really. All she did was goad her brother on.

"So where have  _you_  been?" another voice rose above the shouts of the twins, who were now roughhousing each other off to the side of the ring. Astrid Hofferson stepped forward, pushing her way past Snotlout Jorgensen to get to her boyfriend.

"We've been waiting for over half an hour. You're late."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" insisted Hiccup, holding up his hands in his defense. "My dad was introducing me to some people."

Astrid raised her eyebrows. "What people?"

"Just... our new guests... for the next few weeks."

"Guests?" Everyone's interest turned to Hiccup.

"The two daughters of some long lost relative or friend, or... something. It's nothing. I just have to introduce them to the dragons in a few days and erm, make sure they don't run away to their father screaming." Hiccup shrugged. He just wanted to get to training, enough of this special visitor stuff. He looked over at Toothless, who had been making gurgling noises at Stormfly but now finally noticed that Hiccup had arrived. Toothless bounded over to his rider, also eager to get started with some flying. "Hey bud. Sorry I've been so busy lately, but I'm here now. Ready to train, won't be going anywhere," Hiccup apologized to the night fury, then turned to face his friends again.

"You're making that thing about your 'new guests' sound like it's not a big deal" Astrid interrupted the one-sided conversation between her boy and her boy's dragon. "And  _why_  is introducing them to the dragons so important? Is their tribe still getting attacks? I thought all of the dragons were free to live in peace. Y'know, with their queen out of the way and all?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, they're not getting attacks." He lowered his voice so that only Astrid could hear. "I'll explain everything to you later, it's kind of a touchy subject, my dad might not want anyone else hearing about it." Astrid nodded back to Hiccup and stepped away. Ruffnut, finished now with pummeling her brother, strutted over to Hiccup and asked in a disturbingly suggestive voice, "So, Hiccup, how old are these girls, anyway? Are they good-looking? Ehh?" She elbowed him and waggled her eyebrows up and down.

"Uh... w-wha-?"

Ruffnut didn't let poor Hiccup finish. "Ha! Ohhh, I  _bet_  they are! Hear that, Astrid? I think you might have some competition in store for you!" She snickered obscenely and made crude gestures, with her brother joining in. The rest of the teens (besides Astrid) joined in as well. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Okay, everyone, if you're done fooling around, please go to your dragons and saddle up. We've already lost enough time."

"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" Snotlout spat back.

"Hey Snotlout, are you sure you can find your way over to Hookfang through that thick ego of yours?" Hiccup snapped back, starting to lose his temper. He had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Snotlout gave Hiccup an irritated glare.

"H-hey, enough you guys." Fishlegs finally decided to pipe up and join the conversation. For once, everyone else listened to him. The twins stopped bashing eachother's helmets, Snotlout scowled and walked over to his monstrous nightmare, and Astrid smirked as she saddled up Stormfly.

Hiccup let out a breath. "All right, well, if we're all done here with the arguing. Today we'll just be going over some basic exercises in aerial coordination and maneuvering" everyone groaned. Hiccup ignored it. "There's a slight  _catch_ " he continued. Suddenly each teen look a little more enthusiastic.

"Oh, oh, do we have to do these exercises...  _upside down?"_  Tuffnut asked, high-fiving his sister with excitement. Hiccup immediately struck down Tuffnut's question with a firm, "No."

"...Oh."

"The catch  _is,_ " Hiccup eyed the twins, "we can _not_  fly on the east side of the island,  _especially_  near the docks. We don't want to freak out our... visitors. Right?" Everyone else nodded. Ruffnut snickered again. Astrid elbowed Ruffnut in the arm. Ruffnut glared at Astrid. Astrid glared right back. Ruffnut elbowed Astrid a bit harder. Astrid kneed Ruffnut in the stomach.

_Oomph!_

Ruffnut suddenly decided she liked the quiet corner off to the side of the ring.

"Got it?" Hiccup finished in his 'commanding-instructor's' voice that he used on every occasion he got. Once he gave his directions on the drill, Hiccup walked over to Toothless and saddled up. Toothless pawed the ground in anticipation. "Everyone ready to go?" Hiccup looked at the other riders, all saddled and mounted on their dragons now. "Good. Here we g-"

"-What. Is. _This_?!" a voice rang out through the academy.

Hiccup and the others looked to the entrance of the ring in the direction that the voice had come from.

_Oh no..._

Sjenna, the youngest daughter of Seljast, looked positively furious as stared at the dragons while standing next to her sister. The older sister was wearing an expression that was much less readable.

Where did those two come from? Hadn't they just been on their boat not even an hour ago?...

"What is going  _on?_ Dragons? Here? You're  _training them?"_ Her angry remarks were aimed directly at Hiccup.

"I.. hang on-" Hiccup let go of the reins in his hands. Sjenna interrupted him.

"- _Why_?"

Hiccup had no words. He slid quickly off of Toothless and stumbled to the ground, switching his prosthetic to walking mode. "It's not what y- oh, man." He pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Sjenna, Krista, please let me explain." Hiccup held out his hands. "They're not as bad as you think. Actually, they're not bad at all, please, just lis-"

" _Lies_! How could you  _do_  this? Do you have any idea what our father would say if he were here? Don't you know  _anything_?"

"Please, Sjenna," urged Hiccup, "if I could just show you what we've found out about the dragons, you would realize this is just a big, big misunderstanding!"

"Yeah," chimed in Astrid, "They were attacking the tribes against their will up until three years ago! They were under the control of something much worse."

Exactly. If you'll let all of us show you that they're different..." Hiccup didn't know what else to say. This was  _not_  going down in the way he had been planning. It was too soon. He had just needed a little more time to prepare.

"Dragons are  _killers,_  I can't believe you would -"

"- _Hush_ , Hen, I think we should listen to him."

All eyes snapped to Krista, who had been silent up until then. "Really, I think we would do well to let them explain."

The other trainers looked dumbstruck.

"Look at the dragons, Sjenna. Do they really look so dangerous?" Krista held out a hand and motioned towards the other dragons. Fishlegs's gronckle, Meatlug, was making puppy dog eyes and scratching herself with a hind leg. Typical Meatlug. The twins's zippleback, Barf and Belch, was staring dumbly up at the sky, ignoring its trainers entirely. Astrid's nadder was preening, and Toothless was looking intently back at Sjenna and Krista.

Sjenna glared at the night fury, but Krista put a hand on her shoulder.

"You see? I think we should hear what Hiccup here has to say. We are on their island, and these are their customs. Training dragons sounds pretty remarkable, actually. I'm amazed that you've been able to tame these creatures, I can already see that they're not what we've been accustomed to in the past. You'll have to teach us more about them." Krista smiled at Hiccup with a set of pearly white teeth.  _What an unusual girl,_ Hiccup thought. She was also absolutely gorgeous. He wouldn't have even been able to answer if Astrid hadn't hopped down from Stormfly and punched him gently(ish) on his shoulder. Hiccup's focus returned.

"Really? Yeah, well... of course. Wow, um, I'm so glad you changed your mind. Uh, that is, if Sjenna...?" he turned his attention to the dark-haired girl, who was standing angrily with her arms crossed. She could give Astrid a run for her money with that attitude. Krista nudged her sister. Sjenna huffed and turned to Hiccup.

"I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say about the stupid dragons. But only because Krista's my chaperone on this trip and I have to listen to what she says." She made a face at her older sibling before going on. "But I swear to Odin, if those dragons do anything, and I mean  _anything_ that could cause us harm, bad things will happen."

Astrid rolled her eyes. This girl didn't scare her. Hiccup, on the other hand, seemed a bit more uneasy. So did the other dragon trainers.

"The same goes for when my father arrives. I'm going back to the ship." Sjenna turned with a swish of her long dress and stalked out of the academy.

"I think I'll go, too" Krista added. "I'm afraid I'm... not feeling my best right now. Don't worry, we'll both be back here tomorrow to see just what you've accomplished with these dragons. I'm sure our father be... surprised by what you've done. I apologize for my sister's little outburst. 'Til tomorrow, then" She nodded respectfully and left.

Hiccup breathed out in relief. "Well  _that_ could've gone better."

"Yeah, well done. You handled that reeeally well, Hiccup." Astrid shook her head and put a hand on her hip. "So does this mean we can fly on the east side of the island now?"

Hiccup frowned. "I don't think that's such a good idea, at least not for today. We just need to be more careful from now on. Come on, let's get going everyone."

******

From outside the academy, the two sisters watched as five dragons took off into the sky, heading in the opposite direction of the docks.

"Well done, Sjenna. A bit rushed... and not exactly what I had in mind, I'll admit. But that was even more convincing than one of your real tantrums, so... well done."

A titter followed before the other sister responded. "Thanks. I thought that would be the best way to handle it. I was just thinking they'd be more suspicious if we acted  _too_  trusting right from the beginning. You know?"

"It was a good move on your part. Make sure you keep up the act, though. After tonight, I won't be here to remind you."

Sjenna giggled. "Not to worry worry" she insisted. "I will."

******

_What. In the name. Of Odin. Even_ happened _today? Well, let's see, I meet a couple girls, I go try and do my job at the academy, my friends get annoyed with me, and then the same two girls from this morning confront me about the dragons like they own the Thorforsaken place! Gods, and now I have to tell Dad I messed up. He needs to stop this problem before it gets too big for anyone to fix it. Those girls need to go. Well, maybe Krista could stay. . . Ugh! Stop it! Do you even hear yourself?_

Berk's chief-to-be was royally wiped out, and so was Toothless. The night fury's eyes drooped and his tail dragged; the sight would have been almost laughable to Hiccup if he wasn't so tired. Four hours of drills and another three hours of free-flying would do that to a guy. Like Toothless, Hiccup could barely walk. He couldn't wait even a second longer to fall into bed and go to sleep. But of course, something like that would be too good to be true. Just as Hiccup shuffled through the doorway of his home, he found his father waiting for him in a chair. He did not look happy.

"I heard about what happened at the academy today."

"Wha-  _how?"_

"The twins were being especially loud today."

Hiccup swore under his breath. "Well perfect. I guess now I'm banned from leaving this island for the rest of my life then, huh?" He waited for the lecture that was sure to follow.

"As much as I hate to say it... no."

"No? Did... did I just hear you correctly?"

Stoick looked like he was in between emotions. "I wish I could punish you until Ragnorak, son, but there's something a bit more important that needs to be done. And the sooner, the better. I just received a letter from one of the islands which is just a day's trip from Berk. The island of Gildiland. They're a bit on edge right now because they don't think they can trust another one of their neighboring islands. The second island has stopped their weapons trade and the leader of Gildiland thinks they're planning an attack. He's also too paranoid to go to the other island and do something about it. The  _other_  thing is, I've also gotten a letter from the second island, informing me that they've held off on their weapons trade because supplies have been running low. Foreign problems, but that's another matter entirely. Anyways, because of this little mixup, Gildiland has blocked out any written communication from the outside, so we can't exactly write them a letter to explain what's going on. That's where you come in, Hiccup. You're needed as the mediator, to go to Gildiland and explain the misunderstanding to the chief. As for that other unfortunate event with Sjenna and Krista, I'll be having a word with them myself. And  _don't_ think for a minute that your trip to Gildiland excuses you from the consequences of your carelessness."

"But I didn't even  _do_  anyth-"

"I don't want to hear about it anymore" Stoick said sharply. "Did you not just hear what I was saying about Gildiland? You get to do that traveling you've practically been begging to do. Aren't you pleased at all about that?"

Of course Hiccup was pleased. The second Stoick reminded him, Hiccup was suddenly over the hill with the happy piece of news. He could finally leave! He was getting his chance to go somewhere else and get away from Berk! And not just a few miles away like he could do in an hour with Toothless.  _This_  was an actual opportunity to experience some place new. Stoick could see the gleam in his son's eye as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll take it you're up for the job then. You leave first thing in the morning. Make sure to pack whatever you'll be needing, I don't think you will be gone for more than a week. Two weeks at the most. Understand?"

Hiccup gave a spirited nod and just about tripped over himself on his way to go and tell Toothless. Stoick looked on as the pride of Berk stumbled out of the house. He shook his head to himself. "I'll be lucky if he gets back with the remainder of his limbs still intact" he muttered.

Hiccup found Toothless down near the docks.

"Hey, Toothless! Wake up! Guess what?!" Toothless had been snoozing near a tall wooden post and twitched open a tired eye. Crazy human. Why was he waking him when it was still so dark outside? "Toothless, we're going! We're actually going!" Toothless's ears perked up. He knew that tone of voice. Were they going flying? Now? "We're leaving first thing in the morning! We're getting out of Berk! Isn't that great, bud?" Annoyed, the sullen night fury realized that they weren't going anywhere for at least a few more hours. The silly human just lived to tease him, didn't he? He curled his tail around his body and closed his eyes again. Hiccup huffed. "Okay, fine,  _don't_  be excited. But wait until we take off tomorrow, just us two and no one to stop us! I'm going to go get everything packed now."

He was about to head back to the house when Hiccup spotted something out on the water. It didn't seem to belong there. He squinted through the darkening light, trying to make out the shape. Was that a boat? If it was, it was a pretty small one. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. In the end, he shrugged and decided it was nothing to worry about. With that, Hiccup strolled happily back to the house with Toothless, who finally decided it would be better to tag along.

Back in the solitude of his own room, Hiccup made plans for what he would need to take with him to Gildiland. He would pack everything he thought he might need. Clothes, water, his journals, sketchbooks, and anything that might be handy if Toothless's tail or his own leg needed a fix. Actually, he did need to make a new tailfin for Toothless soon. Maybe after the trip. Hiccup also packed in some leather, twine, rope, some metal bits and pieces with the rest of his things. He had everything down to a science. With everything packed up and accounted for, he removed his tunic and settled into bed, but he didn't fall asleep for another hour. He was too excited for the morning to come.

******

"Remember what I said, son. Two weeks at the  _most._ No more than that. You're needed there as the mediator, you're not going just to enjoy yourself." Stoick the Vast was not letting the Sjenna-Krista mishap go. The chief would never forgive himself if he'd permanently terrorized the daughters of one of his closest friends. Hiccup blew a strand of hair from his face and grinned back at his father, too elated to feel guilty about anything.

"Don't worry, I won't take any more time than I need."

Gobber the Belch gave a smirk. That boy would take his grand old time getting back to Berk, and no one was telling him otherwise. Besides Gobber, a few other vikings had come to see Hiccup off. Astrid, of course, and Fishlegs. Snotlout was off doing whatever it was Snotlout did, and the twins had been banned from leaving their home for the day because they had set fire to Gobber's peg leg the day before. The village elder was there, though. A surprise to Stoick. A couple stray villagers were also idling around to watch, grabbing the excuse to take a break from their work.

"Listen Dad, I'm really sorry I can't stay here and talk to the sisters myself."

"Sure you are" Stoick answered. He was having none of it.

"But I know this will be the perfect job for me" Hiccup continued. "I'll help out those islands and make you proud. Promise." Hiccup smiled at his father and hopped onto Toothless, making sure the saddle and all of his belongings were secure. Ready for take-off, Hiccup suddenly felt a hand on his arm. Stoick was looking up at him, almost proudly.

"I know you'll do well, son."

Hiccup gave a half-grin and looked out in the direction of the ocean. He would be there soon. Hiccup looked around at the few friends who had come. Astrid smiled and waved, Fishlegs nodded politely, and Gobber warmheartedly shook a hook at him.

"Two weeks, no more" were the last words Stoick said to Hiccup before he let his arm go. That was his cue. Hiccup positioned himself on the saddle for take off.

"Two weeks."

And just like that, they were gone. Everyone watched both dragon and rider fly out over the water until they were just a speck of black against the sky.

 


	3. Breathing Space

 

 

He couldn't believe it. He was free. Actually, finally free. Well, for a couple weeks at least. But still, it was better than nothing! Hiccup let out a  _whoop_ as he and Toothless cut through the air. Toothless shot a blast of white flame and then swooped higher to avoid crisping his rider. It was a well-practiced maneuver, and everything in that moment felt so natural anyway that Hiccup didn't even notice it. The two climbed higher in the air and did a few simple spins and flips, relishing in the fact that they wouldn't be returning to their little island of Berk that night. The sun passed its highest point and was just beginning to dip back down. The waters below were calm. Hiccup whooped again as Toothless dove down to skim the water, spraying icy droplets all over Hiccup's face. He breathed in. The air seemed to fill his lungs more than it ever had before. He had some space to breathe now, and it was fantastic. The two friends dipped lower before pulling up from the ocean in a few thrilling movements.  _This kind of thing needs to be savored forever. I might never get this kind of opportunity again... unless I run away._

Hiccup had considered this alternative before- running away. But no, that was an option he had quickly beaten down time and time again. He could never leave his father. Or Astrid - Not without them having at least an idea of where he was, anyway. Hiccup let the thought settle into the back of his mind and decided to forget about it. For the time being, he and Toothless were just enjoying the open air.

******

Astrid was way too busy to be doing anyone any favors.

She had only been practicing her axe-wielding for  _half an hour_ when the chief came to ask her for just that, a favor.

What favor exactly? Oh, just go check up on the touchy twosome, Sjenna and Krista, make sure everything's all right.

Astrid had better things to do. But of course, no one can refuse an order from the chief. So there she was, at the entrance to the docks, making her way to the stupidly elegant ship where she knew she would find the sisters hiding out. The gangplank was lowered, but no one else was on deck except for two lone guards, who were comparing axes and bragging about conquests or lovers or the length of their beards, or whatever. Astrid made her way up the ship and crossed the deck to meet the guards.

"Hey, you two." She flicked her bangs out of her eyes without regard for the way the two men eyed her, both disgruntled to be addressed in such a way. "I was sent by the chief of Berk to check up on the visitors." Eyes narrowed, she waited for an answer with a hand on her hip. The guards eyed eachother nervously. "Well?" demanded the shieldmaiden. She couldn't care less who these guys were, she wanted an answer before her hair began turning grey. "You know where they are, right? Krista? Sjenna? Ring any bells, meatheads?"

One of the guards stepped forward angrily, weapon ready, but the other one grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped his advance. The guard who had stepped forward quickly backpedaled and tried to put on a show of politeness. "Sorry there, miss. Just being cautious is all."

It wasn't working.

"Our apologies, lass" the other guard sneered, "but the eldest sister, Krista, has taken ill. The younger is taking care of her, and neither one is to be disturbed."

"Oh?"

"The Lady Sjenna will be out later today. You can chat with her then." He narrowed his eyes at Astrid and returned with his comrade to their posts at the bow, the first turning his head one last time to make sure the girl was leaving.

Astrid, on the other hand, felt like sticking around. Pretending to leave, she headed towards the direction of the gangplank, so the guards decided she had come into her right mind and was showing herself out.

With a practiced stealth, she dove out of sight behind a mast when the men definitely weren't paying attention. She glanced around from her position and easily spotted the entrance to the main cabins, a pair of small doors.

Treading ever so lightly she crept over to her target area, then slipped through the doors before anyone could notice. The doors shut behind her without a sound. She was in.

Odin and Freyja, it was so  _dark_  down there - only a single lantern hung in the hall. There were three rooms, Astrid could tell, since there were just three doors as far as she could make out while her vision was still adjusting to the poor lighting. One cabin on each side of her, and one down at the very end of the cramped, dimly lit hallway. All three doors were closed. She smartly decided against knocking on all three of the doors to see who would come out, if anyone  _did_  decide to come out. She already had a bad feeling about these people. There was something about this entire ship that rubbed her the wrong way.

So, instead of knocking, which would have been the polite thing to do, she tiptoed to the cabin on her right first and glanced down at the crack under the door to check if there was any light inside. None. Her steady hand gently pushed against the door. It opened easily, without a creak. Thank the gods for well-oiled hinges.

Astrid peered inside the cabin. The small amount of light from the hallway lantern leaked into the tiny room, only to reveal that there was no one there at all.

She shut the door silently and headed to the next, the one at the very end of the hall. There was no light coming from underneath this door either, but Astrid was still cautious. She wasn't going to be stupid about this. Doing the same as she had done with the other door (and thank Freyja, this one didn't creak either) she peeped inside the cabin- to discover that this room was empty as well. She sighed, Astrid had been hoping for something a little more exciting, but she had a look around the room anyway.

One bed, neatly made. One vanity with a buffed and polished mirror. Three different combs, each decorated with precious jewels. Fancy. An open trunk... was it empty? Yes, the trunk was certainly empty. Odd...

She looked around some more. Whoever used this cabin was definitely a girl- the room was much too neat. The vanity was too small and delicate looking. And no man  _she_ had ever met used three jeweled combs. Without a doubt, this was one of the sisters's rooms.

But where were the sisters? Astrid backed out of the cabin and quietly clicked the door shut.

Perfect timing.

Another door creaked open behind her, making Astrid shudder. Well at least she knew  _that_ one creaked, and very badly. She spun around on her heels, just in time to see a sleepy looking Sjenna emerge from her cabin.

With nowhere to run, Astrid tried to look completely nonchalant. Well, as nonchalant as one can be when they're on someone else's boat, uninvited. Sjenna turned around.

Upon catching sight of Astrid she jumped in surprise. If Astrid wasn't in such a tight spot at the moment, she might have laughed.

"What are  _you_ doing down here?" the girl hissed, still rubbing a tired eye with the palm of her hand. "Didn't the guards tell you to leave? I thought I told them to send away  _anyone_  who came around." Sjenna had the sort of voice that was, by far, much more irritating than anything Astrid had ever heard. If only it weren't a crime to slap the daughter of a chief.

"Guards? What guards?" Astrid asked, keeping her composure. "I didn't see anyone up there. The chief sent me down to check up on Krista, and I... only just found my way down here." It was a weak lie, but it was all she had.

"You're wasting your time. Krista's too sick to see anyone right now, you need to leave.  _Now."_ Her nose crinkled in an altogether unpleasant show of disgust.

" _Don't_  talk to me like that." Astrid couldn't handle the attitude, not right now. It was worse than her  _own,_ and that was no exaggeration. "A shieldmaiden doesn't take orders from people like you, I don't care who you are _."_

Sjenna appeared to have been struck with the handle of an axe - that was about how shocked she looked. "Ex _cuse_ me?  _Say_  that again?" Ugh, that voice was positively grating on Astrid's ears. "That is no way to talk to the daughter of a chief!"

"Oh, trust me, I've been talking the same way to the  _son_ of a chief for quite some time now, and I respect him a lot more than you!" Astrid bit her lip to stop herself from adding an expletive to the end of her sentence.

"I would take that back if I were you, shield _pig."_

Really?  _Really_? Astrid was so ready to strangle this girl, she was actually shaking from anger. But Sjenna wore a satisfied smirk on her lips, and Astrid hated giving in. She really, really,  _really_ wanted to strangle her. But then the guards would find them, and that would blow Astrid's cover. And of course, she'd probably get arrested for murdering a chief's daughter.

She still had to pretend that she had  _not_  just discovered one of the girls to be missing from Berk entirely.

"You know something?" asked Astrid, taking a calming breath. Thor have mercy on her. "As much as I hate to say it... you're..." she held back a grimace, "you're... absolutely right. I'm very, very s-sor..." the word tasted like a dozen rotten eggs, dirt, and poison were being mixed together in her mouth. "I'm.. sorry that I snapped at you. I apologize,  _princess_." Sarcasm dripped heavily from her voice, dangerously bold, but apparently Sjenna didn't catch it.  _Wow, this girl is thick,_ thought Astrid. But at least she bought it.

"Whatever" Sjenna snapped back. "Just get out."

Astrid flicked her braid over her shoulder, snapping back, " _Nothing_  would give me greater pleasure."

"What, not even your chief's son?"

Right there. That was it, right there. She'd crossed a line. Astrid could swear that her skin was on fire, she was so livid. Her  _face_  was certainly red, right up to the roots of her hair. She tried to protest in her humiliated anger, but Sjenna beat her to it.

"You'd better stay away from this boat, or I'll have you flogged in front of your own village." Her face was filled with triumph. "I don't want nosy  _peasants_  like you wandering around my cabin." She flicked her braid over her shoulder, at ease. "Go. Get out." Sjenna waggled her fingers mockingly in a goodbye. "Before I call down the guards."

Astrid, stiff as a board and practicing some enviable self-restraint, turned around and marched back up the stairway to the main deck.

The guards hadn't moved an inch from their posts. Idiots.

Astrid did the same thing as she had done before. Hide behind the mast. Get to the gangplank. Don't get caught. Bite back all the names she wished to call Sjenna Bani. But those weren't safe to say in any public area.

There. Finally, she found herself back on solid ground, away from the ship.

Astrid practically sprinted to get to the chief's house. She only needed to knock once before Stoick opened the door.

"Astrid! Back so soon? How are the sisters? Was Krista in very bad shape?" Then he caught sight of Astrid's face. "Hey now...You don't look so good, lass. Have a seat."

Astrid welcomed the offer and seated herself in one of the chairs by the main room. Stoick sat down beside her in his own chair and listened as the girl began, "Sir, I..." she was still trying to get her breath back.

"You... what? What is it? Spit it out, lass, it's all right." Stoick was getting anxious. Anything that had  _Astrid_  acting scared would certainly have anyone else running for the hills.

"The... sisters... Krista... not there... missing... empty cabin... Sjenna said to get out... doesn't know I... know about Krista." Astrid coughed.

"Easy there, easy. Just take a deep breath, Astrid. Now, tell me from the beginning. What happened?"

So Astrid recounted her story of the events on board the visiting ship. The shifty guards. The empty cabins. The open trunk with nothing inside. An angry Sjenna. Stoick's expression grew darker and darker as Astrid told him what she had seen.

When Astrid had finished, Stoick wrung his hands and stood up from his chair, pacing to the other side of the room and back.

"This... is disturbing news. Krista is missing, and what's worse, those guards and Sjenna all seem to  _know_. It sounds like they're not disturbed by it at all. I should have known Seljast wouldn't get over this, of course this was his idea-"

"Get over what?" Astrid interrupted. Stoick shook his head.

"No, it's nothing to concern you."

"If it puts the village in danger, I think it does concern me, sir. It's a shieldmaiden's job to defend her people." Astrid knew this was what Hiccup had been planning to talk to her about. This Seljast character didn't sound like he was someone to be trusted.

The chief let out a heavy sigh. "I don't... Very well. I'll tell you, but  _only_  you, about this matter. No one else in this village can know about what I'm going to tell you. Do you understand?" Astrid nodded. Readjusting himself in his chair, Stoick told Astrid what he had told Hiccup: Seljast's wife had been killed by dragons, and it had happened right there on Berk. It was a disaster, considering it was only months before his own wife had been taken from him by the dragons. They were horrible times.

After the death of the Bani woman, Seljast left Berk with an angry heart, and had stopped his visits to the Hooligan tribe for the past ten years or so. From what Stoick and the rest of the island had gathered, Seljast was never going to forgive the incident. Until the letter arrived, and the sisters. Then, Stoick had thought that this was definitely a peace treaty in the making. But now...

Astrid was taken aback by the story, but she finally understood part of why Seljast's daughters had been so reluctant to make friends with the dragons at first. What confused her was, they also seemed to have gotten over their fear rather quickly, it was almost unnatural. Like it had been planned. Another thing that struck Astrid as odd. She voiced this opinion to Stoick, too, and it made the man's expression grow even darker.

"I don't like the sound of it Astrid. For now, we keep this between the two of us. I may inform Gobber about your discovery, but for now this needs to be kept quiet. We have to start taking any necessary precautions for the village. Make some preparations. Just in case."

"Sir?"

"Hmm?"

Astrid hesitated, before asking the chief warily, "Preparations for what, exactly?"

Stoick the Vast looked afraid. And this was what scared Astrid more than anything. "That's just it," he growled, more to himself than to Astrid, "I don't really know. But it can't be good for the Hooligan tribe. We'll also have to get word to Hiccup. Something tells me he won't be coming back for a little while longer."

 


	4. Tinker

 

 

The sun hung lower over ocean, casting a haze of orange and gold across the water. Hiccup and Toothless were enjoying themselves immensely. A few hours passed as the two flew on towards Gildiland, which was soon visible as a black dot on the water a number of miles away. Hiccup looked at his compass to make sure they were still heading in the right direction. His father had told him to head due north and keep going. Gildiland was the first island from Berk in that direction.

"Almost there, Toothless! Just another hour and we'll be there. Maybe we'll make it to Gildiland in even less time than that, huh?"

Toothless flapped his wings harder. The wind whipped against Hiccup's face and blew his hair in all sorts of wacky directions. Hiccup felt like he would never get tired of that. Something felt a teensy bit off, though. It felt like they were veering a little to the right every few seconds. They seemed to be subconsciously fixing the problem every few minutes though, and they were still on course, so it couldn't have been too big a problem. Still, Hiccup wanted to make sure. He twisted himself around in the saddle to get a good look at Toothless's fake tailfin. There it was (how had he not caught that before?) The tailfin had just the slightest of tears in it, and the very tip was bent by a few degrees. But as long as they kept on correcting themselves, they should be fine until they got to Gildiland. Hiccup made sure to keep that in mind for later. At least until they landed and found somewhere to repair it.

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Toothless and Hiccup reached the island, which was remarkably larger than Hiccup had expected it to be. It was quite a bit bigger than the Isle of Berk and, as far as Hiccup could tell, much more interesting. He looked down at the island, which was coming up fast as Toothless put every ounce of energy he had left into getting them both to a landing spot. Ten minutes later the two touched down in a grassy area. There wasn't a Gildilander in sight, not on this part of the island. Hiccup climbed clumsily out of his saddle. The second his feet touched the ground, he collapsed awkwardly against Toothless and tried to stretch out his back.

"Urgh!" He instinctively bent down to grab just above his knee, grimacing. "I need to stretch my legs a little before we go anywhere else, okay bud?"

Toothless snorted, blowing hot air in Hiccup's face.

"Hey hey, come on, you're not the one who's been sitting on a dragon for the past six hours!"

Toothless turned away.

"Okay,  _fine,_ maybe I wasn't the one doing the actual flying but my legs still _hurt_. Don't get all huffy with me, you big baby."

Hiccup wasn't lying. His legs were  _killing_  him. The leg with the shaped hunk of metal he now called a foot was also causing him some pain. Hiccup bent down and unstrapped his prosthetic with a _click_ and a  _snap_.

Then he sat down and inhaled the fresh air. New air, air that was tinged with the saltiness of the sea and the promise of new things, and not Berk. There was something in the breeze that screamed  _freedom._

How about that. They were really here. Miles away from Berk and the world at their fingertips... well, Gildiland at their fingertips. Either one worked. It wasn't Berk, and that was all that mattered. They were there, finally some place new.

"Haha! Whaddya know?" Hiccup laughed out loud and strapped his left foot back on after a few minutes of just sitting quietly, reveling in this new feeling of adventure.

Together, he and Toothless got up and went on their way, walking softly over the Gildiland sand and, eventually, grass.

The village was quiet. It was the time of rest, and everyone was most likely warm in their homes, finishing their suppers and going to bed. Hiccup and Toothless were the only ones out.

All the better, Hiccup decided, since he was certain that most people here would be pretty surprised to find a random visitor and his dragon wandering around their island. The two stepped quietly through the rows of wooden huts and many of the small shops. Now if they could just find the forge... aha! That must be it, up at the top of that hill. A stone and wood construction with smoke billowing out of the chimney. Open doors, warm lights, a wide stone chimney, and the only building with thick black smoke spurting out of it. All the signs of a proper forge. Hiccup only hoped that the village smithy would be an understanding man. He stopped walking for a minute and spoke to Toothless.

"All right buddy, I know you're not gonna like this, but I really need you to to stay out of sight for now, okay? It'll be just for tonight. I'm going to go up to that place over there," he pointed at the forge, "and I'm going to ask to stay the night. I don't think too many others here will be as understanding, and at least I'll have some things common with the man in there. You can stay hidden nearby."

Toothless looked more than a little put out while he listened.

"Just head over the hill up there and find a nice place to rest, okay? I'll bring down some food later if I can." Hiccup patted Toothless's nose and motioned for the night fury to go. Toothless whined, but complied.

Hiccup didn't get off so easily though. On his way out, Toothless smacked Hiccup over the head with his tail and then hurried off to find a place to settle in for the night. Hiccup rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Well you don't have to be such an ass about it" he grumbled, walking up the hill to the one place where he might find himself somewhere to stay. He might even get a warm meal if he was lucky. With that thought in mind, he walked faster towards the forge.

Hiccup stood in the doorway of the low building. He had been right. The sign over the door had the word  _smithja_  carved into it.  _Here goes nothing,_ he thought. He knocked on the open door. A _clatter_ sounded from the back of the room.

"What's that? Who is it? Don't you people know it's Hildi's time to sleep? What's the idea, waking a poor old smithy at this time of night?"

That was funny, the voice didn't  _sound_ like a man's. Did Hiccup have the right place? He watched as a woman with a tight bun of greying hair strode out of a back room, undoubtedly a bedroom, wearing a woolen blanket and a severely aggravated expression. When she saw Hiccup she stopped. "And who are you?"

"I uh, my name's Hiccup, ma'm."

"Hiccup? What an interesting name. You're not from here, are you, boy?" She pointed a scarred finger at Hiccup. What could've made those little red marks on her hands? The woman continued to speak. "Why've you come to bother me so late at night?"

"Uh, it's evening, actually."

"Hmph! You a thief or something? I ain't got anything to give ya. Now git!"

Hiccup was undeterred. "I just came here looking for the blacksmith. Would you happen to know where he is?"

The woman, whose name must have been Hildi (she'd yelled it pretty loudly), began to cackle. Uh...

"Standing right here, boy. You're lookin' at her!"

Hiccup blinked a few times. "S-sorry? You mean,  _you're_ the village blacksmith?"

"The one and only!" Hildi lifted her chin haughtily and crossed her arms. "And don't look so surprised about it. Now, what can I do you for, Nitpick?"

"Um, it's Hiccup."

"I knew that."

"Sure you did" he murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Hildi's eyes narrowed considerably. "What are you here for, eh? I ain't got all night!"

"Well... I was kind of looking for a place to stay the night. I only just arrived and I'm... I'm just a little tired. It's been a long day of traveling. But I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I can come back in the-"

"Oh! That's fine then!" The woman's expression softened instantly. "For a second I thought you were going to ask me to repair a shield or something like that. Old Aunt Hildi welcomes a guest every once in a while. But where are the others?" She looked around, as if expecting a whole group of people to skip through her door. "Surely you didn't come here alone? There must have been others on your ship, yes?" Hildi looked expectantly at Hiccup.

"No ma'm-"

"Please, call me Aunt Hildi. Everyone else around here does." She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Okay...  _Aunt_ Hildi. I was the only one who came here. Well, me and Toothless."

"Who's Toothless?"

Hiccup sighed. "Do you think I could tell you everything tomorrow morning? Like I said, I've had a long day. Not to be rude of course, I mean-"

"Say no more, say no more. Old Hildi won't ask anymore questions. When was the last time you ate, boy?"

So much for no more questions, but this one was probably for the better.

"Not since this morning." As if to further prove his point, Hiccup's stomach growled like a pained gronckle.

"Poor little thing," the old woman  _tut tutt_ ed "I'll fix you up something to eat, and then you can get yourself some sleep. I'll make up a little bed on that bench over there for you. I just need to clear away some things if that's all right."

Hiccup thanked the kindly smithy and accepted the bowl of soup and piece of bread that was offered him. He had no trouble finishing it all.

Half-asleep already and tired from a long day's flight, Hiccup walked over to the workbench, which had a couple blankets thrown on it, and prepared to go to sleep. Just then he remembered something he'd been meaning to ask.

"Oh, ma'm- er, a- _aunt_  Hildi?"

"Yes Buttercup?"

"Hiccup."

"I knew that."

"Would you by any chance have some metal rods and extra leather lying around this place?"

"What for?"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! Of course, of course. No questions until tomorrow. Yes, I've got a few things lying around the place. You may use them if you really need to. It's rare of me to have guests who ask such strange things. Then again, it's rare if I ever get any guests at all, hehe! Have a good night, Hickory." She yawned and retreated to her back room. Not a minute later Hiccup could hear snoring.

He lay down on the workbench and made himself comfortable. "It's _Hiccup_ " he breathed, giving in to the warmth of the blankets and letting himself drift off, into a deep sleep.

******

The next morning was something of a blur to Hiccup.

He managed to wake up before the sun was even halfway up and he was able to fix Toothless's tailfin. With that out of the way, he had decided there were enough supplies in the forge to make a new one, too. He had time, so he set to working on a new tailfin. It would definitely come in handy, Hiccup thought, to have a spare. Then about halfway through his work, Hiccup had been interrupted by a loud yawn from Hildi as the old smithy shuffled into the main workshop. "Oh my! You're quite the tinker. What a lovely little contraption that is! Eh... what is it?" Those had been the first sentences out of her mouth. That was when Hiccup decided he might as well tell her what he was making (and who it was for), and get it over with.

Surprisingly enough, Hildi had been remarkably calm when Hiccup finally introduced her to Toothless. She told Hiccup that she'd seen dragons in her younger years and had never really been afraid of them. They interested her. She was excited to meet a dragon like Toothless who, as far as anyone knew, was a one-of-a-kind.

"So what are you going to do, now that you've got your dragon's tail all fixed? That couldn't have been the only reason you came to Gildiland. Where did you say you were from again?"

Hiccup answered as much as he could. He was from Berk. He was there to settle a dispute between Gildiland and a neighboring island. To do that, he needed to speak with the chief.

"Oh!  _I_ can get you to see the chief. Trust me, he's a good man. And he respects his elders like a good man should." Hildi pointed at herself when she mentioned "respecting elders."

"We'll get this mess all sorted in no time. I'm glad someone's figured all this out and came to tell us about the weapons problem. The people have been getting uptight about the whole thing. I'm so happy we won't have to get involved in a war now, our island's been at peace for such a long time."

Hiccup nodded.

"So when did you plan on meeting the chief?" asked Hildi.

"Hmm?" Hiccup was feeding Toothless a piece of fish. "Oh! Uh, today would be best I suppose. I think it'd be better to settle this as soon as possible. Do you think he'll take a meeting with me?"

Hildi smiled, grabbing Hiccup by the arm. "Well I don't know for sure, but let's go and find out, shall we?" She pulled Hiccup along as the two of them walked back over the hill and towards town. Toothless followed. Hiccup hoped that not too many people would be outside to witness such a sight: a stranger, the village blacksmith, and a great black dragon, all marching down to the chief's house. Hildi chatted with Hiccup the whole way down.

"Now I don't know if he'll see you  _immediately._ At least, not unless you're someone important." Hildi chuckled.

"Well, does being the heir to the chief of Berk count as important?" Hiccup replied casually. Hildi slowed down, startled by Hiccup's words.

"You, the son of a chief? Impossible."

Hiccup shrugged, but denied nothing.

"Is that true, boy?" She stared at the tall, gangly thing with the smattering of freckles, the messy auburn hair, and the fake leg. He didn't exactly look like chief material. Hildi hadn't been allowed to ask about the metal leg, either. For all she knew, the kid was also rather clumsy and had lost the limb in some accident.

"I'm the son of Stoick the Vast, chief of the Isle of Berk. I'm, uh, kind of the heir to the chiefdom. Do you think  _your_  chief will see me sooner if I tell him what I told you?" Hiccup gave the smithy an apprehensive look. Hildi picked up the pace and looked ahead for a minute or so. Finally, she answered him.

"Yes... yes I think that would do it. That would get you a meeting with Chief Sten the Softsword, no problem."

"Sten the Softsword?"

"That's right. Our chief. He's firm but fair. His speeches pierce through his listeners like a sharp sword, but he can also be kind and gentle if the time calls for it. And of course he's a master swordsman, to top it all off. Rather a fine chief indeed. The island's lucky to have him."

Hiccup pondered her words, just as the grandest house in the village came into sight. The doors were closed, but there was light coming through the windows. The chief was awake.

"Go on ahead, I need to get back to my job at the forge" Hildi said as they came to a stop. "Good luck, Huckleberry."

"Hiccup."

"I  _knew_  that."

******

"So you're the son of Stoick the Vast, eh?" Sten the Softsword was much shorter than Hiccup had pictured him in his head.

"Yes sir. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Like I said before."

"And you're telling me that this whole weapons trade mishap has all been nothing but a misunderstanding?"

"Yes sir" Hiccup was getting tired of having his own sentences thrown back at him in question form. "So will you stop blocking outside communications and send a letter of apology to the other island?" It had been two hours. Hiccup just wanted to go back to the forge and have a meal with Aunt Hildi. No such luck, of course. He was sure that Toothless would be getting anxious too. Toothless was waiting around back, behind the chief's home. He wouldn't be spotted by anyone there.

The chief cleared his throat and folded his hands in his lap. "I trust your words, mostly because you are the son of a chief, and a chief that I greatly admire. I've heard your name before, Hiccup. Stories float around. You were the boy who defeated the Great Dragon. I believe it. I saw your leg when you walked in here. Quite impressive, quite impressive." This man just didn't stop _talking._ The chief's light beard shook up and down as his mouth flapped open and shut. "So, Hiccup, how early did your ship arrive this morning? You must have left quite late at night to get here."

"Oh, we actually arrived last night" Hiccup answered.

"You... you arrived last night?"

"Yes sir."

"How, exactly?"

"With Toothless, sir."

"Toothless...?" the chief scrunched his eyebrows together, failing to understand.

"Toothless is my friend, sir. And he's also a night fury."

The chief's mouth fell open in a small "O" shape. "So you got here... on a dragon."

"That's correct." Hiccup enjoyed the reaction from the chief. He almost forgot that Gildiland had rarely received dragon attacks in the past, and not at all in the last few years. Dragons must have been more of a novelty here than they were on Berk. "Toothless is the best of them all. Loyal, fast, and fierce" he said, giving a sideways glance at Toothless through the back window. Toothless could hear Hiccup perfectly and understood a compliment when he heard one. He sat erect and looked around with self-satisfaction. As if anyone was even looking. Hiccup held back a laugh. "I can introduce you to him, if you'd like."

The chief was taken aback. "What do you mean by that? Wh-where is the beast right now? Is it here?"

Hiccup chuckled. "He's just outside, around back. Would you like me to call him in, sir?"

"Oh, um, yes. Yes that would be fine. I remember hearing that the Berkians rode dragons, but of course I wasn't thinking about that at the moment, seeing as you arrived so suddenly. Yes, bring the dragon in. It must be quite a sight, I'm sure."

" _He"_  Hiccup responded, "is definitely a remarkable sight. Especially when it's your first time seeing him."

******

The meeting was a success. Sten took to Toothless well, but the chief was more on the skittish side when it came to spending time with a dragon for more than five minutes.  _Thank Thor it's finally over with._ Hiccup was having a grand old time strolling by the water with Toothless on a more remote part of the island, away from all the crowds. His talk with the chief had taken much less time than he ever thought it would. Afterwards he had gone back to eat lunch and then wandered around the town. What would he do with the other week and six days he had left? He had money. He could do a bit of shopping in the village. There was one shop in particular that had caught Hiccup's eye: the cartographer's. He wanted to know about the other places that existed farther south. That was something to consider, a visit to the cartographer's place for a map that showed just the south. Hiccup's own map of the southern countries was very vague. It was either that, or he could go back to the forge and work on the new tail for Toothless. Or maybe the two friends could just stay there, right on the coast, and look out at the vast sea for the remainder of their time in Gildiland. That was what Hiccup wanted to do at the moment. While Toothless hunted for fish in the shallow waters, Hiccup gazed out across the sea. The sun was beginning to set. He watched as a bird flew close to the island.  _Hang on,_ Hiccup thought _, that's not a bird. That's a..._

Hiccup knew a dragon when he saw one. It was very small, most likely a terrible terror. And it was flying in his direction. As it got closer, Hiccup could just make out something attached to the petite dragon's leg. A few minutes later Hiccup stood up just as the dragon landed haphazardly on the grainy soil. It bounced once, then came to a a stop with a squeal. Toothless left behind the cod he he'd caught and padded up to Hiccup and the little dragon to see what was going on. Hiccup knelt down next to the dragon- it was a common brown, not a terrible terror- and inspected its leg. There was a piece of paper tied to it. A letter? He cut the string with his pocket knife and unfolded it. It was a letter for him. The handwriting was messy, like it had been written in a hurry. It read,

_Son,_

_I fear that Berk is in danger. A few hours after you left, Astrid went to check on the_   _sisters. She discovered that Krista was missing, and from what I was told, Sjenna was also behaving suspiciously. Tonight a man was caught outside of the mead hall, a spy, listening to me and Gobber while we were discussing the_   _matter. He was captured by another Berkian, and during his questioning he announced in confidence that Berk was no match for Askr Ey. Upon further inquiry, he shouted for the world to hear that his loyalty lay with Seljast, chief of the Askr Gotar. Then he proceeded to run himself through with his own knife. The man is dead. I do not doubt that more spies are here on the island, ready to give word to Seljast should anyone else leave. I'm afraid this may only be the beginning. Hiccup, there is a very real threat that the people of Berk will soon be faced with war. You cannot return home yet. I am asking you, as my son and as the only hope Berk has left, to leave Gildiland and go to Western Francium to beg the king for help. There are so few of us and many of the Askr Gotar. We need all the help we can get. If the king of Western Francium refuses to help, find help somewhere else. We have very limited time before a fight inevitably breaks out. I know you can do this. You're a sharp young man. Have faith, son._

- _Stoick the Vast_

Hiccup glanced up from his letter, shoving the piece of paper into his pocket. Toothless was looking at him worriedly.

"I'm sorry Toothless," he said softly, "but we need to leave this place." He looked around at the water, then in the direction of Hildi's forge.

"Tonight"

******

"Hildi! Aunt Hildi, you in here?" Hiccup ran through the door of the forge, out of breath from the long run. He had left Toothless down by the coast, already saddled and ready to go.

"In here, Hazelnut, I'll be right out."

"It's  _Hiccup"_ Hiccup muttered. Hildi heard him.

"I knew that!"

Hiccup caught his breath. "I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I just got a letter from my father. My home is in trouble."

Hildi emerged from her room in full blacksmith attire. She wore a thick dress covered in a heavy leather smock, as well as a glove of the same material on her left hand.

"You said danger? What's the problem?"

"Someone's been spying on Berk. I think we might have to start thinking about preparing for war, and I'm the only one who can go and find help. My father said in the letter that I need to go to Western Francium, to ask the king for help."

The old smithy clucked disapprovingly. "If you mean King Charles the Simple, you're better off asking someone else for help."

"King Charles the Simple? He's the king of Western Francium?"

"Well, he's also called Charles the Straightforward, but I think 'simple' is more accurate. You see, that king likes to stay out of everything. War, violence, washing his hair, that sort of stuff. I wouldn't go to Charles if I were you. He won't help. Try the Duke of Normandy, Hrólfr. I believe he also goes by Rolf. I hear he can be a bit shady sometimes, but always willing to send his warriors off to a good battle. Yes yes, go to Normandy. It's a bit farther in the north, but I think it's worth a shot, hmm?"

Hiccup thought for a moment.  _If I go to Francium and the king refuses to help me, I'll just be a day's flight from Normandy anyway. I'll have another place to go. And if the king_ does  _agree to help me, I could still go to the duke and get backup assistance if we need it! Ha! I might actually have a fighting chance at saving Berk!_

"All right, I'll go to Normandy.  _But,_ I'm still going to try to ask the king first. My father told me that that was where I should go, and if he's wrong I'll try asking Hrólfr."

"Sounds like a fine plan to me" answered Hildi. "Now let me give you some things to bring along. Oh here, you'll want to remember that spare fin you've been making, and maybe some extra leather, and this blanket..." Hiccup left Hildi to her muttering and bustling about. He headed over to the workbench that had acted as a bed for him the past night. He grabbed the small weave bag that held his belongings from underneath the bench and brought it out. One of the straps caught on the leg though, and some of his items came clattering out. He bent down to pick up his journal, a couple pencils... had he dropped anything else?

_"Létta_! What's this?" Hildi had picked something up from the floor in an attempt to help Hiccup get his things back in order. "Is this supposed to be a feather? Well shaped, boy, but it's missing quite a bit of detail."

The feather. Hiccup had almost forgotten he'd packed it.

"Oh! Yeah, that's um, that's just something I was working on. I brought it with me to keep it safe." He shrugged off the comment.

Hildi furrowed her brow. "Is it for yourself, or for someone else?"

"Oh, it's..." Hiccup sighed, thinking of moment before deciding no harm could come from telling the truth. "It's for someone else."

"Someone special?" Hildi had a knowing look about her.

"Yeah" Hiccup admitted. "Someone special." He gently took the piece of metal from the blacksmith's hand and slipped it back in the bag with the rest of his things.

"It's got traces of silver in it. You'd better take good care of that. Someone might take it, and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

Hiccup gave a halfhearted smile. "No. I just hope the person it's for is still safe when I get back home. Thank you for you hospitality, Aunt Hildi. You've been very kind. And, to be completely honest, I've never met a woman blacksmith before."

Hildi grinned proudly, displaying a set of straight but yellowing teeth. "Ah, you just haven't looked hard enough is all. I'm sure there are plenty of lady smiths all over the world! Of course, to be completely honest myself, I'd say I'm the best of them all. Now go on and get yourself to Francium, boy! How about I accompany you on your way to your dragon?"

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks."

No one paid much attention to Hiccup as he and the blacksmith made their way down to the coast. The village folk probably mistook Hiccup for a tourist, and no one seemed to notice his fake leg. The two were able to make it to Toothless without so much as a "hello" from any passersby. With his belongings all together and stuffed into the singular saddlebag, Hiccup mounted Toothless and faced down where Aunt Hildi stood.

"I wish I could've had more time to get to know you better" Hiccup said sadly.

"Ah, it's quality, not quantity" Hildi answered. "And who knows? Maybe you'll decide to come back here for a visit, eh?"

Hiccup laughed. "Yeah, I might just do that. All right Toothless, you ready?" Toothless gave an impatient beat of his wings. "Okay then. Let's go."

With a final wave to the old woman with the heavy smock and the warm eyes, Hiccup and Toothless took flight.

A few seconds after they had left the ground, Hiccup heard a yell and looked back. Aunt Hildi was waving up at them.

"Goodbye Hiccup!" she shouted through the air. Hiccup waved back. Soon Gildiland was almost half a mile away. Then Hiccup realized something.

"How about that" he murmured. "She actually got my name right."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> yeah yeah so they didn't have compasses back during Hiccup's time (I'm going sort of loosey-goosey with the time period) but Hiccup's a clever li'l thing, he made his own compass and he's just ahead of his time.


	5. To Europe and the King

 

 

 

 

Four days passed. Hiccup and Toothless flew during the nights to avoid being spotted, and more often than not they managed to find a place to land before dawn set in.

It became a routine. Just straight flying through the night, then trying to find an island to land on for the day, which usually wasn't too hard to do.

By the third night, they were unable to find a place to land because of how far out at sea they had traveled, and although they knew they wouldn't be spotted by anyone out in the middle of nowhere, they still needed rest. Rest was very much necessary.

They managed to find land a few hours into the morning, and Hiccup assumed it must have been somewhere on the coast of Hispania. Exhausted, they rested in a secluded area by the sea, safely covered by the surrounding trees. Reluctant to leave their warm, sandy sanctuary, the two remained for the day and then took off again that night.

Hours blurred together. The tediousness of a long flight was wearing Hiccup down. Toothless too.

It wasn't until seemingly innumerable hours later did Hiccup realize with a jolt... They must have crossed the border nearly an  _hour_  ago...

They were already  _here_. And Hiccup, feeling like an idiot, had only just remembered.

He looked down, straining his neck against the power of the wind rushing by. He was right. Although one wouldn't be able to tell it was a different country just by looking at it, Hiccup knew he couldn't be wrong about his timing. He hadn't looked down in hours and he was just happy that he was looking now.

It took him no more than a minute's glance before deciding that, perhaps, he wanted to live there some day. Before he had even set foot in the country, he already knew that this would be a place that he wouldn't be able to leave easily. Acres upon acres of farmland, trees and greenery, and a smattering of large buildings, all elaborately constructed and all different. Many of the larger buildings looked like they might be cathedrals or monasteries.

From their bird's-eye view, Hiccup and Toothless could also see little villages here and there, along with an extraordinary amount of farmland. The organization differed from what Hiccup was used to. Everything changed little by little as they had made their way farther southeast. This was no Berk. This was Francium.

_Now all we've got to do is find a big building that looks like a castle. Shouldn't be too difficult..._

Hiccup scanned the ground miles below and kept a sharp eye out for any sign of what they were looking for. He was very wrong of course- finding a castle would be much more difficult than expected. They had been flying for hours since the sun had gone down, Hiccup was tired, and so was Toothless. Now, the sun was rising again and still no sign of the king's estate. The two would have to find the castle soon or land in a spot where they wouldn't be noticed until they wanted to be. Hiccup knew that there would be no avoiding witnesses this time. Even if he managed to avoid people for a day, he would have to get to the castle and bring Toothless with him. It would be pretty difficult to go unnoticed with a great black dragon following him, a foreigner, banging on the doors of king Charles's place. Hiccup couldn't leave Toothless in a hiding place since he would be needed, just in case Hiccup couldn't convince the king of his dilemma. He wouldn't  _hurt_ Charles, but normally a night fury with an attitude could scare a little sense into anyone.

Hiccup's eyes drooped. Toothless flapped his wings a little slower. This was becoming hopeless, Hiccup was about to give up.  _We'll never find it in ti-_

"Wait Toothless, there! That one right down there past that little village. The stone building with the turrets and the flag! I think that's the king's castle!"

Toothless could see it easily in the dim light. It was a grand stone estate, complete with a walled courtyard, a drawbridge, and a hundred windows aglow with candlelight. They had found it- King Charles's castle! They were still too high to see whether or not there were any people near the place yet. Hiccup thanked the gods that the sun was only just coming up. Everything down below was covered in semi-darkness, he was sure no one would be able to spot him and Toothless yet. Hiccup doubted anyone could detect anything new up above, even if the onlooker had the sharpest eyes and looked up multiple times. But, their cover in the dark wouldn't last much longer.

Eventually they found a place to land on the outskirts of a nearby forest, a safe distance from the village that bordered the castle.

"We made it Toothless. Western Francium." Hiccup sighed in relief and slipped out of the saddle. Toothless stretched his back like a cat might and let out a growl.

"I know, I know, we're both tired, but we're gonna have to talk to the king as soon as we can. It could be a matter of life or death for the others, Toothless. We're kind of in a hurry."

Toothless was  _not_ going to be shortchanged from getting his beauty sleep. He gave another growl, this time of indignation, and began to walk away from Hiccup.

"Hey! Toothless, get back here. I mean it!" Hiccup stood where he was.  _I am_ not  _going to get bossed around by a dragon._ Hiccup was in absolutely no mood for this. "Aw c'mon Toothless," he whined, "we can sleep after we talk to the king!"

Toothless didn't even slow down. Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes. Finally he simply gave in.

"Fine! Have it your way. But if we're too late with getting help to Berk I'm blaming you!" With that, he walked to Toothless's side and set out a blanket for himself to sleep on. It was one of the blankets Aunt Hildi had given him. What Hiccup wouldn't give to be back in the smithy, having a hot bowl of soup and chatting with the blacksmith. He lay down on his back and looked up at the clear night sky. "Just one hour, okay Toothless? One hour..." and just like that, Hiccup's eyes closed and he fell asleep, snoring as he did so. Toothless did the same (but without the snoring). They were both too tired to argue anymore.

******

Hiccup was woken by something batting lightly at his nose.

He opened his eyes groggily - and was greeted by a pair of bright, green orbs hovering not even two inches above his face.

" _Ack_!" Hiccup yelped in surprise, standing up from his sleeping spot. There was a loud  _raaaaaow!_ from somewhere below and he looked down.

A tiny black cat clung with two paws to Hiccup's pant leg, and it was staring right back up at him, wide-eyed and curious. What the... a  _cat?_  That was... funny. The cat must have come from the village, or perhaps it was just a stray? No, It looked too well fed to be feral. By then, Hiccup realized that it was still fairly dark outside. They must have only been asleep for a half hour at the most. Great, now he was  _still_ tired. With a sigh, he gently tugged the clawing mass of fur from his pant leg, and the cat  _mewed_ in indignation, stirring Toothless from his own restive sleep, and it sat stubbornly at Hiccup's feet, watchful.

Well, they might as well go to the castle now. At least they could avoid more people when it was still dark out.

Although this was somewhat true, Hiccup knew that there would likely still be a few stray villagers going about doing laundry or collecting wood outside their homes. If this place was  _anything_ like Gildiland, the French would be shocked at the presence of Toothless. They might  _hate_ dragons, for all Hiccup knew.

But that was a chance he was willing to take, if he wanted to get to king Charles and... well, beg for help.

After waking a rather annoyed Toothless, Hiccup steeled himself and started in the direction of the village with the night fury following close behind. A soft  _meow_ reached his ears and Hiccup looked back down at the black cat. It was walking right next to him, in the same direction they were headed.

"Okay then, fine,  _you_  can lead the way" Hiccup muttered, wondering how tired he must have been to be talking to a cat. Then again, he was the one who was always talking to his dragon.

******

"Chief! Any word from Hiccup yet?" Fishlegs was heading to the academy when he spotted Stoick the Vast trudging back to his home. There had been no messages from Hiccup in the past week, and that worried him. Fishlegs knew it too, and that was why he was asking.

"Sorry boy, no letter from him yet." Stoick looked tired. He felt tired. He wouldn't be able to keep this from the rest of he village for much longer, Berk was in enough danger as it was. Only a handful of people had witnessed the capture (and even fewer the suicide) of the Askr Gotar spy, and those people had decided to keep the matter a secret for the time being. Of course, it was also under the orders of the chief himself that they keep their "bloody yappers shut." There was too much still in question. Would the Askr Gotar declare war on Berk? Would they take the tribe by surprise? Stoick didn't know, but he didn't like the look of things. Soon he would have to call a village meeting and tell the Berkians about their ordeal, and then they would have to start seriously preparing. It was only a matter or time now.

******

The village was coming up in front of them. Just before they were even a few yards away from the first house -more like a hut, actually- the cat broke into a run and scampered away towards the castle, leaving Hiccup and Toothless behind. Hiccup glanced at Toothless, who reacted indifferently. He shrugged.  _Like we needed a cat to show us the way, anyway._ The dragon and rider entered the village and passed by the first hut, which had a thatched roof and a thin swirl of smoke leaking through a makeshift chimney. There was no light from within. As Hiccup had guessed, few people were awake this early. It wouldn't be a good hour or so before the sun would really begin to rise. The two companions wove through the scattered huts, some which were built from mud-clay and others (the ones that looked somewhat nicer) which were made from uneven planks of wood. Hiccup tried to keep quiet, and Toothless the same. As big as he was, Toothless could be silent when he wanted to be. He wasn't considered a deadly predator for nothing. Hiccup, on the other hand, lacked the same coordination. As they passed their fifth wooden hut, he tripped over his metal leg and fell on his right shoulder into the dirt with a  _thud._

" _Ow!"_ Hiccup hissed through his teeth.

Toothless stopped and put his head down to try and help him up. Hiccup winced, gripping Toothless around his thick neck to stand back up. Had he been loud enough to wake anyone?

" _Arrête! Qui êtes-vous_?" A thin, nasal voice clipped through the silence from the nearest hut. Hiccup turned his head around to glimpse a silhouette of someone walking towards him.  _Oh... not good._

The stranger halted a few yards away.

" _Mon Dieu... Étranger, qui est le démon avec toi? Parlez!_ "

Hiccup's mind switched into overdrive, trying to translate whatever the man was saying. How could he have been so thoughtless? Of  _course_ no one here would speak Norse, he was in Francium! It was a good thing he had studied - or at least, attempted to study - French. From what the man had said, Hiccup was only just able to gather that he himself was the stranger, and Toothless was his... "demon" companion.

Pretty accurate, actually. He racked his brain for a decent answer. He knew his accent was a little rough once he started to talk, but it was better than nothing.

"H-hello, my name is..." mother of Odin, what was the word for Hiccup? "... _Hoquet?_  I am friend, and the demon is, erm.." he didn't know how to say Toothless. He would have to improvise.

"His name is  _Pas Dents_. He is a friend also. We visit here for to see the king." Hiccup squinted through the shadows to see the figure of a rather tall man staring back at them. As the man stepped closer, Hiccup noted that he had a bearded face, terribly wind-chapped, worn from age and work and covered in brown sun spots. He also carried a worn, knobbed walking stick.

In a moment, the stranger was upon them. He eyed Hiccup with deep suspicion, and kept another good yard away from Toothless, but that was still pretty close, distance-wise. Hiccup was impressed. This man was no coward, even though he had probably never seen a real dragon in all his life.

"Ehh, No Teeth, you say? That beast? The creature looks positively deadly..." With those words he edged a little farther away from Toothless, pointing his walking stick in the night fury's direction but keeping his eyes on Hiccup. "How are  _you_ , a twig with hair and clothes, walking around with that... that demon from hell? You don't  _look_  like a hero. And I do not believe in the gods, so you're not a god. That goes without saying, of course," he looked Hiccup up and down. If Hiccup had understood more than half of the man's statement, he probably would have been ten times more annoyed. "Not even a demigod. And  _Hoquet_ does not sound like a particularly intimidating name to me. Do you tend to show up after someone has had too much to drink? If so, then perhaps the name suits you." Hiccup was still trying to wrap his head around the sentence, 'It goes without saying that you're not a god.'

Wow. Rude.

"Tell me, why have you come to this country? You are from far away, yes?"

Hiccup nodded. "From the Barbaric Archipelagos."

"A Norseman!" the man grunted, unimpressed. "I never liked the vikings, and I certainly don't like you. The vikings are no friends of ours. And tell the beast to go away from here! It will frighten the other villagers when they wake up. They will not tolerate either of you- my people will kill your demon out of fear. Leave this place while you can. I don't harm you now, so be thankful. But I am not stupid." He glared at Hiccup with distrust, but also some level of... was it reverence? "That creature will answer your commands, yes?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded again. The only words he had caught were, "go away," "villagers," "kill," "leave," and something about Toothless listening. Possibly to him.

"Y-yes?  _PasDents_ listens to me. And I cannot leave. It is necessary that I see the king. My people... have danger." Was that the right wording? Oh well. It would have to do.

"The  _king?_ Of all the stories. You wish to seek a meeting with the king? Step in line, boy, most people in this village would also like a word with the king. Bah!  _You_  aren't the only one who seeks the king's help." He spat on the ground before continuing his rant. "Our children are starving, our farming equipment is old and beaten up, we have little food and next to no payment. And have you seen our homes?" He gestured towards the huts, which were basically run-down shacks with dirty old rugs for doors. Hiccup could understand as much simply by listening to the man's tone of voice, as well as by the way that he motioned towards the houses. He realized he had been taking his own home back on Berk too much for granted.

Sure, he didn't even have a mattress on his bed. But at least he'd had a  _bed._ And a real  _house_ along with it, not a mud-clay shack. He felt a wave of sympathy for this strange man. Hiccup was about to speak again when another, higher voice joined them sharply from the doorway of the hut which the man had pointed to.

" _Gerard! Qu'est-ce que c'est? T'as un nouveau ami, eh, débile?_ "

Hiccup could pretty much understand... well, all of that. Not that he was happy about it. And Thor, those remarks were laced with more sarcasm than Hiccup could only  _dream_  of putting to use. The tall man seemed to shrink a little when he heard the voice. Both he and Hiccup looked on as a middle-aged woman in a kerchief and a tattered brown dress came stalking out of the hut. Hiccup couldn't see her face, but he could only guess that she looked angry.

Right he was.

"Celine! I didn't mean to wake you. There is a boy here, and he's brought a... a  _demon_  with him into our village!" The man pointed his walking stick at Hiccup and Toothless.

The woman was walking very quickly and had almost reached them. She must not have seen Toothless yet, he managed to blend in so well with the dark. When she heard the word "demon" the woman whirled around to look past Hiccup and gave a gasp. She stumbled back, clutching at her heart.

"No no, Celine, he will not... He  _will_   _not_  harm you" Gerard ran to the woman, obviously his wife, took her gently by the shoulders. He glared at Hiccup, as if for some sort of confirmation, and Hiccup held up his hands to show that Gerard told the truth.

" _Pas Dents_ doss not hurt friends" Hiccup said gently. "And he is my bess friend. He ess no danger to your village. I promise."

Celine, still clutching at her heart, took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Gerard, why did you not warn me about this beast earlier? That is no demon.  _That_  is a dragon! The boy has a  _dragon_  with him! He is not an ordinary boy if he has  _that_ thing following him around!"

Gerard looked at Toothless, who sat quietly next to Hiccup swishing his tail back and forth.

"A... that is a dragon?"

"Yes" answered Hiccup.

"I have... never seen a dragon. This beast, does it fly?"

Hiccup grinned. "Yes, he doss fly. And I fly wiv him on his back, wiv a, um" he snapped his fingers, trying to think of the word, "wiv a saddle" he finished.

The couple stared in wonder from beast to boy.

" _Incroyable"_ the man muttered under his breath. "My mother used to tell me stories about the dragons... I did not know..." He shook his head in amazement. "If you keep away from this village, I suppose you should go and seek a meeting with the king. Who knows, maybe  _you'll_  get lucky and have the success that no one else here has had. Take your... dragon, and leave. Before anyone else wakes. Go, now!" Gerard shook his walking stick at the young man and his dragon.

Hiccup smiled a small smile at the man and woman, then turned to Toothless. "Never knew the French were such a friendly bunch" Hiccup whispered to himself with a roll of his eyes. "C'mon bud" he said in his native Norse. "Let's go meet the king."

With a hasty wave of goodbye, Hiccup and Toothless left the couple staring in awe and passed through the rest of the huts until they reached the outside of the village. The castle, standing out starkly against the brightening sky, towered before the two only a mile away. A great stone wall encircled the building, taller than ten men combined.

Gerard stood, staring dumbly at the young man and scaly creature, muttering another, "Incroyable." Then his wife, deciding she had had enough of the nonsense, smacked her husband upside the head, grumbling something like, " _T'es une pomme de terre... non, un crotte d'un chien... avec le visage d'un dragon. Putain..._ " Gerard grimaced, but took one last look at the once-in-a-lifetime sight, before turning to go back inside.

Hiccup and Toothless, on the other hand, were now wide, wide awake. Hiccup gazed at the grand castle before them, separated only by a stone wall.

"There it is. Now all we have to do is get past that wall and some guards and we're as good as gold. So, what do you think about meeting the king of Western Francium, huh?"

Toothless flicked his head, letting Hiccup know that they should get moving. With that, Hiccup resumed walking in the direction of the best chance they had at saving Berk before a war could start. Before anyone could get hurt.

******

They made it to the wall as the sun became visible over the green landscape. No one was in the area, Hiccup and Toothless had managed to find a more inconspicuous route. They reached an archway that looked like it was closed off and rested for a minute in the shadow of the castle wall. Toothless was barely able to fit himself entirely underneath the archway, but he did his best.

_Nearly there. Only thing left to do is present ourselves at the entrance._ Hiccup was mentally planning out every way of approaching the castle entrance where all of those guards would be stationed. In this situation, he really had no other choice than a direct confrontation. If they tried sneaking in or even  _breaking_ in from a different way, Hiccup and Toothless would most definitely get caught (of course, Hiccup would probably just have Toothless wait outside the castle  _if_  it ever came to that), and that wouldn't exactly work to their advantage. Hiccup took a deep breath.

"I... I guess we just have to suck it up and get this over with. All right bud, no more hiding. We're not here for our own enjoyment, remember?" He took a step out from under the archway and stumbled a bit. Steadying himself against the stone wall, Hiccup sucked in another anxious breath and followed the wall to where the solid stone opened up into the main entrance. Then he turned to face Toothless and held out a hand for the night fury to wait until he knew what was past the bridge. With his back against the wall, Hiccup slid up to the side of the entrance and twisted his head around to see who was across the bridge. He inspected the size of the grand main door, which was enormous, then the four guards who stood erect at either side of it.

They wore bright yellow stockings with leather tunics over top, white shirts with billowing sleeves, leather gauntlets, and blue, feathered caps. Each guard gripped a gleaming spear in one hand and held the other hand behind their backs. A sword hung in a sheath from each guard's belt and they all wore a blue sash going diagonally across their chests. All in all, Hiccup found the men more colorful than intimidating.  _I guess this might not be_ so  _bad after all._

Just to be sure he wouldn't end up looking like someone from a nearby village, Hiccup checked himself over just to see how he looked. His tunic was in pretty decent shape, his hair might have been a bit tangled but that couldn't really be helped now, and he was wearing his traveling boots, which were a bit nicer than a common villager's. Being the son of a chief was convenient sometimes. Hiccup sighed and turned back to Toothless to grab something from his bag. He pulled out his own leather vest, which might improve his appearance at least a little bit. Then he ran his tongue over his teeth and combed his fingers through his hair (which did nothing for him). Vest on and hair somewhat less tangled, Hiccup struck up his nerve and made the decision to just walk right out from his hiding place and hope for the best. Surely the guards wouldn't immediately drive someone away just for walking across the bridge, right?

_Deep breaths Hiccup, deep breaths, just tell them you're here to see the king. Don't bring up Toothless yet. Just show them you're a friend, not an enemy. Deep breaths, that's it._

In all honesty, Hiccup was expecting the worst. He rounded the corner of the stone wall and stepped into view of the castle door. The guards didn't notice him yet. Hiccup took a few more steps out in full view and made it to the drawbridge. Then the guards saw Hiccup.

" _Arrête là! Ami ou ennemi_?" One of the four guards to the left of the main door raised a spear and shouted across the drawbridge to Hiccup.

" _Répondez! Ami ou ennemi_?"

"Euhh,  _ami_?" Hiccup called back. Damned French again, he had almost forgotten he still needed that.

The guard who had called out gave a strict bob of his head and uttered a firm, " _Approchez-vous_."

Hiccup accepted the invitation to step forward and crossed the drawbridge within a few moments. Once he was only a yard or so away from the castle entrance, a second guard came forward and blocked the door. This man's accent wasn't as rough as Gerard's, but he spoke too fast. On the other hand, Hiccup was becoming more comfortable with the language. Actually comprehending the words? Hell no. Going on just context clues? Hell yes.

"What is your reason for being here? Obviously you're not a villager from around here, not with that tunic and those shoes." He pointed to Hiccup's slightly dirtied attire. "Unless of course, you stole them?"

"What? N-no, I-"

"Thieves here are punished severely. We will chop off your fingers, or even your limbs, if we have to. Are  _you_  a thief?" He looked Hiccup up and down a second time, eyebrows raised. When he spotted the metal leg he asked, now quiet, "And what is that? Already had your punishment, eh? You foreigners must do things differently." The other guards held back sniggers. "Here, it is hands, not feet." Those yellowing teeth and greasy mustache repulsed Hiccup to the point where he was trying to look anywhere but this guy's mouth. But he kept his expression from appearing too troubled.

"I am visit here to speak to the king" Hiccup responded as confidently as he could. "It ess very important I speak now wiv him. My home has danger." Ugh, why couldn't he get the wording right for that? "My people, we have anger with other tribe. This tribe, they want take our home and start a war. We need help from your king." He couldn't figure out what else to say. Basic French could only get him so far.

The greasy-mustached guard stared back at the gangly, freckled boy. Then the guard did something that Hiccup didn't realize he would be so afraid of until now.

He broke into laughter.

The others felt obligated to join in, too. One guard could barely hold onto his spear, he was laughing so hard. The one that had spoken to Hiccup wiped a single tear from his eye and breathed.

"Ahhh boy, you make a  _good_  joke!" the guard choked out, still chortling merrily to himself. "Look at yourself, what do you think makes  _you_ so special, hmm?" Then the laughter stopped, and the guard was back to being serious. "The king does not want to help people like you. You are barely a man! And you don't even have a sword, or any sort of  _title_  if I'm right. What do you think, my friends? Should we let this poor child pass into the castle? His little friends need the wise king's help!" The other guards shook with even more laughter. "I think their answer is... no. Go away, boy, and maybe Sir Ousmand will not run you through with his blade. A joke like that is all in good fun, but we don't have time to waste on the likes of your kind.  _Beurk_! Foreigners! And your French, it is barely passable. Did you hear me, stranger? I said leave!" With a jab of his spear, the guard who called himself "Sir Ousmand" forced Hiccup to take a few steps back. Hiccup had no other options now. He would have to call in plan B. Bolstering up his determination and confidence, or what little he had left of it after the guard's speech, he called out across the drawbridge.

" _Toothless_!"

Quick as lightning, the night fury, teeth bared and ferocious, came storming around the wall half flying, half running across the drawbridge. Every single guard took one look, dropped their spears, and cowered in terror under the archway while staggering dumbly into eachother, trying to get away from the winged beast.

" _Une monstre!"_

" _Un demon d'la nuit!"_

" _C'est un diable, il vienne pour nos amês!"_

_"Mon Dieu, priez pour moi."_

Toothless stopped short of the great wooden door under the marble archway and let loose a nice, convincing roar. Hiccup thought it had a wonderful effect on the guards. The little  _squeak_ of fear from the greasy-mustached Ousmand gave Hiccup a  _great_  deal of satisfaction. Pale-faced and shaky, the guard pointed a terrified finger at Toothless, incapable of wording the question that Hiccup knew the man wanted to ask: "Why is that  _thing_ here?"

"Oh, do you like him? He's very friendly, actually.  _Unless_ , of course, someone... gets in my way."

Hiccup smirked as the head guard scrambled to his feet, weapons forgotten on the ground. Toothless's presence always inspired more confidence in Hiccup than he really needed, but he enjoyed it all the same. "Now what was that you said about leaving?" Hiccup crossed his arms. Toothless stood tall next to his friend and snorted out a plume of smoke.

Sir Ousmand and the rest of the men dropped their spears in surrender.

"Please, what is it the d-demon wants?" The guard whom Hiccup had first met spoke up. "W-we will let you see the king, if that is what you wish! Spare us, we were only doing our job for his highness!"

The rest of the men nodded. Sir Ousmand was a bit more cynical about the matter.

"Why does the beast come when you call? I-Is he a pet of yours?"

Toothless hissed. The man jumped about a foot in the air. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I did not mean pet! H-he is a friend of yours then?"

"Oh yes, he ess my closest friend, and ess  _very_ protective." Hiccup watched the guard grow paler still. "So, you'll let us see the king? Toothless here is getting anxious..."

" _Non!_ I mean,  _herm herm,_ no, please. Your friend need not be anxious. You are both welcome to enter the castle as guests. We can have you situated with a room in the castle, and I will have the head of the council make an appointment for you. You will only have to wait to see his highness no more than three days. Is this good for you?" The guard's eyes kept darting to Toothless every few words.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "We're in a bit of a hurry. Cut it down to two days and my friend here might be gentle."

Sir Ousmand gulped.

"Done."

******

"I asked you to kill him."

"My lord, I _couldn't_. He is never alone, even when he's away from his friends or his father. That... that  _dragon_ follows him wherever he goes!"

"And Sjenna?"

"Sjenna was no help! She made a scene, and now the Berkians will wonder what's happened to me once I stop showing up in the village every few days and-"

"I thought you fed them a cover story?"

"Y-yes, I did. Everyone thinks I've taken ill and Sjenna has been taking care of me. She's still on Berk, she could s-still take out the boy-"

"No! Sjenna could just as easily mistake a dragon for a fish. There's no way that girl won't get caught. You  _should_ have stayed on Berk."

"I had to come back to speak with you! Did you  _know_ they were training dragons?"

"No, but we would have been  _fine,_  even without that information! Our army is ten times larger than the entire village of Berk. Our men have slain dragons before, they will be a mere nuisance."

"But we don't know just how well the dragons have been trained! What if the Berkians use them against us? They could be a match for us with those fire-breathing  _things_  on their side."

" _Silence."_ The deep, rugged voice echoed softly through the spacious stone chamber. "I will be the judge of that. When the battle begins, we will show no mercy. Blood of both men and dragons will be shed, and the Askr Gotar will come out of this fight victorious. Nothing, and I mean  _nothing,_  will get in our way. Do you understand, Krista?"

Krista Bani wrung her hands and sighed.

"Yes... father."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh new languages, muehehe. Yes, in case it was a little confusing, Hiccup's conversation with Gerard and Celine, plus the guards, was in French. Not Norse.
> 
> Hiccup's dialect key: "doss" = "does," "ess" = "is," and "wiv" = "with."


	6. Anxiety and a Scenic Tour

Aside from the incident involving Sir Ousmand and the rest of the guards, Hiccup's first day in the castle went... surprisingly okay. Toothless, on the other hand, would have to disagree.

The Head of the Royal Council, fearing that Toothless would scare the rest of the castle's residents, decided that it would be better for Toothless to stay in an empty stable instead. A  _stable_. Hiccup wasn't too pleased with the idea either, but he realized that the man was probably right. That didn't make it any better though. So, Hiccup made the decision to accompany one of the servants to the stable for Toothless. Neither one ended up too disappointed.

The two friends were pleasantly surprised to find that the empty stable had been cleaned out, then furnished to accommodate a new arrival, after the stable hands had gotten notice about a "special guest" staying there.

Whispers of " _dragon_ " and "hero from the Nordlands" and even things like "night beast with a knightly rider" had already begun to spread around the castle like forest fire. Hiccup heard snippets of conversations and caught a few of the nobility falling silent just a bit too quickly when the mysterious "night rider" passed them by, before looking away from him before he could suspect. But oh, he suspected. He had been talked about behind his back when he was still "Hiccup the Useless" only a few years ago, and that sort of feeling of being out of the loop never really goes away. If he wasn't so preoccupied, Hiccup might have been a bit more annoyed with this.

The grandiose stone castle was fantastic, a maze of hallways and galleries, rooms with a stray servant or two, and passageways that blended together in some places, while others cut into sharp turns. Hiccup was entranced by the architecture; The styling, the  _craftsmanship_ , the  _history_. He wished he could look everywhere at once. The place reminded him of a tall tale he'd once heard about, a story that had taken place a few centuries ago in the fairytale kingdom of Camelot, home to the legendary King Arthur. Of course, King Charles obviously could not be an equal to such a figure, but the castle was certainly something. Hiccup was just wondering where he might find a library when the young servant, who was leading in front of him, turned to face him and said graciously, "Votre chambre, monsieur."

The servant, who wasn't really more than a boy, bowed and motioned with a hand to the doorway on his left. The door was opened already. Hiccup noticed that the servant, still bowing, was taking this chance to look at his metal leg. He knew it was only out of innocence that the boy would want to know what had happened, but Hiccup was more than ready to be left alone to make his plans. He nodded to the boy as a signal to leave, and the young servant bowed again before turning red in the face, and walked quickly back the way they had come.

With the boy gone, Hiccup turned and peered through the doorway.

_Oh... wow. Now this is something I would have given my left leg for._

He was awestruck by the size of the room (or should he say  _rooms_ ) staring back at him.

He walked slowly into the first room, a sort of sitting room with intricately carved wooden furniture and tasseled cushions, rich curtains hanging down in deep reds with trimmings of gold, a tapestry on one wall and a framed painting on another, and fresh flowers in a vase that sat tall on a polished oak table. A fire crackled in the fireplace to Hiccup's far right. The fireplace was deep-set in the wall and had a marble floor. The rest of the room had plain stone flooring, and it was no wonder a fire had already been lit. A room with stone could get cold quickly. There was even a bearskin rug on the floor in the center of the room. Was this place really all for him during his stay? Impossible.

Hiccup leisurely strolled through the first room and into the second, the bedchamber. There was a bed, of course, and a splendid one at that. It even had a mattress. Hiccup would have been happy with just that, since he'd never had a real mattress on his bed back at home.

But it didn't stop there, oh no, it wasn't just a simple bed with a mattress in the middle of the castle bedchamber. There were  _pillows_ , stuffed almost to bursting with soft, downy feathers. There were also sheets, some silk, some velvet, and a heavy fur blanket had been draped artfully across the foot of the bed. The polished headboard boasted a magnificent carving of a lion's head with a cross above it. Thor almighty, the French sure knew how to host a guest.

Hiccup admired the carving in the headboard for a few moments- It was the rustle of the curtains from the room's singular window that made him look away. He walked to the window and pushed the curtains back.

The view from the room was a sight to behold.

_Gardens._ They didn't really have gardens back on Berk. Hiccup knew about flower gardens of course, but had never seen one. A real one. The little patch of weeds and stray dandelions in Mrs. Ack's backyard didn't really count. From his bedchamber window Hiccup had a wonderful view of the castle courtyard, which contained painstakingly sculpted gardens, and periodically placed throughout was a series of dirt paths. A few nobles of the court strolled among the many little pathways. Now Hiccup felt the urge to go outside and take a walk himself.

But then (wasn't this just typical) there was a knock at the door. He went back through the two rooms and found that the servant boy had returned, standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Hiccup tried not to sound completely exasperated.

" _Euh, une lettre d'le roi, m-monsieur. C'est pour vous_."

A letter from the king? Had he decided to see Hiccup earlier after all?

Hiccup grabbed the roll of parchment excitedly from the servant's hand, startling the poor boy in the process. Hiccup didn't notice, but unrolled the parchment and read. Wait a second... It was in Norse! The day was full of surprises.

_To Hiccup of the dragons,_

_I understand you come to visit from the distant Nordlands. You are a unique case indeed. My Head Guard, the distinguished Sir Ousmand,_ (Here, Hiccup rolled his eyes)  _has informed me that you traveled here with a great dragon. I have studied much of the legends concerning the dragons, including the Viking Wars. I am also aware that these Wars have since ended, and I suspect your people had something to do with this. The records of war have not been so recently updated since two years ago and I have yet to learn more about the matter. I hope you will be prepared to share with me what you can about the Vikings's war with the dragons, as well as your reason for your visit to my country. Please know that it is rare of me to write letters to guests, but you seem to be an exception. I wish you a comfortable stay, and look forward to speaking with you in three days._

_Sincerely his Royal Highness,_

**_King Charles III_ **

Was that  _it_? Just a greeting message? Obviously the king hadn't given any thought to how urgent Hiccup's situation might have been. Hiccup growled in irritation, making the boy (who had not left yet) give a jump. Hiccup looked at the servant apologetically and tried to get a grip on himself, before he mumbled a bitter " _merci_ " and sent the boy on his way. Hiccup read the letter one more time before crumpling it up and launching it into the fireplace. He watched as the parchment puffed up into a pocket of blue flames and burned away from the center to the very tips. Hiccup's anxiety was growing quickly. How bad  _was_ the situation back home?  _Would_ there be a war? Or was his father getting ahead of himself, making himself believe that the spy from Askr Gotar wasn't just some maniac planting paranoid ideas in his mind? Hiccup pulled at his hair and tapped his fingers on his thigh out of nervous habit.

_Odin, please let me have enough time._

******

Regardless of the angry mood he was in before night fell, Hiccup slept like a baby. The bed was so _comfortable_ , he hated to leave it behind after being woken by a sharp knock at the bedroom door.

The same servant from yesterday was waiting for him just behind the door, red-faced again and too nervous to look the "great dragon tamer" in the eye. Hiccup couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the kid.

" _Oui_?" he managed to say through a particularly heavy yawn.

The servant raised his eyebrows, but quickly explained to Hiccup that he was told to give the "Night Rider" a tour of the castle and the grounds.

Hiccup, realizing that he had nothing else to do for a couple days other than prepare to talk to the king, obliged to letting the boy show him around. He was definitely happy to finally see the castle library. By Loki's Mischief, that library was a heaven to Hiccup, even if it was awfully small. He gave the servant boy a good two hour break so that he could read as much as he could. Hiccup looked at maps of the southern countries, studied some phrases from Arabic and Greek scrolls, learned about the history of nadelbinding, and even convinced the servant in charge of the library to let him borrow a scroll on the history of the Viking Wars.

That done, Hiccup was taken outside to the courtyard, and by that time he was getting antsy. He was worried about Toothless-- Of course, Toothless could take care of himself, but what kind of treatment was he getting in his stable? Hiccup still found the sleeping quarters to be extremely undignified for his companion, he just wanted to get Toothless out of there and take a walk with him. The young boy leading him around would allow no such thing. To his further annoyance, Hiccup was unable to get the servant boy's name. Either the kid was too shy, or Hiccup's accent was very poor and his questions simply weren't understood. He hoped the king spoke Norse as well as he could write it. As much as Hiccup loved learning languages, he  _hated_  French.

The two wove their way through the labyrinth of walls and paths, gardens and fountains. Just then, a trio of noblewomen passed by Hiccup and the young tour guide. The dress of the nobility was so strange to Hiccup compared to the viking style; The French nobility dressed more luxuriously than he was used to, but didn't have the need to cover up as much. Well, it  _was_ warmer here, much warmer than anything he was used to on Berk. Hiccup felt like he was far too under-dressed (or was it over-dressed?) as he passed the trio of women. They all looked at Hiccup for a split second, then turned to each other with grins on their faces, speaking rapidly in French and giggling shamelessly. One of the women carried a cat. Cute.

Then Hiccup did a double take. That cat looked too... familiar.

What... wait, that was the little black cat he'd seen just that morning! That was weird. 

_H_ _uh... guess it was hers all along?_

He stood for a moment there in the middle of the pathway, staring at the fair-skinned woman with dirty blonde hair as she gracefully trailed away with her friend. She didn't notice Hiccup staring back at her (now  _that_  would have been a very uncomfortable situation if she  _had_  caught him). Then Hiccup chuckled to himself. How coincidental that a palace cat should help him get to the castle. Must have been fate.

******

Toothless greeted his friend with much enthusiasm when he saw Hiccup enter the stable, gummy grin spreading wide.

"Hey bud! How'd you sleep? Were they good to you?"

Hiccup practically ran to Toothless and laid the palm of his hand on the dragon's nose. The night fury purred to let Hiccup know that he was absolutely fine. The two stable hands who stood nearby watched Hiccup and Toothless in awe, then turned their backs to mutter excitedly in French about the remarkable pair. Hiccup ignored the mutterings and laughed. He was just happy that Toothless was getting treated as decently as he himself was. After all, the stable was clean, spacious, and even had a curtain drawn across the entrance for privacy. In the back of the stable was an enormous bowl the size of a trough filled with fresh water. Good. Hiccup was even happier to find that Toothless was respected as more than "a beast with wings." He was Hiccup's equal, he _should_  be treated as such. He stepped away from Toothless and asked the two men muttering in the corner if Toothless had been fed. When they shook their heads without a word, Hiccup became confused.

"Why is he not eating? He is not sick, no?"

One of the stable hands stepped forward and explained to Hiccup that  _Pas Dents_ would not be fed. When presented with food, he explained, the dragon had hissed and retreated to the back of the stable, growling with fear.

"Well, what did you try to feed him?" asked Hiccup.

Eel, they said. Hiccup smacked a hand to his forehead. The stable hands looked troubled by his reaction.

"Ahh, I see now. You understand, No-Teeth doss not eat eel.  _All_  the dragons do not like eel, but they eat other fish. You have fish?"

The second stable hand nodded vigorously and hurried outside. He returned rolling a barrel into the stable. Then he opened the barrel lid with a knife, and out poured a pile of bighead carp. The smell was overpowering to Hiccup. Toothless, on the other hand, padded eagerly over to the barrel to eat. Hiccup grinned, looking over at the stable hands, who stared in wonder.

"Thank you. Juss remember, no eel. Only fish, Okay?"

The men nodded and thanked Hiccup graciously for correcting their mistake, then left the stable to get on with their other chores. Once he made sure that Toothless was all situated and content with his meal, Hiccup left the stable too.

He wondered what else there was to see around the castle. The  _first_  thing he decided he should do, though, was plan out what he was going to tell King Charles. He would have to explain the battle with the Red Death, that was a given. Then he would have to really sell his distress over Berk and the more-than-likely war to come. That part would probably be easily for him.

There was the anxiety again, growing in his chest with a physical sting.

_Just two more days after this, just two more days and I'll be able to ask for all the help we need. And if not... well, there's always the backup plan. Let's just hope it doesn't come to the "if not."_

Hiccup dug a hand into his tunic pocket and took out the metal feather. It still needed a few final touches. It was unfinished, and it might even be late in getting to its decided destination. No real details, just a vague shape and the idea- the hope- of where it would end up. Just like Hiccup.

******

Ruffnut Thorston had a very good ear for bad things. Things that came silently and caused damage and destruction. Damage and destruction were her specialties, after all, just like her brother's. The same night that Hiccup first stayed in King Charles's castle, the Thorston sister was tucked away in bed, dreaming about setting Gobber's underwear on fire and blaming it on her brother.

Then the dream changed. There was still fire as far as Ruffnut could figure, but she couldn't see anything except a warm orange glow. She heard light  _snaps_  and  _twangs_ , like a branch being bent back and then let go suddenly, followed by the sounds of light distubances in the air. The sounds of small objects flying at high speed. Ruffnut had  _always_  had a very good ear for those sorts of things, those bad things that were practically undetectable and even more deadly.

For instance, the sound of thirty flaming arrows whizzing through the air and onto the shores of Berk.

******

By their second day at the castle not another word was heard from the king. Hiccup had already rehearsed what he would say to Charles when he finally got to speak with him. He'd spent hours locked up in his little suite, and only remembered to eat because Jean-Marc (he'd finally gotten the servant boy to share his name) brought him three hearty meals that day; once in the early morning, again at noon, and yet again late evening. He just wasn't hungry like he should have been, maybe because of the strain from travel, maybe because of the nerves. Or maybe because he couldn't stop thinking of home.

"If there is anything you need sir, anything at all, you need only ask."

Jean-Marc and any other servants who met Hiccup said this every time they saw him. They were really making sure Hiccup was as comfortable as possible. He was so exhausted after his long trip from Gildiland to Francium, and he found that his body was only just catching up on that. Lethargy overtook Hiccup in spurts, his appetite was out of wack, and he had gone to sleep earlier the night before, only to realize he was still tired when he woke up. Traveling was much harder on Hiccup than he'd expected. Maybe he  _didn't_  want to travel as much as he thought.

That day while he was looking around his room, his gaze landed on the mirror hanging on the wall, next to a painting of a Roman battle. Hiccup's reflection stared tiredly back at him. He thought he looked on the thinner side. But then again he always did, didn't he? The only mirror Hiccup owned back at home was about the size of his hand from wrist to fingertips, and it was cracked in multiple places. He stepped closer to the big, polished mirror. There was a bit of stubble on his chin and jawline, a bit lighter than the dark auburn color of his hair but still noticeable from close up. Hiccup normally shaved around once or twice a month. He was only seventeen after all, soon to be eighteen. The first time he had tried shaving, he'd only been fourteen. Oh, he'd gotten his fair share of nicks and cuts since then, and he even had a small scar on his chin from that one time when he was fifteen. It was kind of difficult to shave with a pocket knife. Hiccup brought a hand to his face, thinking.  _  
_

_Hmm... I sort of like this. It makes me look a little older, anyway... maybe I'll keep it this time. I'd rather look like a young, skinny man than a tall skinny boy when I go to see the king._

The stubble did, in fact, make Hiccup look slightly older. As for being skinny, Hiccup wasn't actually as thin as he thought. Riding a dragon for over three years whilst doing all sorts of aerial acrobatics had definitely added a bit of definition to him. Obviously, Hiccup didn't realize that. He never noticed anything about himself that might make him seem even halfway attractive. Letting his hand fall back to his side, Hiccup stretched his arms and yawned, ready for a nap.

Toothless, just as tired, remained in the comfort of his stable for most of the day. He was frequented by visits from Hiccup at least four or five times. His friend didn't once push him to go outside and enjoy the fresh air. Hiccup knew that Toothless was as put out as he was. They both needed to rest, especially with only a day left before they would see the king.

******

There was one thing that stood out to Hiccup in the text, and that was the mention of a somewhat famous viking heirloom. It was a war helmet, passed down through a much older Viking clan. The helmet was called "Thor's Gríma." Thor's mask. The "Gríma" for short. As the legend went, this helmet protected the very first Viking chief in history when he battled the dragons with his tribe. Every chief who wore it after him never died in battle and lived well into their old age.

The story intrigued Hiccup to no end. Most of the other battle stories and legends were interesting, but nothing after the Gríma really caught Hiccup's eye.

Gods, he would do almost anything to  _be_  one of those unconquered chiefs! Someone intensely fearless and ready to take on anything. But Hiccup? Hiccup didn't feel like he could take on anything. If he couldn't help Berk out of the mess they were quickly falling into, maybe, just maybe, he really couldn't do anything at all. The Red Death? No... he kept telling himself that that was just luck. And look! He hadn't exactly come out of that fight unscathed, now had he? He could hardly stay on his own two feet half the time because of his wacky coordination. He had a good group of friends now, but he never  _really_  felt like the leader he could be. Like he  _should_ be, considering he was fated to be the chief of Berk when his father passed on. And yet Hiccup shirked his chiefly responsibilities all the time because he  _hated_ playing heir to the chiefdom. All it did was give him stress over miniscule problems and more responsibility than he knew how to handle.

Finally, Hiccup rolled the scroll back up and sat there on the side of the bed. In the midst of his pondering and worrying, he felt his eyes get heavier and heavier until at last, an hour or so after midnight, he fell asleep.

******

The fire didn't last very long. It didn't even reach that far up the beach. The point hadn't  _been_  to cause too much damage. Just cause a stir among the villagers, get them riled up, get them talking. The beach over on the north side of Berk was scattered with charred driftwood and arrow shafts sticking out of the sand.

Berk had been attacked. Even if no one was hurt, it was an attack, and it was the kind of attack that screamed a warning.

_This is only the beginning,_ It threatened.

_We are going to take you on, and next time... next time there won't be any of the mercy we showed tonight._

Each and every person on Berk knew now that they had to prepare, and everyone wanted to know  _why_ they were going to fight. They all knew the What- A war was coming, that was clear. But the Why was still unanswered.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::A/N::
> 
> So, I guess this is what you would call a quote-unquote "filler episode." But also, not?


	7. Charles the Simple

 

 

Three days shuffled along by. They dragged, and the wait grated on Hiccup's nerves.

No, not one day, not two, but _th_ _ree._ Obviously Sir Ousmand wasn't very bright when it came to following instructions.

But when those three days finally passed, it suddenly felt like it had only been a minute. Hiccup had prepared - for the most part - what he would say to the king. He'd start with the Great Battle and work his way up, hoping to eventually discuss Berk and the threat of a new war. Including everything the king asked him to talk about was key to making sure his words were being taken into account. But in the end, Hiccup would need to ask about an army, or so help him, he would be playing a very dangerous game.

_Just one big recipe for distaster. Great. Or as the French say, "merde."_

During Hiccup's time at the castle, the court and nobility were buzzing about the mysterious new arrival from a tiny island that no one had ever heard of.

"Mysterious." Hiccup was really not the mysterious type- _really_. Mysterious people didn't accidentally run into stable doors because they were off in their own little world. Nor did mysterious people tend to put their complimentary nightshirts on backwards before realizing the lacings were _supposed_ to go in the back. Mysterious? No, but certainly quiet, standoffish and pensive whenever faced with the string of questions thrown to him from the stray nobelwoman or two. He wasn't used to this sort of attention - as in, any attention that wasn't inherently negative.

But of course, everyone knew about Toothless. Whispers followed Hiccup whenever he left his room to visit Toothless or go to the library. Even just to take a look around the different passageways with the terrific architecture. Interestingly enough, Hiccup never ran into the noblewoman with the black cat again. He  _did,_ however, run into a few other women - women who batted their eyes and smiled whenever he passed them. They always hung around the wing of the castle where Hiccup was staying, and it frustrated him to no end.

The morning of his  _fourth_  day in Francium, Hiccup woke up especially early. The bell from the castle's chapel tolled an hour before sunrise. It must have been Sunday. Sunday already? The noise was especially jarring to Hiccup because his room was situated across the courtyard from the chapel. Oh well, he couldn't sleep anyway. He was just... nervous, that was all.

An hour after Hiccup woke, someone knocked at the bedchamber door to give him a few hours of preparation.

" _Hoquet_? _"_  Jean-Marc's muffled voice sounded from behind the door. Hiccup looked up from the scroll he was reading again. He haphazardly pulled on his tunic (which one of the servants had taken to be washed, then returned in pristine condition) and opened the door. There was Jean-Marc, looking out of breath and nervous as usual. In French, he said,

"The Head of Council told Sir Geoffrey, who told a lady-in-waiting, who told servant Claude, who told  _me_ that the king plans to meet with you at noon. You have four hours to prepare. J-just thought I should let you know." He looked at Hiccup apprehensively. Hiccup watched as the little boy got more and more flustered.

Poor guy... why did he look so intimidated? It was only him... just thin, freckled, seventeen-year-old Hiccup with the metal leg. Why him? He supposed the boy just knew he had a dragon at his command, and perhaps that frightened him. Maybe he _wasn't_  necessarily intimidated by Hiccup at all.

_Yeah... that's probably it._

"Thank you, Jean-Marc" Hiccup gave the boy a comforting smile. The boy went red in the face all over again, and Hiccup really did feel a bit bad. The boy must have had some issues with his nerves.

"So... noon, huh? Five hours should be plenty of time, I'll make sure I am ready." Hiccup felt a little bit proud of how much his French had improved in the last few days. Spending time in the stables, chatting with the stablehands and the servant in the library had really helped. Jean-Marc also spoke with him each day, but very infrequently. The boy was just so shy.

"Jean-Marc... I hope it's okay for me to ask but, why do you always look so nervous? Is it... is it because I brought a dragon here? Because he can't get up here in the rooms, and he wouldn't hurt you anyway, I swear."

The boy shuffled from one foot to another, not looking at Hiccup.

"No... I'm not afraid of your dragon... I actually went to feed him some fish in the stable the other day, he seems really friendly." His face turned an even deeper red. Hiccup was surprised.

"You've met  _Pas Dents_  already then? That's... well, that's great! I'm glad you're not afraid of him."

Jean-Marc lifted his head, his eyes wide. "What? You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? So you went to the stable and made friends with a dragon. That's pretty great. Brave in fact. I'm glad that you did that."

Jean-Marc beamed. "Really? B-brave?"

By Odin's eye, this boy was reminding Hiccup more and more of himself when he was Jean-Marc's age. Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, of course! I'm just a little confused though. Is that all you were nervous about? It's... well, you just always seem a little edgy whenever you come around to make a wake up call or show me around. Why?"

Jean-Marc went back to looking at his own feet. He clasped his hands behind his back, his head bent low enough that all Hiccup saw was the top of his sandy-haired head.

"Well..." he began. "It's uhh..." he shuffled his feet again. Then his head popped back up and he said, "It's just that, I think it's so amazing how you were able to train a dragon like that, and I heard you were friends with it for  _years_ so you were a lot younger than you are now when you trained it so you  _must_ be smart and brave, braver than you said  _I_ was, and you're an adventurer and you came all the way from where  _Vikings_ live, and you're a  _Viking!_ I hear a lot of stories about Vikings when I'm talking with the other servants, and all the stories say the Vikings are big and tough and dangerous, and brave of course, and how they'll  _kill_ you if you get on their bad side and I thought, I wish I could be like you because you would  _never_  get bossed around or take 'no' for an answer, and people respect you and..." Taking a deep breath, Jean-Marc trailed off, looking like he regretted saying everything he'd just said.

Hiccup was able to figure out most of what the boy was talking about, and understood just how he felt. The typical Viking figure was feared and respected, thought to outsize grown men of other cultures. When he was a little boy, Hiccup himself feared the bigger Vikings of his village and stayed far away from the scariest-looking ones. Now that he was in his late teens, he was pretty tall, especially in comparison to everyone he'd met so far in Francium. He was a Viking, it was in his blood to be of a larger size for survival. As for the adventurer part... Hiccup  _could_ be an adventurer - sort of. He'd come all the way from Berk to speak with the king of a foreign country,  _and_  on a dragon. Jean-Marc was right when he said Hiccup was brave to take on the task of training a dragon, especially a night fury. Toothless had every right to be feared. But above all, Hiccup was just flattered at how highly the servant boy spoke of him. To Jean-Marc, Hiccup wasn't just a twiggy, pale thing with coordination issues. To the boy, Hiccup was a brave Viking adventurer, and he liked that. It definitely affected his confidence - in a good way. He looked at Jean-Marc with a gratified expression. Then he knelt down on one knee, the boy's face now level with his own. Mustering up the best choice of words he could think of, Hiccup spoke kindly to the boy in French.

"Jean-Marc... I don't know what to say. It... It makes me so happy that you think I'm some amazing person who goes on adventures with dragons and explores the world as a fearless Viking. But the truth is, you shouldn't have to be nervous around me. I'm not the kind of person you should have to be afraid of. You want to know why?"

Jean-Marc nodded.

"Because," Hiccup continued, "I was just like you. I still am a bit like you, in fact. And I'm also scared, just of different things. Where  _I_ come from, I'm small by my people's standards."

The younger boy looked dubious. Well, the boy was fairly small anyway, and Hiccup positively towered above him when he was standing. Hiccup chuckled again and went on.

"And you see, I might have been brave when I met  _Pas Dents,_ but I was also scared. You can be brave and scared at the same time, you know. And when you say there's no one telling me what to do, that's where you're wrong. I have a  _lot_ of responsibilities back at home. To be frank, I'm a tinker and a trainer, I've fought a battle, but I'm not really a great warrior. Which is fine. Not that I wouldn't  _want_ to be a great Viking warrior but... you get my point."

Jean-Marc grinned and looked back at Hiccup.

"Yeah... yeah, I do. Thank you sir-" Hiccup held up a hand.

"Please, call me Hoquet."

The boy couldn't stop himself from giggling. "Really?" he asked, biting his lip to control the laughter. "Okay,  _Hoquet._ It sure is a funny name - oh!" He finally remembered who he was talking to. "Sorry."

Hiccup only laughed, helping to put Jean-Marc at ease.

"It's fine. I think it's a funny name, too."

******

Right on the hour, two of the king's Royal Servants came at noon to escort Hiccup to the throne room. It was just a five minute walk from the wing where Hiccup's room was located to the entrance of the throne room, in the wing directly past the courtyard. Toothless had to wait in the courtyard while Hiccup was talking with the king. The Head Councilman didn't want any "disturbances" among the guards - he didn't want a repeat of the last time. Toothless didn't  _have_  to listen to those ridiculous orders, obviously, but he knew enough from the look Hiccup gave him to realize how important this was. Hiccup couldn't screw this up, not when he was this close. So Toothless, albeit begrudgingly, sat with Jean-Marc and the Head Servant in the courtyard near the throne room while Hiccup was inside. He allowed the young boy to scratch him behind his ears while they waited. The night fury kept on watch though, ready for anything.

The doors were shut, the carved, sturdy oak staring down on Hiccup with pretentiousness. What made it even worse was the two guards stationed at either side of the doors - and one of them was Hiccup's absolute  _favorite_ person in the whole world: Sir Ousmand.

" _Beurk_ " the yellow-toothed guard hissed from his station. "If it isn't the barbarian child himself. Where is your dragon now, boy?"

"Oh  _shut_  up" Hiccup hissed right back, taking the other man by surprise. But Hiccup was more than finished with this man's pompous act. "Sir  _Grease-mand_. My friend is waiting in the courtyard, I can call him if you want. He might be hungry."

Ousmand turned a chalky white color and shook his hand about.

"No, no, I didn't mean it. I was only joking, I am sorry. Just don't bring the demon here."

Hiccup snorted and looked away from the guard. Then with a jump he heard a trumpet sound as the heavy doors were pulled open. His name was announced, and he looked across the room from where he stood center in the doorway to view the king himself.

There he sat. King Charles III, ruler of Western Francium in all his warlike glory. The king was settled back on a gilt mahogany throne laden with precious stones. The throne, combined with the rich ensemble the king wore, gave Hiccup a rather superb first impression. The king was clean-shaven but for a thin mustache, youthful but still matured enough to have had a decent number of years' experience in ruling a country. He held his head high, a circlet of silver gleaming on the top of chin-length chestnut hair. Charles was all of Francium's wealth, personified.

" _Entrez"_ the king commanded.

_Ah crap, here goes nothing,_ Hiccup felt himself getting nervous. Trying to keep poised he stepped through the doorway and crossed the room. He halted when he reached the small set of stone steps leading up to the throne. Then, remembering the proper way to greet anyone of royalty, he bowed low.

"Your majesty, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

"I  _know_ who you are."

Well, it seemed rudeness didn't just run in the guards.

"Right, uh, sorry."

"Well?" The king asked, watching Hiccup expectantly.

"Uh... excuse me, do you speak Norse?" Hiccup asked in French, the same as the king was speaking.

"Of course not. I've never needed to. I do not associate with barbarians."

Hiccup was confused, and a little offended. Well, maybe more than a little.

_Who does this guy think he is?_

"Er... excuse me? Who exactly did you say were the barbarians?" Hiccup asked while he tried to keep his head. He was already off to a bad start, and he'd hardly even said anything! Charles answered Hiccup casually.

"Your people. The Vikings. They are barbarians, those long-bearded savages who set fire to one of my villages this year and pillaged others many a year in the past."

Hiccup was dumbfounded. This man didn't know  _anything_ about the Vikings, did he?

"My people aren't barbarians. Or savages."

"Ah, you say so, but this land has been invaded and attacked by your kind for many years."

Hiccup was trying very hard to stay calm, but these French were really getting under his skin.

"Wait, now just a minute!"

"Do not raise your voice in front of me" the king instructed, with just a note of offense.

"Sorry, it's just, those people are not 'my kind.' My people don't steal or pillage or sail to different countries just to bother you. Those are  _pirates._ Pirates invade other lands and pillage towns. The only thing  _we've_  ever warred with is the dragons, and we've finally made peace with them. My people are warriors, yes, but only when we need to be. We're... well, we're farmers,  _trainers_ , but  _not_  pirates _._ My people don't associate with them either. Those Vikings who invade your land and steal from you are outcasts, hostile tribes, and they're a minority to us. Most Vikings I know don't want to invade anyone's land. We just want to make a living and survive the weather most of the time."

The king sighed. It was like he had heard the same story many times before. Steepling his fingers, he answered,

"Very well. So I generalized. I still do not find any reason to speak Norse or associate with the bar - the  _Vikings._ I allowed you to stay in my castle because I want to know your story, not excuses. Namely, I would like to hear your stories about the dragons. Your dragon interests me, Monsieur Haddock. Also..." the man's eyes lowered to Hiccup's false leg.

"I would very much like to hear how that happened." He inclined his head in the direction of the metal leg so that Hiccup knew what he was talking about.

"Go on. You may continue speaking" he said, reclining back in his throne.

_No, please, insult me_ and _my people, and make yourself comfortable while you're at it._

Hiccup pushed the sarcastic thoughts out of his head (Not all of them. That would be impossible.)

"I'll tell you about the dragons, from the beginning. The story of my leg sort of goes along with that. And I have something to ask of  _you_ , too."

The kind waved his hand in a motion to carry on.

"Yes yes, of course you need to ask something of me. Why else would you have come here? You may ask what you need, but after you tell me what  _I_ wish to know."

And so, Hiccup regaled the story he'd told so often back on Berk to the younger Viking kids. He kept his story brief, starting with some background of the centuries-long war between dragons and Vikings. He ended the story with his waking up after the fight with the Red Death and realizing his leg was missing. The king listened intently to the whole thing, furrowing his brow in some places and nodding in others. When Hiccup was finished, he took a deep breath.

"So the night fury is your closest friend then" Charles said.

"Yes."

"And you are now accepted as a soldier and hero in your tribe" the king added.

"Well... no"

"No?"

"Er... well you see, it's not really like that. I mean, I'm sort of a hero, I guess. But I'm still treated as me. Uh, that is, with a little more respect and all that. My father's gotten to accept me a lot more and I have some friends now, friends who actually  _listen_  to me sometimes. But a soldier ...not so much. Just Hiccup."

"Hmm" the king stroked his chin, pensive. "I see. Well, Hiccup, thank you for sharing your story. Now, I believe there was something you wished to ask of me? And I hope you don't think you're going to get it for nothing, whatever it is you're asking for."

"N-no, your highness."

"Well then by all means, ask away."

Hiccup bowed ever so slightly again.

"Yes Sir. To keep it short, Berk is being threatened by another tribe, the Askr Gotar. There's a very good chance we'll be going to war soon. The problem is, we already know we'll be far outnumbered, and the dragons might not save us this time. We don't really know what this other tribe is capable of. They could have bigger and better weapons, people who are experts in hunting and killing dragons, a bigger army. One of their own men hinted that they might have a sort of secret weapon they plan to use against us. What I'm asking  _you_  to do is send an army of men back with me to Berk, to help us fight. It doesn't have to be a massive army per se, but enough men to overpower the Askr Gotar." Hiccup stared at the ground. He felt like little Jean-Marc. "...Will you do it?"

The king stopped stroking his chin and looked at Hiccup.

"Will I send an army of my men to help your tribe from being conquered, in a war that has nothing to do with the state of my own country?"

Hiccup realized it did sound pretty unlikely. But he had hope. The king carried on with another question.

"And what will I get in return?"

Hiccup's heart sank. He hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"W-well I uh, I mean I - " he stuttered. He was floundering now.

"Nothing? No offer of, say, precious jewels? Gold? Land? Not that I need any of that. But then, I did tell you that I wouldn't be giving out free favors."

Hiccup stood there, thinking fast. Oh!

"W-well your highness, I've been getting the impression that dragons interest you quite a bit?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"I can teach you... to train them. I can show you how to train a dragon. With this knowledge, you could become the most powerful king in history!" Yes, that sounded good.  _Keep going, Hiccup, keep him interested. You need his help._

"Just think of it! The great king of Francium, taught by the vicious Viking warriors how to ride a dragon! Doesn't that sound impressive?"

The king went back to stroking his chin. "Hmm... that is a thought..." He seemed to truly be considering the offer. "You will teach me how to train and ride a dragon?"

"Yes!" Hiccup nearly fell over, the anticipation making him nearly woozy. _You sound too eager. Calm down._ "I mean, yes, your highness. I can teach you."

"Now?"

Hiccup took a step back, eagerness fading. "Wha.. now? I'm - I'm sorry, but there's not enough time. Training a dragon can take a while, and on top of all that we'd need to find you an actual  _dragon,_ which will be hard to come by in a country like this. But I can teach you  _after_ you help Berk out. It's really important we get help as quickly as possible." He looked at the king anxiously. The king stopped stroking his chin but kept his hand where it was. He looked like he was deep in thought. After a few painful minutes, he let his hand drop to his lap and looked directly at Hiccup. Hiccup's heart beat a little faster. With a firm, steady tone, Charles spoke to Hiccup, who stood tense a few feet away.

"This war is not mine. It is not my country's. Sending my own people to fight a war that is so far away from home is pointless."

Hiccup's heart dropped past his stomach to his feet where it sat, cold and hopeless.

"Don't you see? They would have no reason for helping you, because it is not their land - not  _their_ families - who are being threatened by this war. That is a matter for your own people to figure out."

Hiccup rebutted, "I agree, this war isn't yours. And I understand exactly what you mean when you say that your country has nothing to worry about if you don't help us fight. But just hear me out! This war won't just be  _my_  people's problem in a matter of time. If my tribe is obliterated, there'll be no one to train the dragons. I've taught  _no_  one outside of my village how to train them. _Please._  This is the future, yours as well as mine, that we're talking about. You and your people, along with the rest of the world, could achieve great things with that knowledge! But now? Now you might not get the chance to learn it. And who knows? Maybe in time, the Askr Gotar will decide that they want to try and take Western Francium for themselves, too. Some Vikings invade other countries, just like you said. Time is running out your highness."

It was ridiculous, the things Hiccup found himself saying in his desperation. No one,  _especially_  the king, was going to buy a story like this. Still, in a way it was true. If Berk was taken down, no one else would ever have the knowledge that the tribe held. It would be a loss to the world. To the future of mankind _,_ if you dug deep enough.

He tried one more time.

"Your majesty, if you do this for me - for my  _home_ \- I can show you just what I mean when I say that I can provide you and your people with an incredible new future, where man and dragon exist peacefully together." Hiccup's body language itself was a desperate plea for help.

The king stood up. He nodded to one of the guards positioned by the door.

"Thank you, Hiccup," he said calmly. Hiccup looked back at the king with a new, growing hope. King Charles continued, "You are excused from the castle. I admire your determination, as well as your patience for traveling all this way to seek help. However, I cannot put my people at any more risk than they have been. Therefore I must refuse your request. I am sorry."

Hiccup gave little effort to prevent his jaw from going slack. He couldn't hold in the buildup of frustration any longer.

"Yeah? You  _should_ be!" He burst out. "My tribe could be wiped from existence, and you'll be sitting here with that thought weighing down on  _your_ conscience!" He felt like he no longer had control over his words, they just spilled out. King or no, Hiccup felt like this man needed to hear sense and it didn't matter how anymore. For the first time, King Charles looked genuinely taken aback. He held his chin up higher, and his own jaw was set firmly.

"I have already made my decision. Now, good _bye_ , Hiccup of Berk." King Charles the Straightforward. If he hadn't already lived up to his nickname, he sure as Hel had now.

_So it really is no use after all. My own tribe will probably be killed. Berk will be taken from us. My family and friends will become slaves or be killed too. My only chance is to go to Normandy, and what if that doesn't happen either? What then?_ Hiccup's thoughts were a maelstrom of questions, conflict, and mixed emotions. But mostly anger and that terrible, growing anxiety. If he didn't have a chance here, he might not have a chance if he went anywhere else. He'd tried his best, and after coming so far he had ended up failing miserably.

The guard to whom the king had nodded stepped forward to escort Hiccup out of the throne room, the vague French face looking back with silent sternness. Hiccup let himself be led out. There was no use in fighting back.

 


	8. Normandy

 

 

 

The fire pit in the middle of the meeting room blazed with well-kindled flames. The war meeting hall was one built for time, wear and tear. A tall stone building with five or six benches, three smaller stone tables, and a firepit with a ring of heavy stones around it. Twenty or so men circled the fire on stools, murmuring amongst themselves while they waited for their chief to make the final decision. Krista Bani tapped her fingers on the surface of the stone circling the flames. She was getting impatient. Finally, the chief cleared his throat to speak.

"Me." All heads turned to the chief. "I've already told you  _when_  we are attacking. It all comes down to whether or not we will need any assistance from another tribe. Not that we're  _that_  desperate." A few men laughed in agreement, "But it never hurts to have a little extra help on your side" the chief added. "You know how we are about having the advantage over the enemy." Nods followed, and Seljast seemed pleased, "So, I'm sure you are all wondering what I've decided to do... to gain a little  _advantage_."

Here, all the men who were gathered around the fire started up a chatter with eachother and commented. The chief silenced them all with a hand.

"Although our numbers are already great compared to Berk's, I don't want to take any chances. That is why I plan on forming an alliance... with the Outcasts."

Krista's head snapped up, her rebuttal tumbling from her lips in a hurry. "Father, are you sure about this?"

The chief waved the question away. His daughter had caused enough problems for him and their people already.

"I've already sent the alliance contract to the island. The Outcasts would never turn down the chance to see Berk fall to ruin, along with everyone living there. The contract should arrive back in a week. The army is already preparing. Men, I believe we've already won half the battle."

With that, cheers rang out in the meeting hall. A few of the men banged their mugs of ale on their tables, and one man thumped a fist down on the stone ring with enthusiasm. Drinking and singing commenced. A splendid battle was sure to come. They felt very little insecurity about how everything would play out, they had numbers on their side and special weapons to take out anything else that stood in their way - like the dragons. The Askr Gotar had just as good as won.

******

Sjenna Bani sat on the side of her cabin bed, a letter in her hand. It was from her father.

Sjenna read the letter over once, then read it again, and then again a third time. With every time she read the letter, her smile grew a little wider. Once she had finished reading the letter a fourth time, she tossed it happily behind her onto her pillow and let out a laugh.  _Nothing_  could ruin a day like today.

It was so perfect. Not only would the Askr Gotar have absolutely no trouble in taking out these denizens of the uncultured island they called Berk, but now they would have help from the Outcasts, too. Those Berkians were as good as dead.

Sjenna looked at the letter on her pillow and did a little victory dance next to her mirror, singing a tune her mother taught her when she and Krista were little. It was also a favorite of her father's. Of course, Sjenna had received the unfortunate curse of an off-pitch voice that could only be tolerated by herself, and herself alone.

" _Oh my fair lovely lady,_ _I wait for the day,_ _when you will come home_ _to fiiight_

_The soldiers have come,_ _I stand here and a pray,_ _while blood taints my sword_ _and screams pierce the niiight._

_My fair lovely lady_ _the battle is won now,_ _and you have come home now,_ _you'll face no more pliiight_

_we've taken their heads,_ _the enemy's dead_

_and you are with me_ _toniiight."_

Finished with her truly terrible rendition of her father's favorite song, she plopped back down onto her bed, overcome in a fit of delirious giggles.

"Wouldn't it be too fun to torture that Astrid girl until she kicks and screams... I can't  _wait_ to run a knife across that skinny little neck." At those words, she drew the delicate blade from her belt and twirled it happily between her fingers. She loved her knife, even more than she loved herself. "Maybe I'll even cut off that pretty braid and weave it into a bracelet. What a nice war trophy  _that_  would be."

Laughing even more, Sjenna brushed her father's letter to the side and laid her head on her pillow. Everything was just so, so perfect, it was all going so perfectly, everything was going according to plan. She hummed the tune again and crooned the last words of the song,

_"The enemy's dead,_ _and you are with me_ _tonight."_

******

It had begun to grow dark outside. Toothless waited just outside the stables for Hiccup, who was up in his room getting his things together.

Hiccup was in a sour mood and there was nothing he could do about it, other than leave with Toothless for Normandy. They would be going very soon, as soon as possible, in fact. He didn't want to stay another minute, anyway. On his bedside table was the scroll he'd taken from the library. Jean-Marc would find it and return it, he was sure.

Putting the last of the few belongings he had brought in his bag, Hiccup slipped quietly out of his room and closed the door with a soft  _click._

He turned from the door to leave - and found Jean-Marc, hands behind his back, looking intently up at Hiccup. His heart skipped a beat from the surprise.

"Ah! Uh, hey, Jean-Marc... What are you doing here?"

The boy didn't answer.

"It's getting early. I mean...  _gah_! I mean late. Heh... sorry, just... languages. Little tricky." He ran a clumsy hand through his hair, trying to rid himself of the ever-present embarrassment of getting something so simple so wrong. At least it wasn't as bad as when he'd been talking to that one noblewoman down in the courtyard. Apparently,  _beaucoup_ and  _beau cul_ were very, very different things, and should never, ever be mixed up. He was still getting over that one.

"I know you're leaving" Jean-Marc murmured quietly, eyes turned down.

"..Oh?"

"I heard about what happened with the king. Sorry about that."

"Oh, yeah. Well it's really not a big deal, I mean... yes, it's fine. I can go get help somewhere else. If I have enough time, that is." Hiccup's volume lowered so that by his last sentence he was speaking more to himself than the boy. He didn't want to show any disappointment in front of Jean-Marc.

"I want to come with you" the boy blurted out. Hiccup was stunned.

"Uh, I um, don't think that's a very good idea..."  _Grrr, why now?_  It wasn't exactly as if he had _time_ for this, he had to leave.

"No, please!" Jean-Marc's eyes snapped up, making eye contact with Hiccup's. "I can help you, really! I speak better French than you can. If you're going anywhere else in Francium, I could be your translator!"

While Hiccup was sure the boy didn't mean it like that, he was still a little offended. His pride was already injured enough on the subject. "Hey, I think my French is pretty good!" he retorted, arms crossed.

Jean-Marc crossed his arms right back. Hiccup rolled his eyes at the boy emboldened display. "Okay,  _fine_ , so maybe my accent's not the best."

"Nope." The boy looked a little too pleased with himself.

Hiccup huffed. "Look, Jean-Marc, this will probably be dangerous. And I'm in a bit of a hurry.  _And,_ how would you even come with me anyway? Toothless wouldn't be able to carry both you and me from here to Normandy, then to Berk. It's not possible. I am sorry."

Jean-Marc was pouting. "But it isn't fair! It isn't!"  _Oh, here we go, a tantrum_..

"I just.." the boy paused, before continuing at a much more timid volume. "I just wanted to go on an adventure. Like you get to do." His shoulders fell a bit, and Hiccup noticed. And he felt sorry. Sighing, he looked sadly back down at the little boy. Once again he felt some growing empathy for Jean-Marc. It was weird to think about, but it was almost as if Hiccup was looking back at a younger version of himself. A short, French-speaking, sandy-blonde version of himself. He repeated what he'd done earlier that day, kneeling on one knee and now at eye-level with Jean-Marc. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Hey... C'mon, chin up. You don't want to come with me to Normandy."

Jean-Marc looked indignantly back. "Yes I d - "

"No," Hiccup hushed him with a raised hand. "Trust me, you really don't. My family and my friends are all in pretty serious trouble. The people I'm going to ask for help could be dangerous, violent, and just plain  _mean_. When I was a lot younger I was a reckless, impulsive kid... I still  _am,_ actually. And I wanted to have adventures. I wanted everyone to notice me... I wanted to be a real Viking."

"You mean you weren't before? But you're so tall! And tough!" The boy looked sincerely shocked at this revelation.

Hiccup couldn't help smiling at the innocent statement. "No, I wasn't always like... like this." He made a general wave with a hand in front of himself.

"You just gestured to all of you."

"Yeah, well, that's basically it. Anyway, I finally got my chance to prove I  _could_  be a real Viking- you know, be brave and tough and all that.  _But,_ it came at a price." At this, Hiccup looked meaningfully down at his prosthetic leg. Jean-Marc followed his gaze. His face lost some of its color.

"...Oh. I didn't know that... I just thought you were... were born without it..." The sandy-haired boy stared at Hiccup, his eyes fogging up with tears. He sniffed and blinked the tears away, and a sympathetic smile crossed his face.

"I'll stay here. If you want me to stay here, then I will. Will  _you_ be okay, Hoquet?"

Hiccup smiled back. "I'll try. You'll be all right then?"

Jean-Marc gave a nod. "Yeah. I'll be fine. Hoquet?"

"Hmm?"

Taking Hiccup very much by surprise for the second time that night, the boy leaned forward towards Hiccup, who was still kneeling there in front of him, and embraced him in a quiet hug. Hiccup tensed for a second, then returned the embrace wholeheartedly.

After a moment Jean-Marc broke away, back to his red-faced self. "S-sorry. A servant shouldn't do that... S-see you around,  _Hoquet_. It was really great meeting you." He gave a wave and turned to leave. Hiccup stopped him.

"Wait, Jean-Marc?"

The boy turned back around anxiously.

"Maybe there  _is_ something you can help me with. Do you know if there's any food left in the kitchens?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I think so.. didn't you already pack for your trip?"

"I did, but this food isn't for me. Do you think you could go to the kitchen and grab anything you can find? It will be a big help to me for an important... Viking thing."

Jean-Marc shook his head up and down fervently. "You got it! I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that the boy sped down the hallway and down a flight of steps. In just ten minutes he was back carrying two loaves of bread, three apples, and a cloth with cheese wrapped in it. He put them all in a small cloth sack and handed it to Hiccup, who put the food on top of the rest of his things in his bag.

"Thank you so much. This is going to help me out a lot."

Confused but happy to help, Jean-Marc gave a little salute. "It was nothing..." he dismissed Hiccup's thanks with a shrug. "Goodbye, I guess. I'm glad I got to meet you, Hoquet." He ended his farewell there.

This time when he turned to leave, Hiccup didn't call him back. He watched as the boy, who truly reminded him of himself, walked down the stone steps and out of sight.

Then Hiccup turned and walked the other way, making his way down another flight of steps to head out of the castle.

Toothless was already there, waiting to be saddled up.

They had one more trip to make before they left for Normandy.

******

That night, a man and a woman in a nearby village woke to a knock at their doorway. The man yawned, got up from his mat, and walked to the door, pushing the hanging cloth aside.

"Gerard! Who is here?" the woman whispered loudly from her own mat. She shivered. The night was cold and her dress wasn't keeping her very warm.

"No one, Celine, go back to sleep."

"Then why did I hear a knock? There must be someone there."

"No. No one is here. Just... just this." The man picked up a small burlap sack and a second bundle from the ground right outside the doorway. Then he walked back inside and put the two items on a table. When he dropped the little sack on the table, a single apple rolled out.

"What's this?" The man held up the apple, then dumped out the rest of the sack's contents.

"Celine! Come here!"

The woman rushed over from her mat to see what her husband was making such a fuss about. In a hushed voice she chided, "Keep quiet! You'll wake up the whole vill -  _oh._ " Her husband stepped out of the way so his wife could see. There on the table was a small pile of food, along with a rolled up blanket, thick and soft, perfect for the impending winter cold.

"Oh...  _Gerard"_ she breathed, marveling at the generous gifts, "Who do you think could have done this?" she asked, a grin forming involuntarily on her lips. Her husband smiled too. Neither of the two had smiled in years, up until now. It was a welcome change.

******

They made it to Normandy without interruption. It was only a matter of hours away from king Charles's territory, and Hiccup kept checking his map to make sure they were going the right way. He knew finding Hrolfr's place would be much easier to find than Charles's castle. Why? Because most of the land he and Toothless were flying over now was nothing but marshland and damp green hills speckled with rocks. Not a building in sight. If the duke also lived in a castle, they would have no trouble finding it.

By their second hour in Normandy territory, Toothless's flying slowed a bit and Hiccup could feel the exhaustion dragging down on the both of them.

"I'm sure we're not too far away, bud. Normandy isn't exactly huge. If there's a castle, or  _any_ building for that matter, we'll find it. Don't worry."

Toothless moaned and kept flying. His fixed tailfin was holding up just fine, but he was tired nonetheless.

Another half hour came and went. It must have been early in the morning.  _Really_ early. Early enough that most people would still consider it the middle of the night. Hiccup yawned.

"We should find it any moment now, Toothless. Hang in there."

But thirty more minutes later, nothing came into sight. Hiccup was getting frustrated. Toothless was tired. If there was still no sign of any place of residence in the next hour, they would have to land somewhere and take a rest before continuing on.

_We don't have time for this. If we do manage to find Hrolfr, I'm not wasting time on formalities. If they tell us we have to wait three days like we did with Charles, I'm gonna sic Toothless on everyone within a mile. Maybe then they'll listen to us._

Twenty more minutes was all they needed. The second the two friends caught a glimpse of the vast stone manor, Hiccup clicked his prosthetic into a higher gear and he and Toothless streaked towards the building without a moment's hesitation. The manor grew larger as they got closer. It was, without a doubt, the place they were looking for. But Hiccup was too tired to be relieved.

_Well it's about_ time.  _They'd better let us in. I don't give a damn if no one likes a dragon, Toothless is coming in with me for this one._ Hiccup pressed his lips together in his concentration to hang on to the front of the saddle while Toothless's form sliced through the night air.

The manor was coming up close now. It was smaller than Charles's castle, but it was made of stone as well, and came with a stretching courtyard. There was also a tall stone wall surrounding the place.

"Okay, new plan. No long introductions. We're just gonna fly right into that courtyard," Hiccup pointed over Toothless's head, "and land. Whoever's there to greet us when we touch down will let us in whether they like it or not. You'll probably need to help me out with that, Toothless." He knew Toothless's intimidation factor would get them into the manor much quicker than Hiccup's persuasion skills. They had absolutely no time to squander on being polite about it. Hiccup doubted the duke or anyone important would be waiting for them in the courtyard. Manners could wait. Once they got in to see Hrolfr,  _then_ they would put on a better display of decorum.

"Ready for landing?" he called through the wind.

The night fury beat his wings harder. The huge courtyard was almost below them now, but they wouldn't be seen from up above. Although there was some light coming from the manor itself, the sky was pitch black.

"Here we go. Dive... now!"

Toothless partially shut his wings and swooped down, forcing Hiccup to hold the saddle tighter. Thank the gods he'd been doing this for years now. The practice made his arms and core tight and allowed him to stay on Toothless's back with ease. The two sped towards the ground. Then, at the last second, the night fury spread his wings, making Hiccup's stomach do a backflip. He always hated that part. They touched down with just the slightest noise, disturbing some of the damp grass underfoot.

Hiccup hopped off the saddle and landed lightly on the grass. Well, sort of. He hit the grass lightly with his feet. It was the  _rest_  of him that made the biggest noise.

_Plap!_

Hiccup went down, shoulder first onto the wet ground.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Shit. Someone was nearby. Didn't sound too friendly, either.

Hiccup grunted and lifted himself off the ground, wiping mud and grass from his sleeve.  _Great,_ he thought irritably.  _Just perfect. More French. My favorite._

Without even giving it a second thought, he shouted back in the language.

"Let us in! My name's Hoquet, I've got a dragon with me, and if you don't let us in to see the duke we'll burn you guards alive!" It was absolutely reckless, the way he made those sorts of threats. But he was so fed up with snarky French guards that he didn't even care.

There was a rustle of grass and a squelching of mud as someone walked from the side entrance of the manor to get closer to the strangers.

"Stay where you are!" The voice barked. "I am not a guard. And I do not see a dragon. Give yourself up and I will have your life spared. Try to run and you will be executed on the spot!"

Hiccup laughed. Not out of humor, but out of exhaustion and annoyance. He was so, so done with all of this. All he needed to do was speak with  _one_ person.

"My dragon, Pas Dents, is right here next to me." In the darkness, Hiccup's form could still be seen vaguely, just like Hiccup could see the outline of a rather short man walking -strutting _,_ actually - in his direction. But Toothless's charcoal scales melded in with the night, rendering him almost invisible.

"Toothless," Hiccup whispered, " _smile,_ bud!"

Understanding his rider perfectly, Toothless let out a rumble from his throat and bared his teeth. The pearly ivories seemed to glow softly in the dark. Letting out a yelp the short figure tripped over himself and stopped in his tracks.

"My God, a demon!" The voice quaked.

"No," Hiccup responded, "a  _dragon._ And if you don't let us in, I'll ask him to eat you. Now, will you let us speak with the duke? Hrolfr? And you might as well tell us who you are, if you're not a guard."

The man inched a little closer to the boy and the dragon. "My name is Kollands. If you're speaking of  _Rollo_ , I am king Rollo's advisor and second in command of his army. He no longer goes by 'duke.' You had better have a very good reason for being here with that beast. Rollo knows of dragons, he has fought them before. If you displease him in any way he will kill you both." There was nothing at all joking in the way he said it.

Hiccup swallowed. Toothless retracted his teeth.

In an instant another voice joined Hiccup's and the man's from somewhere across the courtyard.

"M'Lord, vat ess wrong? Who ess here so late in zen night?" The voice was also a man's, and with a very strong accent. Not a French accent, even though he was speaking in French. It was a little harder to place.

"That had better be Bót! We already have two visitors to deal with here" the man who called himself Kollands yelled from where he stood.

"Vat? Vat other visitor ess here? I see only von man. Vait, von minute pleass." The sound of someone running through mud and grass was heard from a small ways away. Then another man, much taller than Kollands, came huffing and puffing into view.

"I see only von man. Vat do y - ohh..."

The second man stopped dead, noticing Toothless.

"Ess... ess that vat I think eet ess...?" he pointed at the night fury.

"Calm yourself, smith, it's a dragon" the shorter man growled. "This boy brought it with him." Kollands motioned towards Hiccup, "He says he will tell the dragon to eat me if I don't show him in to the king. Isn't that adorable?" The man sneered. Hiccup repressed a growl.

"Look," said Hiccup, "I  _really_  don't have time for a better introduction. I'm sort of in a hurry. And I'm telling the truth about Pas Dents swallowing you whole if you don't let us in."

The short man only laughed. "And what is in it for the me... I mean for the king, may I ask?"

Hiccup was ready for it this time. "Information. About dragons. I know how to train them."

Kollands's eyebrows went up. "Oh? That is what you would share with his lordship?"

"Yes."

"And what is it you need to ask of him in return?"

"I need an army."

The man threw back his head and laughed. The second man, Bót, joined in nervously. He still wasn't completely over Toothless.

"Oh, we have a wonderful army. Very large, many men, and a wide array of weapons. That will be easy. How big of an army would you need? A small army of a hundred? A decent sized one with ten hundred? Three thousand? You name the number, boy! Haha!"

Hiccup, knowing sarcasm when he heard it, let out a growl and clenched his hands into fists.

"Toothless... remember what I said, bud?" He jerked his head towards the dragon, signaling with one of his fingers. Toothless's earflaps lowered and pressed against his head. He bared his teeth for a second time, stepping a clawed foot out towards the short man. Kollands's eyes widened. Obviously he hadn't expected the dragon to understand instruction.

"So he  _can_ tame the beasts..." he breathed. A few feet away from Kollands, the man named Bót shuddered and backed away a bit. Then Kollands shook his head, hiding his amazement. He cleared his throat and moved his shoulders back, trying to look important. Bót, standing behind, copied him. Then the shorter man looked away from the dragon and back to the curious visitor.

"Very well. I will take you to the king, boy."

" _Hoquet_."

The short man gave a funny look, then corrected himself.

"Very well...  _Hoquet_. You may see Rollo. And ehm,  _when_  do you wish to meet him?"

"Right now."

 


	9. Chapter 9

"He's dead."

"Dead! Who?"

"The spy, Gobber. He's dead."

Gobber looked stunned. "What? I thought 'e was locked up good! Ye don' think he coulda been killed by one o' the guards, do ye, Stoick?"

"No. This was suicide." Stoick shook his head, at a loss for words.

"What? You mean  _again_?"

"Aye."

Gobber the Belch fingered his hook nervously with his good hand. This was getting worse by the day. A second spy, gone and taken his own life. Those people on Askr Ey were out of their _minds_ , letting their men die so carelessly. How sure of themselves  _were_ they, if they thought they could spare their men just like that? They were planning to take on Berk, that much he was fully aware of. But when was this going to happen? The time was ticking down, and both he and the chief were still unsure of a decent defense plan. They had absolutely  _no_ idea how many men were on Askr Ey, or what kind of weapons and other artillery they could be hoarding over on that island. Berk was not safe.

"I'll be needing to write another letter to my son. You're sure that other letter was the only one we got back from him, right?"

"Aye. All he wrote was that 'e was goin' to Francium. And if tha' didn't work 'e'd be goin' to Normandy. But he never wrote back if 'e actually made it to the king of Western Francium or if 'e was able to get 'im to help. Ain't nowhere else we can get help now. Gildiland and that other island are sorting their own things out, Outcast Island is a big fat no, and we don' even know what other islands are out there, save the small ones populated with dragons and not a person in sight. By Odin's skivvies, the trouble that boy's gonna have to go through to get to Francium and back. I ain't too sure this is really gonna work, Stoick. You positive the lad can handle himself out there?"

"I've learned to trust Hiccup a little more." Stoick turned back to the detailed map of Berk behind him, scanning it for any possible weak points where an invasion was likely to take place.

"We need to give him a little more time. Sure's he's a bit of a scrawny thing still, but I think he can handle this trip. He's been riding that dragon for about three years now. I'm trying not to doubt him." He sighed heavily.

_What are you doing, son? Time's running out._

The Askr Gotar could attack that very night. Or tomorrow. Or in a month. Or maybe even longer than that. But they just didn't know.

******

Kollands showed the strange newcomer and - with a few more threats on Hiccup's part - his dragon into the manor.

The doorway of the side entrance was just big enough for Toothless to fit through. They were led through a long stone corridor, past rooms with closed doors, weapons hanging on walls, and a stray guard or so. None of the guards made a move towards Hiccup or the terrifying dragon that passed them by. They had been trained well. Hiccup wondered if they'd been told to stay exactly as they were no matter what, as long as Kollands was involved. He turned the thought over in his mind as the short man in the long brown cloak and purple silk sash across the back led them through passageway after passageway.

"We are almost to his lordship, tamer."

"Please, call me... ehm, just call me _Hoquet_."

There was an awkward pause between them, before Kollands replied, "I'm... afraid I can't do that. I would rather address you as tamer. Or perhaps  _boy,_ which I much rather prefer."

"Why?"

Kollands gave an impatient sigh, and Hiccup noticed that he didn't seem to want to look directly at him. "I... I find myself unable to take you seriously when I call you by this name. There. Let us continue on, please." He was biting his lip. Was... was he actually trying not to laugh? Kollands picked up the pace, and Hiccup quickened to keep up with the short little man. Toothless kept stride easily.

"Wait wait, hang  _on_  just a minute. Why can you not take my name seriously? Do your people not also have names such as mine? To frighten off the evil spirits?"

"No. We have normal names. For example, that man you saw outside in the courtyard there. His name is Bót. A good, simple name. Not laughable like  _Hoquet_. Or your accent, which, I must admit, is quite laughable."

Hiccup couldn't care less about his accent at the moment. He only shrugged, although Kollands wouldn't be able to see as he was leading in the front now. He didn't want to act offended any more than he already had. "All right. So I'll try another name instead. What do you think I should call myself when I meet duke - erm,  _king_  Rollo?"

The little man's eyebrows furrowed. "Hmmm... an interesting question. I will tell you in a moment."

Hiccup walked behind the man with Toothless and patiently waited for him to speak again. Kollands snapped his fingers.

"Aha! It will be much more fitting. What do you think of... Hudde?"

"Uh... Hood?"

Kollands nodded. "Yes, Hudde! It means 'mind and spirit.' And you've obviously got half a mind and twice the spirit to come barging into Normandy like you own the forsaken place. We will stick with Hudde. And besides... it was the only good name I could think of that starts with 'H,' like  _Hoquet_. Keep up now, we're just about there. And that  _thing_  had better not make a scene when we get there."

Toothless growled. Hiccup  _shush_ ed him.

They squeezed through a smaller corridor and passed through into a great open room. The floor was all stone. Everything was stone, actually. The room was circular, and four suits of armor stood gleaming and evenly spaced out against the walls. A tall door with a great iron knocker stood before the two men and the night fury. Two guards stood at attention on either side. They said nothing. Nor did they so much as blink in surprise. It was so, what was the word? Off.

"Here you are,  _Hudde._ I will be going in with you. His highness awaits... and I would suggest you keep that dragon waiting out here. If it will wait." Kollands twitched his head to Toothless, then looked quickly away.

"Yes,  _he_ will stay put here. But if I need to call him in, I will. Right,  _Pas Dents_?"

Hiccup had been showing Toothless the connection between his Norse name and the French version of it. Now, Toothless answered to both the French and the Norse. He grumbled in response from where he stood next to Hiccup. Kollands clasped his hands behind his back, then decided against it because his hands were too sweaty to hold together.

"Such odd names the both of you have." The man shook his head pityingly. "Very well... you may enter. Guards!"

The two guards raised their hands swiftly to their brows in salute.

"Open the doors."

They bowed their heads slightly, then grasped the iron handles jutting from each door. With a hollow creaking the doors were opened. A voice bellowed from somewhere inside the room.

"Who seeks meh at thess time, eh? Kollands! This 'ad bettah be important!" The guttural voice that echoed through the doors didn't sound like a native French speaker's...

"Well then, don't juss stand theyah! Enter!"

Hiccup's hopeful feelings about this visit were beginning to fade as he heard the ringing of the voice in his ears. He stepped into the spacious chamber which contained only one piece of furniture: a carved stone throne. In the throne was seated none other than Rollo. Three other men stood around him. They must have been having a meeting before they were interrupted. While Hiccup got his first look at the "king," Kollands turned and ordered the guards to keep an eye on Toothless. Hiccup crossed his fingers.

_Please be a better bet than Charles please Thor please._

"Introduce yahself, stranger. Ey..." His eyes narrowed, taking in the visitor. "You don't  _look_ like any a' the Frenchmen I seen. Wouldjoo happen to be a foreignah?" King Rollo's voice was very deep and very rough. He snapped his fingers, and in an instant the three other men he'd been talking to cleared the room. Hiccup eyed Kollands. The little man motioned for him to talk. He looked edgy, suspicious even.

"Uh... yes. Yes sir - uh, your highness, sir, I am a foreigner. I visit here from the Barbaric Archipelagos. I am a Norseman. A Viking." He flinched involuntarily, waiting for the angry tirade on barbarian Vikings that was sure to follow. But it never came. Instead, his ears were blessed with the sound of his native language.

"A Viking, eh?"

The king spoke Norse!

"Y-yes. Yes! I'm a Viking. I'm so glad you speak Norse, that makes everything so much easier!" Hiccup was so relieved to hear his own language again, he actually almost laughed. This made everything so much better! "I'm, erm, Hudde Horrendous Haddock the Third. I hail from the Isle of Berk, and my home is in trouble. Long story short, we might be going to war at any moment. I need an army. I know I sound rushed right now, but it's because I sort of am. I've already gone through the whole routine once and my request was denied the first time."

The king stared from where he was on his seat, his eyes narrowing at the young stranger.

"Haddock yeh say? Never heard of that clan. And where exahktlee did ye go before ya came here?"

"Western Francium, to King Charles, sir. But I was sent away."

"So ah've observed, seein' as you're here. And what makes you so important that I should listen ta you, eh?"

Time to pull the dragon-rider-and-future-chief card. Better start with the chief part.

"Well... I'm the heir to the chiefdom back on Berk. It's kind of an important position to be in." He puffed out his chest for good measure, hoping to add some bravado.

The king drummed his fingers on his lap before speaking. " _Hmph_ , so I guess tha' makes yuh a prence then, eh?"

Hiccup was finding it a bit difficult to comprehend what Rollo was saying to him, his voice was so thick and his words were almost slurred. But his ears eventually adjusted.

" _Oi,_ ye herr meh, boy?" Rollo was scowling down at Hiccup, who still hadn't answered him. "If yeh're the son uvva chief, the leader of an entire clan, I s'pose tha' mehks you a prence, hm?"

"I... oh um, yes, I suppose you could say that... in a way?  _Yeah_ , uh, s-sure. You can call it what you want, I guess." Hiccup stuttered. No one in his village ever really considered the title of "chief" as one of equal status to "king," let alone the title "heir to the chief" as "prince." This was new. This was  _very_  new. It definitely increased Hiccup's confidence, though. He stood up straighter. King Rollo eyed the boy subjectively, but grunted in what Hiccup decided was acknowledgment.

"Hmm... Don't think tha' means  _I'm_  gonna be callin' yuh a prence, ye herr me, boy?"

Hiccup nodded to the hulking man on the stone chair to reassure him that he did, in fact, hear him. It was just the matter of keeping up with what he was actually  _saying_ that threw Hiccup off. The Norse accent had a different-sounding dialect.

"So... like I said before... Berk's kind of in a bad situation. Would you..."

"Speak up, boy!" spat the king. Hiccup projected louder.

"Would you  _help_  my  _village_?" he asked. The question bounced off the stone walls and were made clear to the king. Hiccup wanted to get out of there more than anything. Rollo drummed his fingers faster on his knee and looked to his advisor. Kollands, getting the message, hurried on his short legs up to the throne. Hiccup watched as Rollo whispered something to the advisor, who whispered something back. They both sounded very serious, and the king kept shooting Hiccup with suspicious looks. Then, without reason or rhyme, Rollo looked straight at Hiccup as his face broke out in a welcoming grin. At least, he must have  _thought_ that was how it looked. Rollo had probably never looked in a mirror for the entirety of his life. In reality, his grin was vile and full of brownish-yellow teeth. If Hiccup had been any closer, which would have been very uncomfortable, he probably would have found that the revolting set of teeth was appropriately coupled with a bad case of halitosis. But since he was standing a good distance away from the grinning man, Hiccup, bewildered, only raised his eyebrows in expectation. Was the king going to say yes to his request?

"Well, m'boy," Rollo said, "it seems yeh've been keepin' secrets! My advisor tells me there be a dragon standin' right outside me door! A  _trained_ dragon. Tha' true,  _Hudde_ of the Haddocks?"

Hiccup stared.  _What_ in Odin's name had Kollands told him? The king was waiting for an answer.

"Er... yes? But I - "

But Rollo interjected, "No, say no more! You are welcome here, and I will see what I can do. Yeh'll have your answer by the end o' the day!"

"But... it's still night time?"

"Bah!" the king waved a hand up. "It's early morning. By the end of this coming night, I'll give you yer answer. We'll 'ave a grand feast, while we're at it! A good excuse for a feast, eh Kollands?" He spoke his last sentence in French for his advisor's sake. Not everyone here could speak Norse, unfortunately.

At this the man next to him bowed. "Yes m'Lord."

Then the king switched back to Norse. "Yes, I think so too. Meanwhile, I'd like to have a look at tha' dragon o' yours. I've killed many of the things before, but I've gotta admit, I never seen a _trained_ dragon in all me life! If I  _do_ decide to help yeh, I may jest hafta take you up on a offer to train meself one o' the bloody beasts! Haha!"

Hiccup watched uncomfortably as the hefty man beat a massive fist down on the arm of his chair.

_Well, it's a start. At least it looks as though I've got a better chance with this guy than with King Charles the Stupid. I just hope one more day isn't too long a wait for everyone back home._

Rollo signaled for Kollands to leave his side.

"Kollands! Show the guest to one of our finest rooms. Let the dragon go with 'im if he pleases. I'll look it over and ask questions about the creature tonight at the feast. And get the lad changed outta tha' filthy tunic and those muddy boots! Can't have 'im at a royal dinner with 'is clothes all soiled, eh?"

Nodding nervously the advisor walked up to Hiccup and took him roughly by the shoulder, steering him out of the throne room without so much as another word from the duke. King. Whatever.

******

Both friends were dead asleep when a knock echoed from the door of their huge bechamber. Their room was gloriously decorated and furnished with a bed, seats, and rugs even more excellent than anything they had seen at King Charles's castle. Hiccup yawned and stretched. The light from outside told him that it was just after dawn. Being careful to step around Toothless (who was, not surprisingly, still sleeping) Hiccup tread quietly to the door, expecting to find Jean-Marc sprightly and eager to talk to him again. But...

_Oh, yeah. I'm in Normandy now. Jean-Marc's not here._

He opened the door tiredly.

It was a young woman. She was dressed simply in a brown frock with a thick piece of red fabric wound about her waist. Attached to the belt of fabric was an assortment of small pouches. The woman, curtsying, introduced herself in the typical French.

"Good morning," Hiccup noticed she had a very kind face, with big, kind eyes and rosy cheeks. "I am Akkeri, Head Maid and Head Healer." And she also had an accent, one which differed from French. Was  _everyone_  a foreigner here besides Kollands? "I haff been sent to take you and your friend outside to zen courtyard. Are you and zen dragon ready to go?"

Hiccup was still half-asleep. He felt a little embarrassed, his hair must have been a mess, and he was wearing an oversized (but clean) tunic while he was waiting for some new clothes to be delivered. Rollo's orders.

Oh, and it seemed he was only just becoming aware of his lack of leggings under his tunic, which was a bit embarrassing in of itself, seeing as he was standing in front of someone he hardly knew.

"Uhh, go?" he asked groggily. "Go where? Sorry, I uh, didn't know they gave wakeup calls here."

The mousy-brown-haired lady put a hand to her lips and giggled. Hiccup blushed. But the woman stopped almost immediately and told him again. "Apologies for mine accent, I am not from here. My home is Bulgaria. I said we are going to zen courtyard. Zen Royal Advisor specifically told me you should go outside and enjoy zen air and sights. You vill come, yes? You and your friend?" She smiled kindly in Toothless's direction, entirely at ease with a night fury sleeping on a fur rug right inside the room. Hiccup, half-asleep, was just admiring the way the woman with the accent lightly rolled her 'R's. He blinked rapidly to wake himself up.

"Ahh... Yes, that is fine. May I take a little time to, uh, get ready and wake my friend?"

"Of course, Sir Hudde."

When Hiccup showed no reaction, the woman tried again.

"It is Sir Hudde, is not?"

"Wh- Oh! Yes yes, my name is Hudde. Yes, thank you very much. We should... be ready very soon."

The lady smiled again. "Dis is fine. I vill be meeting you down zen stairs, out there." She pointed out the window behind her to a far corner of the courtyard. Hiccup nodded, understanding.

"We will be there. Thank you very much again..." his words were lost as he realized that he didn't know the woman's name. "Thank you, erm..."

"Akkeri."

"Thank you, Akkeri."

The woman curtsied again and left the hall, leaving Hiccup standing there awkwardly in his oversized tunic, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He was glad the woman hadn't looked down at his leg, he didn't really feel like talking more to anyone else at the moment besides Toothless. He turned to go back into the bedchamber and touched the dragon lightly on his nose. Snuffling, Toothless blinked once, then twice, and fully opened his bright green-ish yellow eyes to look at his friend.

"Hey buddy. You up for a look around?"

******

After much fiddling, arguing, and attempting to keep up with the quick stream of French coming from Rollo's Head Seamster, a man with little patience and nimble movements with a needle in hand, Hiccup found himself with a brand new set of clothes.

There was a green tunic, similar to his old one but  _much_ sturdier and better sized. There were also dark brown leggings (the left pant was specially cut for his leg), a thick leather belt with a scabbard for his dagger, and new boots, thick and warm. They had even made a vest for him, something lighter than leather but nice all the same. A deep green cloak sat folded at the foot of his bed. Toothless, being a dragon and therefore having no use for clothes or a nice pair of boots, was content with the pile of fish he was gifted with when Hiccup's own breakfast was brought to him. Hiccup was in a very good mood, but then he thought about why he was there, and the feeling faded again. It was a grey, muddy day outside the manor. After observing this from his bedroom window, he sighed and threw on the new cloak, then headed out of the bedchamber with Toothless close behind.

Hiccup and Toothless met the Bulgarian woman, Akkeri, in the corner of the manor courtyard, just where she'd told them to. The young woman was sitting on a wooden bench, patiently nadelbinding with a flat-needle and yarn. She smiled brightly when she spotted the two guests coming towards her. No one else was in the courtyard other than a few sparring soldiers. They took no notice of the dragon yet again, and Hiccup was still finding it weird that no one was troubled by the presence of Toothless.

"Vell, don't you look all fresh and new!" Akkeri waved at Toothless, who responded as politely as he could with a signature toothless grin. The woman gawked at the absence of teeth in the night fury's gaping maw.

"Where are...?" she pointed at the dragon with a questioning stare. Hiccup laughed.

"He has teeth. He can push them down when he wants, and keep them in when he doesn't."

"Ah. I see... well, shall ve begin walking den? There is someone I vould like to introdyooce to you. If you vill follow me, please." She stood up and began to walk, obviously expecting the other two to follow behind, which they did.

In minutes, the three were across the courtyard and close to a worn down hut. A small building of wood, stone, and metal sat there in front of the outer wall. Thick black smoke chugged out of the chimney, and Hiccup realized from the signs that it was a forge. Finally, something really familar.

_Well, I guess this place isn't too bad after all._

"Follow me. Ve are going inside." The lady beckoned for Hiccup to follow with a hand.

"What? In there? Toothless can't fit through that doorway!" Hiccup motioned to the little opening in the wooden front of the hut.

"Yes... would he be all right vith waiting outside?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless. Toothless looked back. He knew what was going on. Yet again, he was going to be left outside while his rider went into the forge. Hiccup hated it, too.

"No, I'm really sorry, but I don't want to leave Toothless out of the loop. Isn't there a way we can get him in? Maybe another entrance?"

"Let me think..."

In the end, Hiccup and Akkeri ended up entering the forge, followed by Toothless's head, which he popped through the doorway while the rest of him sat on the ground on the other side. He looked ridiculous, but at least he was in.

"Bót! Come here! Ve have a visitor to zen king!  _Bót_." Akkeri shouted through the forge. A couple thunks followed in answer, then Toothless's ears perked up as they all heard the sounds of footsteps clunking down a set of stairs.

"Vat vat, vat ees et? Can you not realize I am  _extremely_  bissy vith somesing at zen moment, voman?!"  _Clatter! Clank!_ Hiccup could hear metal hitting the floor from above. In an instant all three of them looked on as the tall man from last night came clunking down the steps. He got to the bottom and faced Hiccup and Akkeri, taking a good long look at Hiccup.

"Bót, this is Hudde, he is visiting from other country. Velcome him."

The light-haired man with a thin mustache and light stubble grumbled and wiped his hands on a greasy cloth.

"Yes, ve heff met before. He ess zen demon rider. I do not like him."

_Oh good. He's polite, too._

"Oh, come now Bót. He ess just a boy. Not much younger zan I am, I think. Be nice!" Akkeri nudged him encouragingly, delivering an apologetic smile to the two visitors. The man grumbled some more and took a deep breath in, shutting his eyes for a moment. "That's right, just calm yourself, you've been vorking hard today is all" cooed Akkeri. Bót looked significantly more relaxed now. He opened his eyes and spoke to Hiccup.

"I'm, ehm... sorry. You are velcome here. I am sure you've gathered by now zet my vife ess the more clear-headed von of the two of us."

"Your wife?"

Bót nodded. Akkeri smiled at her husband. "Yes. My vife. My... anchor. Vhenever I am in tight spot, or I get angry or nervous, dis voman here, she keeps me grounded." A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. Hiccup noticed the amount of love in Akkeri's eyes as she looked on at her husband. It made Hiccup miss everyone back home. If one person from the couple standing in front of him was ever in the position Hiccup was facing now, to what lengths would they go to keep each other safe?

"Bót, I vant you to show Hiccup zen swords. I think you see zen problem vith ze von he has?"

Bót looked Hiccup up and down. "He  _has_ no sword."

"You see zen problem, den."

" _Hmph_."

Hiccup interrupted the conversation. "Sssorry, what do you mean by that? I don't need a sword if that's what you're saying. I've got a perfectly good dagger right here in my belt." He pulled out the dagger from its scabbard. The blacksmith only  _hmph_ ed again.

"I find you sword. A moment." Bót clunked across the room a little ways and slipped through a small door. A few moments later he emerged with an older-looking but well-sharpened sword. It was single-handed. "You know how fight vith sword?"

"Uhh, I think I'm a pretty decent swordsman. But I prefer my dagger."

"Hmph! Here, you learn sword. No this dagger thing. No help. Never know vhat goes on here in zen manor. There is alvays zen fear of spies. Alvays vatching out vhen new person comes here. You use dagger here, you die. Use sword, the other man die. Normandy is bad place to get took by sorprise. Even vith helf-decent sword, is better than noffing. Here, ketch." He tossed the sword, hilt first to Hiccup. Hiccup caught it with his left hand. Bót gave a look of mild surprise. "So, you use bad hend then?"

Hiccup looked slightly affronted. Bòt paid no mind.

"It vill vork, I think. Just make sure ze nobles do not see you ven you use zet hend. Da?"

"Sure - er-  _da."_

The smith nodded. "Zen ve begin."

"What,  _now_?" Hiccup looked from Bót to Akkeri. Akkeri only nodded encouragingly.

"Do not vorry, Hudde. You have many hours before feast of zen king begins. Bót is a master. He vill teach you. I know right avay ven I am seeing you this morning, you do not fight vith sword. This is dangerous, to not have a good veapon vith you vhen zen manor is filled vith so much suspicion. Is for your own good. And besides, I am not allowed to let you back inside until zen feast anyvays. Dis here vill keep you occupied for ze next few hours, I think." And with that, the woman waggled her fingers goodbye to her husband, then left, squeezing her slight frame past Toothless to get through the doorway.

Hiccup got a firmer grip of the sword's hilt. Bót took another, much nicer sword that was hanging off the wall nearby, and examined it with ready eagerness.

"So ve begin."

 


	10. A Toast to the Enemy

Sjenna was thinking.

She hated thinking, and she especially hated thinking about things she hated. Nevertheless, Sjenna had started to think about her sister. In particular, she was thinking about how Krista would probably be returning with their father to fight against the Berkians, when the time came. What Sjenna  _didn't_  want was for Krista to interfere with what she already had planned. Who she would go after first. Who would die.

First things first, Sjenna was going to kill that Astrid girl. That cow who thought she was  _better_  than everyone. Sjenna hated her.  _She_  wanted to be the one to end her, not her sister. Not that Krista knew about any of this. But once she came back and got caught up in the fighting, how could Krista know what Sjenna had planned?

_I'll just have to tell father to keep her out of the way. Maybe I'll write a letter to him and tell him to keep Krista there. Would I have enough time to do that?_

Sjenna figured she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Instead, she decided to take a walk around the village. It would give her an advantage to know where everything was and how to get to whatever she needed, come the battle. It would also be some useful information for the Askr Gotar if they knew where weapons and supplies were stored. Her thoughts wandered back to Krista.

Was Sjenna worried about what might happen to her sister? ...Not exactly. It wasn't that Sjenna wasn't worried, it was that she was just... indifferent. Krista was Krista, and she and Sjenna weren't exactly joined at the hip nowadays, like they used to be. Krista could deal with whatever was thrown at her, and Sjenna would do what she needed to do for herself. She was all grown up now too, wasn't she?

Sixteen years old - more than old enough to be married! And more than capable of taking care of herself. What did she need an older sister for, anyways? A sixteen-year-old didn't need an older sister to take care of her.

If she didn't need Krista at all, then what was a sister to her? She could die in the fight and Sjenna's life wouldn't be so different. One less person in her life to tell her what to do. That sounded appealing enough to her.

She shrugged off the thought and stood in front of her mirror to braid her hair. Then, after a final look at her reflection, she headed up to the main deck of the boat and down the gangplank to the docks.

First stop, the dragon training academy.

******

Krista was in her own room, also thinking about the war. Her father was still waiting for the letter from Outcast Island, and she was just trying to battle the anxiety it was giving her. Did she really want to kill those people on that island? They had welcomed her and Sjenna.

But now... now, she and her people were going to punish them. Punish them all for something that wasn't even their _fault_. It just didn't seem fair, the longer she thought about it. As she stared blankly at the book opened in front of her, her back aching from her slouched position on her bed, Krista called back the earliest memories she had of Berk, as far back as she could go.

_There were people - nice people - they liked her, and they liked her father. Sjenna wasn't there, she was too young, waiting with their mother back home. Sjenna had only been about seven years old. Krista was around ten or eleven, she supposed, and thought herself a big tough warrior already. Their stay lasted about a week before... it happened._

_She was being swept up in a woman's arms - not her mother's, but another woman's of the Askr Gotar, her old nursemaid, Hildi. She was carried back to the ship._

_They were leaving. Her mother didn't come with them - In fact, she never came back home at all._

Krista bit her lip and shoved it all away. The thoughts, the hurt. Everything.

******

One. Two. Three. Four... four dragons. All were trained, all were deadly. But were there any others?

Sjenna watched the winged monsters take flight, their riders shouting at eachother and drilling eachother persistently.

_It's pointless you idiots. If those are the only dragons you've trained, you've got another thing coming to you. I could just laugh at how stupid you all look right now, thinking four dragons are equal to a full-fledged army._

Sjenna smiled wickedly to herself and slinked by the academy entrance. She'd already visited the forge, where she caught a glimpse of the stock of weapons the Berkians were hoarding. Hardly anything compared to the armory back on Askr Ey.

_Once they get the message that we mean war, they'll probably just surrender anyway. They can't possibly match us up in time. I still want to kill that shieldpig, though._

******

_But it wasn't their fault._

It was only one person's fault. The hatred Krista had been keeping bottled up inside suddenly filled her back up. Did she even have a choice in the matter?

She slammed her book closed, shaking. She and her father both knew who was responsible for this, and she wanted that person gone. Not the other Berkians. But that one person? Sure. Her father could do it, or she could. And Sjenna? Sjenna was going to stay out of it. Sjenna could hitch a ride back to Outcast Island, for all Krista cared. Somewhere along the way, that girl had gone from happy and sweet to a horrendous thorn in her side. She was done playing mother to that spoiled brat. Krista was going to get her redemption. What was a sister to her, anyway?

******

Sweat was running heavy, pooling and dripping from both man's brows while the blunt edges of their swords clashed roughly together, hour after hour, tedious and exhausting.

Reaching their third - or was it their fourth? - hour of sparring with a couple of single-handed swords, Bót stopped the practice fight for a one minute break. Hiccup put his sword down for a moment and bent to grab his knees with his hands. Both were ready to collapse from exhaustion onto the muddy ground. Hiccup brought up one of his hands to wipe off some of the perspiration that had gathered at his hairline.

"You heff thirty seconds before ve pick zen fight back up again."

" _What?_ " Hiccup asked between breaths. The blacksmith, who was probably in better shape than Hiccup, only breathed hard for a few seconds before he returned to normal.

"We've been fighting for  _hours!_  Why can't we take a real break?"

Bót only shook his head, not an ounce of pity in his face.

"You sorry, sorry boy. You're not as skilled as I expected. And dat ess saying quite a lot, becuss I did not expect much. Slab!"

"Wh-wha...?"

"Slab! Means  _weak_. As in,  _you_  are weak. Or, at least you act like so. Must listen, must learn!"

Hiccup scowled. "Uh, isn't that what I'm  _here_  for? You said you wanted me to be able to use a sword. Why do you need to criticize me when you're supposed to be  _teaching_  me?"

"Vat, you think zen fight ve have for four hours ess a game? Dat ess your practice! Dat ess part of zen lesson."

"Well I know  _that,_ I just mean-"

"- Ne! I do not care vat you mean. One more minute I giff you. Den ve fight more. Remember vat I tell you one hour ago, never over-extend and  _never_  get distracted! I see you ven you look around for dragon. Dragon is fine, is sleeping behind mina forge. Do not vorry about zen dragon, vorry about you."

With a sudden, swift movement Bót's sword found its way back into his hand and, with a roar worthy of a Viking war cry, he charged at Hiccup.

"Ack!" Hiccup ducked out of the blade's reach and rolled past Bót to the other side. He whipped his sword from its new sheath with about as much speed as his opponent had. A little sloppy, but at least his sword was in his hand, ready to defend.

"H-hey! That was a low move!"

"Vat you expect vhen someone tries to kill you?" Bót didn't give a damn about Hiccup's shocked expression as he rose from his low position near the ground. "You think zey vill show decency? Kindness? _Nikoga ne!_ Absolutely not."

Hiccup, ignoring the continued harping in manic Bulgarian, only just restrained himself from hissing through his teeth in frustration. He was growing annoyed again, but he was in no position to set this man's quick temper off. Where was Akkeri when he needed her?

"But you're  _not_ trying to kill me, remember? And haven't you ever heard of a shield?" Hiccup asked with a huff. There was a snort from behind the forge. "Ah, shuttup Toothless!" Obviously the night fury had been watching the whole time.

Blade struck blade with a resounding ring. Hiccup was still trying to get himself off the ground and only just managed to deflect the blow Bót delivered from above.

"You say shield? Ha! No shield. You learn faster vithout shield."

"Great. Fan _tas_ tic." Hiccup stumbled a bit as he picked himself back up. Bòt swung the gleaming sword close to his face.  _Too_  close. Hiccup backed up and parried, then dodged.  _Strike_  one two, _dodge_  one two,  _get-your-arm-the-Hel-out-of-the-way_  one two. Then came a swipe that reached so close to Hiccup's face that he actually felt some of his sweat-soaked hair being shorn off at the tips. It was barely even a centimeter taken off, but the boy was so pissed that the harmless act drove him nearly mad.

"You  _son_  of a b-"

 _Block_! one two,  _dodge_! one two, Hiccup couldn't complete his sentence when that damned sword only swung faster and faster towards him.

Fifteen minutes came and went, and the two were getting sweatier and testier by the minute. Bót was still going strong, and Hiccup was in almost the same condition as he, but there was a little bit of pain in his left leg now. It wasn't good for him to be wearing the prosthetic for so long when he was putting so much force on it. Another strike from the blacksmith swished towards his head, making Hiccup drop to his knees. He swung up his sword in Bót's general direction but the other man swiped the blade away and swerved around him. Hiccup didn't feel like getting up. He didn't feel like fighting anymore, he was tired and ready to go back to his nice room and get some food.

So when Bót decided it would be a smart move to make a grab at Hiccup from behind with his free hand, Hiccup thrust his elbow out behind him. He felt it connect with what must have been the sternum and the man let out a grunt, taking a knee behind Hiccup, his sword forgotten in the dirt. Realizing what he'd done, Hiccup twisted around to face Bót.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry, I just sort of-"

"Again! Do dat again!"

"...What? What do you mean? I just elbowed you in the chest!"

"Da, da! You see, Hudde! Many forget the other part of sa fight. Zey forget zen other advantage dat any human vith common sense  _hess_. You take zen opponent by sorprise ven using physical force other den sword. You use your body, vhatever you can to vin, and you heff advantage."

"But... isn't that sort of cheating? I mean, you know, dishonorable or something?"

Bót shook a finger at Hiccup. "Is only cheating ven opponent's back ess to you. If you take zem from behind, ven zey do not heff sword drawn,  _zen_ dat ess dishonorable." He elaborates no more on his answer.

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it a minute ago. Taking me by surprise, I mean," Hiccup grumbled.

"Ey, you vill speak to me vith respect ven I teach you, da? My point ess, ven you are in midst of fight, use force. Use force, you vin. Now, try again!" The man grabbed Hiccup firmly by the wrist and hauled him up from the ground. Hiccup grumbled and planted his feet, ready for another round.

" _Nashtrek!_ "

"On guard!"

******

They continued sparring for an hour. That was when Hiccup realized how low in the sky the sun had become. Was it really that late already?

"Uh... Bót? - Can- we- take- a- break- yet?"

In between words Hiccup tiredly blocked another and yet another swing from his...  _very_  skilled opponent. His own swordsman skills were improving... well, not  _drastically._  But with Bót's coaching, all in the course of about five hours of hard, sweaty practice, he had gone from next to helpless with a blade, to exceptionally mediocre. He was sure that would improve with time.

Then, to Hiccup's ecstasy, another break was called.

Bót tossed his sword by the forge and sat down, his back against the wall. Hiccup did the same, taking a seat a yard or so away from the smithy. Both men ran their sleeves across their foreheads, like it was some sort of synchronized dance move.

Bót looked at Hiccup as he got his breath back, fanning himself with the oily rag he was using earlier that morning to polish up some smithing tools. He was huffing and puffing and looked ready for a drink of water.

"So, Hudde, improvement I see definitely. You think so too, yes?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah... I feel a lot better about fighting with a sword I guess. I mean, normally I use a knife or something, so I've never fought for this long or hard with a sword, ever. I guess I wasn't as good as I thought I was... Huh."

Bót dipped his head in approval. "But this iss good. You realize ven you are wrong about yourself and you vork to improve. Ess good quality to heff. Always vork to improve, Hudde, and you vill have many successes in life. Like Akkeri- She vorks so hard to speak dis French - is not easy, I know this, I have much trouble vith thissah language. But Akkeri, her French is good. Better than mine own, especially her accents." He smiled proudly to himself, and Hiccup admired how much the man took pride in having such a brilliant lady for a wife. "I always admire her for this," the smith murmured to himself. He picked at a thread hanging from the oily rag, before tossing it with his sword. Hiccup watched, curious about how this man - actually,  _why_ this man - had come all the way from Bulgaria to Normandy. And to work for  _Rollo,_ of all people.

"Listen, Bót..." Hiccup started, "how did you get here? You know, from Bulgaria?"

Bót lifted his head, a look of intent listening on his face while the boy continued.

"And where did Akkeri come into it all? I was... just sort of wondering. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Hiccup looked down at his hands, feeling a bit sheepish, like he was prying a little too far into this man's life. After all, this was a person he had only just met the night before, and not exactly on good terms.

"Ahh, so you vant to know how I started vorking for Rollo," Bót finally answered. "I vos just about to ask you how dat metal leg happened."

Hiccup flushed, but said nothing.

"Hm... Vith respect, I think I must say dat ess a story for a later time. But now I vill not ask you about sa leg either. Those stories vill be for, like I said, a later time. If, of course, you vill still be here ven dat time comes."

"Oh... I'm really sorry, but I don't think I will be."

Bót seemed to forget about his own state of exhaustion, eyes blinking rapidly while he stared at Hiccup, perplexed. "Vat are you meaning by dis?" Now it was Bot's turn to eye Hiccup curiously. Hiccup ran a hand through the back strands of his hair.

And here came the story again.

So, the two sat there next to the forge in the shade while Toothless lazed just behind the building, and Hiccup told Bót everything.

Krista and Sjenna, Gildiland and Hildi, the letter, the flight overseas, the islands, Western Francium, Charles the Stupid and Sir Grease-mand (which was how Hiccup would forever remember those two idiots). He even talked about Jean-Marc and the scroll he'd found in the library when he was in Francium.

Bót listened with genuine interest to every little detail. He smiled just a bit when Hiccup talked about Gerard and Celine, nodding in understanding when he heard of how eccentric they were. He furrowed his brow when Hiccup brought up the incident with the spy in the letter, and Hiccup thought about how anxious his father probably was right now.

The story grew darker still as it progressed from Berk all the way to Normandy. Just talking about it made Hiccup's own anxiety grow. He was definitely on crunch time now, yet here he was, waiting for hours upon hours to go to some royal dinner, just to find out if he had a shot at getting some help back to his home in time.

When he finished half an hour later, the two were silent again. Bót was pensive. Hiccup was tired. Suddenly a squeak sounded above them. The two looked up.

Another letter?

A Terrible Terror was flapping its tiny wings a few feet above Hiccup's head, a piece of parchment hanging from its leg. Hiccup stood up and took the dragon by the leg, causing it to yelp in protest. Hiccup  _shushed_ it and untied the letter. It said,

_My son,_

_I have told everyone that Seljast is planning to go to war with us. It is risky right now for me to even send you this letter, but I need to know if you have found help. I assume you are in Normandy right now, and I hope you have persuaded the leader there to lend us an army. Please write back as soon as you are able._

_\- Chief Stoick the Vast_

Hiccup read it over once, then let Bòt read it. As soon as the smith had finished, he handed the letter back to Hiccup.

"So this war... ess definitely going to happen?"

Hiccup shrugged from where he sat. "Don't see how it won't."

"And dis ess zen last chance you heff to help your people vin?"

"Yeah. Guess so."

Bót seemed confused, remarking, "You sound like you heff accepted dat you vill lose already."

"What? No I haven't! Why d'you think that?"

"You do not sound angry, or vorried, or determined to fight.  _Vhy_  do you act like you heff lost zen war before it hess even begun?"

"I-I'm  _not_ acting that way. I..." Hiccup wasn't sure what to do with his hands, or what to say in reply to such a query as this one. "I don't  _know_ how everything is going to turn out. I don't want to worry, and I don't  _want_ to be scared. I'm going to be chief one day, that's not how it's supposed to work. But if I acted like how I'm really feeling about this, I'd probably be sobbing my eyes out in front of you or something."

"You are afraid of doing dat?"

"I... I really don't know, to be honest."

Truth be told, Hiccup still felt better about getting help here in Normandy than when he was back in Francium, getting nowhere. He turned his father's letter over and got out a piece of charcoal from a pocket in his vest.

_Dad,_

_Yes, I am in Normandy right now. Tonight I meet with the duke (he likes to be called king) Rollo, and he will tell me if he's decided to send troops back to Berk or not. I think I have a good feeling about this. King Charles was no help, but Rollo seems better. Once I'm finished in Normandy, I'll leave as quickly as I can. I'll probably need to make a stop in Scotland to rest since I'm up farther north now. As far as Rollo is concerned, I am hoping for the best. Don't worry._

_\- Hiccup_

Then, with an air of finality, Hiccup folded the parchment back up and tied it to the Terror's leg. The little dragon gave a last squeak before flapping away.

Hiccup sighed. Bót was about to say something else when the two of them heard a shout from across the courtyard.

" _Sir Hudde!_ You and Pas Dents are allowed to enter the manor again, it's time for you both to get ready for zen dinner with king Rollo."

Hiccup and Bot gave each other a final look before Hiccup called back, "Great! I'll be in in about a minute." Then, brow furrowed, he added under his breath, "and he's  _not_  a king."

******

"Heyhey _hey_! Why did you do that?"

The thin layer of hair that had been previously sprouting on his face now lay on the ground, pathetic in such a small amount, shaved off by one of the servants who'd been sent to help get him ready for the dinner.

Hiccup looked at the minuscule amount of hair scattered at his feet, frowning in disappointment.

"If you can't grow a proper beard then don't even try. Just because you  _can_  doesn't mean you  _should_ , my dear."

Hiccup groaned as he was forced to put up with the tittering of the three women servants in the wash-chamber. The one who had swiped at his face with a razor was the oldest of the three, probably in her fifties and fairly heavy, with a severe underbite and sarcasm to match Hiccup's. Her name, if Hiccup could believe it, was Madame Sophia, a name normally reserved for nobility. A name that literally meant "wisdom."

 _Fitting._ Hiccup thought.  _Wise, sure._ _Just not in a good way._

Hiccup's head was tilted backwards and his hair was rinsed thoroughly in a stone basin, then combed through.

He refused to have his hair tied back, so it was trimmed instead. His dirtied clothes had been taken to be washed, so he was also made to wear a large towel.

Sure, it was comfortable, but at the same time it was a little compromising to his dignity to be covered in nothing but a big, fluffy towel - in front of three older women, no less. He felt like an absolute child.

His hands were washed afterwards and his nails were cleaned and filed down. The women chattered and gossiped in their rapid French, undisturbed with leaving Hiccup out of the loop. His clothes (the newer ones), were brought back without a single mud stain in sight given directly to Hiccup.

He was allowed to change in a separate room, thank the gods. The dinner couldn't come soon enough.

Toothless, on the other hand, was taken to the courtyard to get cleaned up, too. The tiniest tear that was found in his prosthetic fin was sewn up, his claws were filed, his teeth (when he decided to reveal them) were cleaned, and his saddle was cleared of any dirt, but he didn't let the servants wash any part of him. He was readier than ever to get back to his friend.

******

Kollands stood ready to meet the dragon and his rider outside the dining hall, where the feast was about to begin. Toothless got there first, then Hiccup.

"Looking good, bud" Hiccup whispered. If Toothless could beam with pride, he most certainly would have.

Kollands cleared his throat. "Are the two of you ready to go in?" He asked, tapping his foot. Hiccup nodded.

"Let us go." Kollands motioned to the servants at the hall doors. They both bowed and each took a door, pulling them open with some effort. Kollands entered the hall first, then Hiccup. Hiccup stopped short before he could take so much as three steps into the room.

_Wow..._

A long table had been set up, laden with a beautiful silk cloth, shining plates and dinnerware, glasses polished and reflecting the light from the tall windows. But that wasn't what made Hiccup stop. What made him pause was the amount of  _people_  who were already there, staring at him and Toothless.  _That_  would make anyone nervous.

Both of them followed Kollands around the left side of the setup, and Hiccup tried to ignore the stares and gaping mouths that followed as he and Toothless processed to the table like they were some rugged breed of royalty. There was a large gap on the left side of the table, due to a lack of almost a third of the chairs. That would be Toothless's place. The first seat to the right of the gap was for Hiccup, he was sure, and the seat just next to his was also empty. All other seats were filled with awestruck nobles. Even the servants, who were placed randomly around the hall, looked like they could barely contain their amazement. The only people who looked unaffected by Toothless's magnificence were the guards by the doors, Kollands, and Rollo.

The duke was already seated at the head of the table. Kollands took his place just diagonal to him. From his seat, he inclined his head towards Hiccup and Toothless to sit. Still a little unsure with so many pairs of eyes on him, Hiccup took the seat about a third of the way down the table from Rollo, in the seat next to the gap. Toothless situated himself without trouble next to Hiccup in the open space, pretending to look regal. It was almost funnier than when he'd stuck his head through the forge doorway. But Hiccup didn't laugh. His heart was pounding. Berk's fate was going to be decided in just a few moments, and he was praying to every single god he had ever heard of. He even made some up, just in case.

The heavy voice of the duke pulled him from his thoughts.

"Before ah declare my  _offishull_  decision on the matter 'a the alliance with the Isle a' Berk, a toast! To sir Hudde Horrendous Haddock the second, an' his dragon!"

"Uh... it's the third, actually" Hiccup answered, remaining wary and careful with his words. "But thank you, um, your highness."

Rollo gave Hiccup an irritated look but held up his goblet. "To our guests!"

A chorus of  _hear hears_ followed the toast, and everyone drank. Everyone besides Hiccup, who put his goblet down. As he glanced up from the table he noticed that Kollands was giving him an odd look. He probably realized that Hiccup noticed what he was doing, and the advisor quickly turned his attention back to the king. Rollo was speaking with one of the head war officers and seemed very interested in the conversation, so he was more than a little annoyed when Kollands leaned over to whisper something in his ear. Hiccup had a bad feeling...

Just then he felt a light tap on his elbow, and he looked to his right. It was Akkeri. She must have just entered and was sitting herself down in the chair at Hiccup's side. What did she want?

Had she tapped his shoulder on purpose, or was he just imagining things? Akkeri wasn't even looking at him. Even so, she looked like she was trying to tell him something. She said nothing, of course, but her body language spoke for itself.

The woman had gone very stiff. Hiccup noticed that her hairpiece was a little askew, her mousy hair even mousier, and her face was pink, like she had just been running. Her eyes darted from Hiccup to his goblet and back again. Hiccup scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head, trying to figure out what she was trying to do.

The woman kept looking from Hiccup to his goblet of wine, trying not to stare directly at him, and gave the slightest shake of her head.

Then Hiccup understood.

It was poisoned.


	11. Eavesdropping

"Snotlout!" Gobber bellowed, hobbling his way down to the training academy.

Snotlout was just outside the academy entrance, looking at himself in his spit-polished helmet. He stopped when he heard Gobber's call.

"Yeah, what?" He shouted back. Gobber closed the distance between them in about thirty seconds.

"Listen up, boy. Hiccup's not back yet, and we're all still a little unsure when he  _will_ be. For now, someone needs ta keep the lessons and drills going while the boy's away.  _Unfortunately_  it wasn't up to me ta place someone in charge. It was..." he trailed off for a moment when he caught the shamelessly smug grin on the boy's face. Gobber scowled but continued. "It was the chief's idea for  _you_ to lead the rest of yer friends in all the drills and things you need to get done. But tha's _only_ because Astrid's gotta be with th'rest of the shieldmaids and other fighters to prepare a battle plan." This information did not seem to deter Snotlout in the least. "We still don't know when a real attack's coming.  _You_ need to be working double-time to get everyone else ready for when the fight begins. You got it, lad?"

Snotlout pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! Haha, finally! I'm the leader I'm the-"

" _Ah_  ah ah!" The smithy waved his hook-hand dangerously close to Snotlout's nose in warning. " _Only_ until Hiccup's back, ya meathead. I've got ta go. More weapons to make, more metal to find. Make sure ye train hard. Oi, gods help us..." his last sentence was grumbled under his breath, and Snotlout ignored him while the aggravated smithy waved his hook behind him and made his way back to the mead hall. The younger man smirked, looking at himself in his helmet again, completely in his element.

"I'll be ten times the leader Hiccup ever was. Take _that_ , Useless."

******

The chief stood in the middle of the room next to a long table. On the table was his map of Berk, spread out like it had been for the past couple weeks now. A few men and women were crowded around the table, whispering and muttering amongst themselves. One Viking man and one woman stood on either side of the hall doors, just in case someone tried to get in. This was not a meeting for the entire village to overhear.

"Everyone, you know why you're here." Stoick boomed, quieting everyone down. "This is the eighth day since word of the Askr Gotar's plan has been revealed to you by both Gobber and myself. I've heard many excellent defense plans so far, but we need to decide on just one. We can't all go into battle doing our own thing, we need to be united in the decision. So, as soon as Gobber arrives, we will discuss each plan and-"

_Chirrup, squeak!_

Something flew from outside into the mead hall. A few villagers tried to catch it. It wasn't a bird, but it looked like it could have been. Spitelout, standing off to the side from where the chief was, jumped up and managed to grab the thing by its tail. It was a dragon. In particular, it was a Terrible Terror, and attached to its leg was a letter.

"I think this is for you, Stoick."

Spitelout handed the piece of parchent to the chief. Stoick snatched it out of his hand and unfolded it. His eyes scanned the letter. Everyone else in the room was dead silent.

A minute later the chief folded the letter back up.

"Everyone listen up!" he thundered. As if he needed to, everyone was so silent you could have heard a feather drop.

"Hiccup is in Normandy. From what I've just read, the chances look good. He says that he's asked the duke of Normandy for assistance and he may just say yes. Once Hiccup's done there, he'll make his way back, take a rest stop in Scotland, and be back as soon as he can. If the duke  _does_ send troops, they will probably arrive not too long after. I would give their ships a good week longer than Hiccup and Toothless, maybe more. Everyone... I'd say we've got about as good a shot as the Askr Gotar have at winning this. If, of course, my son is successful. Which I'm sure he will be!" Masking his uncertainty, he held up a fist. Men and women cheered on all sides. Stoick had a sick feeling deep in his gut.

It might work. But it might not. The last thing the chief of Berk needed right now was an overly worried village. He had to keep his people focused and alert,  _not_  to have a ridiculous amount of stress forced upon them.

******

Out of sight from the Berkians posted at the doors, Sjenna Bani tapped her fingers lightly against her side. In a delighted fog, she waltzed quietly from her hiding place and snuck back towards the docks. No one had been assigned to watch the other ship today. Everyone assumed she was taking care of her sister back in her cabin.

Idiots.

Wait until Seljast heard about _this_.

******

Astrid and the other shieldmaids stood in a cluster off to one side in the mead hall, awaiting further instruction. They had all been called in just briefly after the chief's meeting with his own strategists. Neither Astrid nor the other young women knew what was going on, aside from the fact that they were going to war. And Hiccup was still gone, which was just a bit worrying to Astrid.

"So, which plan did you think was best?" she whispered to Ruffnut, who stood shoulder to shoulder with her in the cluster.

"None of 'em. Personally, I think we should all just get a bunch of maces and torches and wait on the beach, then light the Askr Gotar ships on fire when the soldiers arrive and bash their heads in." She flashed Astrid a smug grin.

"Uhh, wouldn't the Askr Gotar  _see_ the torches if we brought them on the beach?"

"Yeah, I guess. And?"

Astrid crossed her arms and looked at Ruffnut with ill-disguised impatience.

"Ohhh. Got it, got it" Ruffnut said, nodding in realization.

"In _my_ opinion," added Astrid, "I think we should go with the second strategy they mentioned, where the Berkians split up into two groups, one hiding out on north beach and the other holding the defense just up past the coast, about a mile outside the village."

Ruffnut nodded again, this time pretending to completely understand. "Yeah, yeah, interesting. So um, how come?"

Astrid flicked her bangs out of her eyes and continued. "Well that way, we would have a good offensive line and still have plenty of people to fall back on if the enemy got past the front lines. I say we also keep a few master archers positioned on the cliffs near the beach to have a good view of the scene if we need information,  _and_ have an extra offensive line ready to take out more enemy warriors from afar."

"Hmm... I like it. Good plan."

Astrid put a hand on her hip. "You... didn't get any of that, did you?"

"No... wait, yes! I get what you're saying about the archers. More people to shoot other people and not get hit themselves. I like that part."

Astrid sighed. Ruffnut was her friend, she was going to stick with her no matter how much she had to explain everything. "Great. Wait, listen! I think the chief's about to announce the plans."

She was right. At that moment Stoick had finished speaking in hushed tones with Spitelout, Gobber, and a few other men, and was now making his way to the center of the hall. When he was sure everyone was quiet, he spoke.

"My fellow Vikings. After reviewing each idea carefully and discussing the plans with my most trusted war strategists, I have decided to choose..."

a tension filled the air as the chief paused,

"... Plan number two!"

"Yes!" Astrid elbowed Ruff in excitement. Stoick carried on.

"This means that our ranks will be split up. The groups will be decided as soon as possible, and I already have our archers chosen and informed of their planned positions. Tomorrow morning exactly one hour after daybreak, I would like everyone, and I mean  _everyone,_ on Berk to meet here in the hall so they can be split up and given directions. We need to prepare troops _immediately._ Thank you all, you are dismissed until tomorrow morning."

The crowd of villagers in the mead hall dispersed. Many people had already begun preparations, putting aside their regular jobs to oversee necessary things like helping Gobber stock up on weapons and training teenagers (and even some of the younger children in some cases) in combat. Everyone on Berk was part of a tight ship now, and the chief was captaining as he had never captained before. But his one wish? To have his son there to help. Hiccup would be learning so much right now, if he was there.

But he was working on his own, Stoick told himself. He was learning, just not here. Hopefully the boy knew his French if he was still in Francium. As much as he wished Hiccup could be learning how to command an army firsthand here, maybe it wasn't not so bad for his son to be learning some diplomacy in another land. Yes, this would be good for him... Hopefully they would both survive long enough to learn even more.

******

The chief _did_ say there was someone watching the ship, right?

Astrid swung her axe casually by her side, walking past the docks on her way home. She was eyeing a certain ship in the harbor, the one with a certain  _someone_ she both knew and loathed lurking around just below-deck. Had someone been positioned near the ship to keep watch on that certain someone? There wasn't a Berkian in sight anywhere near the ships. That gave her a nasty feeling. After a moment's thought Astrid decided she had better go back to the mead hall and try to find the chief if she could. Something had to be done about Sjenna. Had that girl left the ship at any time that day? Thor only knew what she would be up to.

Probably keeping to herself and plotting. _I'd like to see her stabbed with shards from her own mirror. Keep it together Astrid. You're better than that. You wouldn't sink to her level..._ Where had Sjenna been lately? She hadn't seen her out in days...

Astrid gave the ship one last look before she turned back around and jogged up to the mead hall for the second time that day. She was _not_ about to let a steerage rat from Askr Ey ruin everything for Berk. Everyone else might be convinced that their chances were good, but Astrid knew better. They were very, very slim.

 


	12. Anchors and Boats

They had poisoned his drink.

 _So much for an alliance then_.

So they were trying to kill him off. For a moment Hiccup's heart sank to somewhere around his feet. So that was it? He was here for nothing more than to be a disappointment to his people? This couldn't be true. His mind reentered reality, and in a panic, he jerked his head left to see if Toothless had been given anything to drink, too. Nothing there. That didn't ease his worry that they were planning on taking out Toothless as well, but that probably wouldn't come until later.

Why? Why did they  _want_ to kill them?

Hiccup gave a tiny nod in Akkeri's direction to show that he understood her. He tried very hard to convince her through body language alone that she shouldn't worry, wanting to tell her explicitly, "I won't drink anything."

Akkeri seemed to realize Hiccup had understood, but still, she looked anxious. Her eyes moved on to the head of the table, specifically towards the king and his advisor. Kollands was finished whispering to Rollo and had gone back to eyeing Hiccup. Rollo, having picked up his conversation with the officer, looked less focused on what he was saying.

They were waiting for him to drink the wine.

Hiccup's logic told him that if he didn't do something now, he would be dealt with later. Getting uneasy he took another glance to his right. Akkeri caught his eyes again and made Hiccup follow her own. She looked directly at Hiccup's goblet. Then, instead of looking back at Hiccup, she looked to her own drink. She repeated the motions again and focused back on Hiccup.

He knew what she meant. He just needed Kollands to get his prying eyes away from him for a few seconds for this to work. Sitting up straighter, Hiccup stared purposefully back at Kollands. The man would look away if Hiccup showed any sign that he knew he was being watched. Sure enough, Kollands averted Hiccup's gaze and feigned a sudden interest in the silverware. Without looking away Hiccup promptly placed a hand each around his and Akkeri's goblets and quietly switched them around. Only after he made the switch did he dare look away from Kollands. Just in time, too, because it was at that moment that the short little man decided to stand up and make another toast to Hiccup.

"He _hem!"_

The clinking and clattering of forks and knives was silenced as all of the nobles paused in their own conversations to listen politely.

"If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment... Thank you. I would just like to say to the dragon tamer and his dragon," He spoke French, but very slowly, and Hiccup could understand just about all of it, "It is an  _honor,_ such an honor, to have someone such as yourselves visiting our most beloved country and king."

" _Duke_ " Hiccup muttered to himself.

But Kollands wasn't finished. "I know I speak for everyone when I say that I hope you will return to Berk spreading word of the hospitality of king Rollo and his esteemed people."

Hiccup almost scoffed at that last part.  _Ha, sure, like_ you  _really expect me to return to Berk._

 _"_ To the dragons! Cheers." With that, Kollands raised his goblet to Hiccup and took a swig of whatever he was drinking. Hiccup looked back defiantly and raised his own goblet- well, Akkeri's goblet, actually- in imitation before taking a long drink from it. Setting the remaining wine back down with a metallic, hollow  _clink_ , Hiccup caught a glimpse of Rollo and Kollands. To his great amusement they both shared identical looks of confusion. However Kollands's expression quickly transitioned from confusion to increasing levels of rage, and the color of his face changed to match his expressions. Now purple as a berry, the advisor sat shiftily back down in his chair and wrung his hands under the table. He glanced uneasily at his king. Rollo, on the other hand, appeared to be keeping his cool.

The next thought that popped into Hiccup's mind - one that he was unable to find a good answer to - was,

_We need to get out of here._

He looked back at Akkeri, who sat very still, then at Kollands and Rollo. They were deep in conversation again. Akkeri leaned to her left and said in a whisper so faint that Hiccup had to lean towards her to hear.

"It is not just you they vill kill. Your dragon is in danger, too. I hear it all from zen kitchens just now, zen king and his advisor vere talking in secret. You need leave. Dragon too. Bót is in zen manor, he and I heff plan."

Hiccup went back to his normal position in his seat and kept silent. Akkeri quietly took her goblet back, sliding Hiccup his. 

"Did you hear me, Hudde? You heff to leave" Akkeri murmured.

"Now?"

"You'd be a fool not to. Just excuse yourself, someone vill try to follow you, but Bót will handle it. Y-"

"-A minute, Sir Hudde!"

Kollands had stood up from his seat and was walking briskly over to Hiccup, Toothless and Akkeri.

Ohh, that was _not_ good.

The nobles and court members were all eating and chatting away, and many were still staring at Toothless, but no one noticed Kollands walking over. What in the world did he want?

"Rider, the king sent me over to inform you that the final decision will be announced in just a minute. Out of my own graciousness I would also like to offer you another drink? I will get it for you personally."

Kollands gave a saccharine grin and held out his hand in offering. Akkeri was stiff again. Toothless, seeming to get the idea that something bad was happening, sat up extra straight. Hiccup, on the other hand, took this as a perfect opportunity. If he sent Kollands to the kitchens he could excuse himself without him knowing.

"That would be fine, thank you."

"It is my pleasure. Here, let me take that."

The little man grabbed the goblet from Hiccup's place and turned to leave. He began to walk away, muttering to himself. "Must've been... oh well.. might as well..."

Hiccup was about to grab Toothless and stand up to excuse himself for a made-up reason, but a strange noise made him turn his head. From behind him came a most horrendous choking noise. They were coming from Kollands... who, it appeared, had decided to taste the wine. He must have been all too curious to understand how Hiccup had possibly survived whatever in Hel he had put in the drink.

The chatter from the other nobles was loud enough that, if one wasn't paying attention, Kollands wouldn't be noticed for at least a minute. But Hiccup was paying close attention to everything, and this was worse than anything he had planned on happening. He looked on as the advisor doubled over, shaking and coughing and gagging. Wondering what Hiccup was looking at, Akkeri turned her head too. She gasped and stood up sharply, almost knocking over her chair. A few others sitting to her side looked at her before finally noticing as well. There was a shout, and a few more gasps. A noble woman pointed her finger and shrieked.

"What is wrong with the advisor?"

"Send for the healer!"

"She's there, she's there!" Someone pointed to Akkeri, and more craned their necks to see.

"May the gods have mercy on the man, he's possessed!"

"Wait! What's that he's spilled?"

Akkeri hiked up the front of her dress and rushed to Kollands's side. The man was shaking and frothing at the mouth. His legs were locked beneath him and by the time Hiccup stood up, the little man was lying on the ground, eyes wide open. A horrible, twisted grin was plastered on the advisor's face.

Akkeri looked at him with a terrified expression. To Hiccup and Toothless she mouthed one word: " _Aller_ " _  
_

_Go_

No time for questions. Members of the court were standing up all around in their places at table, men rushed to the source of the problem and women were fanning themselves with kerchiefs or threatening to faint. The sound of chair legs scraping against the stone floor sounded like nails being dragged across slate. In the air, there was just the faintest smell of smoke and burning food, but hardly anyone noticed. They also failed to notice two escapees - except for the few who were knocked aside by a great black pair of wings - tearing out of the dining hall and through the nearest set of doors.

In the ensuing chaos, dragon and Viking fled back out the way they came.

******

Toothless and Hiccup tore through the passageway at top speed. Toothless was practically galloping. Hiccup ran, unaware of what he was doing or who he was following, wanting to get out of the manor. His bad leg squeaked and groaned from the strain.

Suddenly Hiccup was thrown upwards, and, with his eyes shut tight, he found himself also galloping through the corridor - without needing to use his legs. What the...

He opened his eyes. Okay, how did he get on Toothless? They were speeding along, trying to get as far away from the dining hall and Rollo as they could. He looked back.

"Bót?! What are you doing? I thought Akkeri said you were supposed to cause the distraction!"

"I did! It vill be zen last thing I ever do here, I must say. Akkeri and myself are running avay once you leave zen manor!"

Bót was running a short ways behind them. Hiccup gripped the front of Toothless's saddle hard with both hands.

"Where will you go? Gah!" Toothless turned a sharp corner and almost swung his rider out of the saddle. "Nevermind, what's the quickest way to get out of here?" He called behind him. Bót ran faster to catch up.

"Dere ess a back entrance you can take! I did not heff time to open zen doors, but you vill be fine! Just cover you neck and vatch your head! Keep going, you're coming up to it now!"

Cover his neck? Watch his head?

_What in the everliving-_

Toothless turned another sharp corner. They were coming up on a set of wooden doors, fast, and they were probably _just_ big enough for Toothless to get through with Hiccup on his back.

"Zen doors can only be unlocked from outside! You vill heff to break through!"

Hiccup gripped the saddle tighter.

"Wait a minute  _what?!_ You're crazy! We can't break through those doors!"

"Vell you vill heff to try! Is your only vay out, unless you vant Rollo to kill you instead!"

Hiccup prepared for the worst. This was either going to kill them, or it was just really going to hurt. Those doors were coming up fast. A second before Toothless made contact with the wood Hiccup ducked his head down and put a hand on the back of his neck. With his other hand he clung to the saddle for dear life.

There was an intense cracking and smashing. Noises of splitting wood and breaking metal filled the night.

******

Hiccup found himself in a spot he was frustratingly familiar with - facedown on the muddy ground, just outside the manor. His right arm hurt terribly, and his prosthetic felt loose on his leg. He felt like his hair and half of his face was probably caked in mud, and he just  _knew_  he had a great bunch of cuts and bruises on his neck, face, and hands. He pushed himself up with his left arm, but avoided using the right. Toothless was at his side, nudging him with his scaly nose to get up. All around them lay thick pieces of broken wood and some iron hinges from the doors, doors they had somehow managed to smash their way through. Bót picked a path through the scattered debris. When he got to Toothless and Hiccup, he offered a hand to the boy, who was struggling to get his good leg out from under a heavier bit of wood. Hiccup took Bót's hand, and he was yanked out (painfully) from under the plank.

"You alright boy?"

Hiccup looked down at his right arm and felt around. It stung right near his elbow and he let out a hiss, but at least he was sure nothing was broken. "Yeah, I'm alright. My metal leg's coming loose though."

"Here, I help."

Bot took a small pouch from his belt and knelt down by Hiccup's prosthetic. From the pouch he took a small pair of pliers, a sort of miniature wrench, and two tiny nails.

"Ve must hurry, zey vill easily find us. Dere may be only seconds before they're here."

"Bót, why do they want to kill me?"

Bót held the prosthetic firmly in place and twisted small pieces of the metal back into their original places. "They think you are spy. From Francium. You also heff dragon. Rollo hates dragons, and bringing a dragon vith you ess a threat to him."

He the nailed the metal back together. They held.

"But you never said anything about that before. I don't und-"

"Quiet! Now get on your dragon. Leave. Dat is all I can do for you."

"You've done more than enough. Thank you, Bót. And tell Akkeri I say thanks, too. She saved my life. So did you."

Hiccup mounted Toothless, ignoring the soreness in his one arm. He held out his left hand, his "bad hend," for Bót to shake.

"I only told you vhere you had to go. No need to thank me. I hope you vill find a vay to beat zen army dat ess fighting your home. "

That statement hit Hiccup hard. That was right. He had failed. He was alive, but he'd failed. What was he going to do? There was nowhere else he could go, no one else he could ask for help. But he kept this from Bót.

"I'll do everything I can" he said. Bót gave a nod.

"Yes, I know. You know, Hiccup, you may not be zen finest swordsman, but you still remind me of the son I alvays vanted."

Hiccup stared.

"I... really?"

"You think I vould lie about dat?"

Dumbstruck, Hiccup was unsure what to make of such a generous compliment from someone he thought resented him, if only a little. "Well... Thank you. But hey, you and Akkeri are still pretty young, maybe you  _will_  get a son" he offered with a shrug. "Who knows? And maybe he'll turn out like me, heh... Well um, I'm not sure if you'd want a kid like that, actually."

Bót looked sadly at Hiccup. "I vould be grateful for any child at all."

If he thought he was hit hard before, this one hit Hiccup harder. With a pain in his heart, he reflected on Bót's words and realized the meaning behind them. Akkeri couldn't have children. Bót would be grateful to have any child at all, because it would be a miracle if it even happened.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Ess perfectly fine. Is no one's fault, of course, and Akkeri has already heppily accepted dis." Bót reached up and shook Hiccup's outstretched hand in his firm grip. "I vish you best of luck on your journey home, Hudde. Do not vorry about Akkeri and me. Ve make ze most out of life, child, no child, vhatever. It ess zen thought that counts most. Love overcomes any pain, ess wise to remember dat, da?"

He let go of Hiccup's hand and backed away. "And goodbye to you as vell, No Teeth." He chuckled when Toothless shook his head back and forth. "Make sure dis one doss not get himself killed, yes?"

Toothless gave a snort. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

Shouts echoed from the passageway they had just broken through. There must have been at least five or six people coming for them, and they were close.

Hiccup settled himself into the saddle, giving a quick check to make sure he had everything. "I think that's our cue." There wasn't much left to do, other than leave Normandy far, far behind. He hoped Bót and Akkeri would be all right after this while ordeal was over. "Let's go, Toothless!" He clicked his repaired metal leg into gear, and just like that, they were off, leaving the damp grass of Normandy rippling under the beats of dragon wings.

Bót slipped into the night, in the direction of his forge.

He only just made it out of view when six guards came bursting through the busted doorway, in search of their escaped "guest." From the safety of the darkened doorway to his home, the smith rubbed at his temples in exhaustion, wondering what on earth was a "Toothless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what was in Hiccup's wine, you ask? Kollands used a poison called strychnine, which didn't actually get its official name until around the early nineteenth century. However, it was used as early as the fifth century. The poison was found in a toxic berry called Nux Vomica, and even the tiniest dose is deadly. The effects are extremely painful, including things like violent muscle spasms and a locked jaw (which is why Kollands died with a creepy smile on his face). While the poison won't necessarily travel directly to the heart and kill someone, the muscle contractions and eventual paralysis cause respiration failure. That being said, Kollands actually choked to death, but he suffered a lot more than if he was just strangled by someone. Yay, fun facts!


	13. Lackluster Wanderlust

Seljast Bani had just finished reviewing plans with his Head of War Strategy when a young courier, flushed and obviously in a hurry, entered the room, a piece of parchment in hand.

"Chief! A le'er for you just arrived."

"A letter?" Seljast let the stack of papers in his hands drop to the table. "From?"

"The Outcasts, m'Lord."

Seljast took the letter and excused the courier, who bowed out quietly. Anxious, Seljast opened the messily folded parchment. The Head of War Strategy waited patiently for the chief to be finished.

After a few moments of squinting and scrutinizing, Seljast finished reading, folded the parchment neatly, and put the letter on the table. "Olvin's writing," he murmured.

"What did he say?" the strategist questioned, anxiety visible in his features. "Good news?... Bad news, perhaps?" He tensed, ready for the latter to be confirmed. Seljast turned to the fidgety man.

"The Outcasts have decided to join us." A smile curled on the chief's lips. The other man breathed out in relief. But before a celebration could be announced by anyone, the courier returned. Another piece of paper was in his hand.

"What is it  _now?"_ the chief demanded.

"M-more news, m'Lord. Le'er from your daugh'er, the one still on Berk. Only just came in. Been t-told it's urgent." The courier could not have been older than seventeen, maybe eighteen, and scared out of his wits to be delivering potentially bad news to his chief. The saying 'kill the messenger' was something that chief Seljast could- and probably would - take much too literally.

Seljast snatched up the second letter and scanned it with growing irritation. Both the courier and the Head of War Strategy stood there in equal suspicion, awaiting something that might possibly bring their chief's mood crashing down like an angry tidal wave.

But the chief only laughed, which put no one else in the room at ease. The sound echoed against the stone walls like it would in the cavern of a reclusive beast, one that took great satisfaction in watching its enemies suffer painfully at its sadistic hands.

"Even better, my daughter's written to me with information of exactly what the Berkians have been up to." His grin grew wider, looking wrong on his face. "Somebody hasn't been payin' attention to their delivery system, have you, Stoick?" He chortled. "It seems we know the exact whereabouts  _and_  future pursuits of Stoick's sad excuse for a son, and his pet dragon. Says here that they're looking to raise an army. Trying to make up for Berk's puny population, I have no doubt. Good news, good news all around, eh?" The courier and strategist nodded in full agreement, just glad to see their chief in good spirits for once. "Yes, very good. I suppose this means we can celebrate, and I do mean  _celebrate_." He flung his hand in the air, the letter from Sjenna still scrunched tightly in his fist while the man laughed heartily. "Gather all the men and women to begin final training! How's that for a good celebration, hm? The Berkians have dragons, but very few. I'm sure our dragon slaying days are not yet behind us, am I right, men?"

Nods again. "Aye, this will be a short battle, it will. Ain't just gonna be dragons to kill this time. Krista, please, join us!" Seljast had noticed his eldest daughter standing silently in the doorway of the meeting room. She didn't respond when her father summoned her over. "Girl! Did you not hear me?" Slowly, he set the letter from his second daughter aside, voice now dangerously low. "I said, come here _."_

Head bowed, Krista left her station at the doorway and approached her father, while the two other men watched, politely trying to cover up their stares. Krista Bani never failed to charm. Seljast raised an eyebrow at his uncharacteristically quiet daughter.

"Well?" he asked. "I assume you overheard the news already. What, are you not happy to be on the winning side of this war?"

"The war hasn't even started yet," Krista answered, careful with her words. "We haven't won anything."

Seljast glared down at her. She was tall, but he was taller, towering over every other person in the room. "Oh? And what _,_ my precious daughter, would make you say such a thing?" Malice leaked from his voice and burned in his glare.

"The people of Berk don't all deserve this. Only the one who took away your wife, the one who took away my mother, they deserve death," Krista's voice continued to raise as she went on, "If anyone else was involved in her death, then perhaps those people also deserve to die. But not everyone. It can't happen like this."

"Like what?" her father hissed.

"I was there once before, you know, I met those people when I was just a child. The Berkians are not all bad people. Ignorant and loud, maybe, but not inherently evil." She finished with her chin up, her shoulders back, holding herself with dignity and with full confidence in what she'd told her father. Krista stared her chief dead in the eyes for every second she spoke. The other two men in the vicinity stared in awe, and a little in fear on for the woman. Seljast Bani would never tolerate being spoken to in this way.

Seljast's lip curled in anger. "Well, as much as you sympathize with the poor, sweet Berkians, it's too late to change our plans, child _."_

Something in Krista snapped. "I am  _not_ a child! I am  _twenty years_  of age! And I myself could be chief of this island if  _you_  were not here to run it!" There was a collective gasp from the three men who stood before her. What had she just said?

It sounded like something close to treason.

Seljast growled, taking a menacing step towards his daughter, who stood right where she was.

"Now you listen to  _me_ , girl. I will give you a choice. One, you can take back everything you just said, swear a second fealty to the Askr Gotar, fight alongside us on the battlefield, and I will pretend these past few minutes never happened.  _Two_ , you can keep your views as they are, argue with me, and you will never get the chance to see your mother's killer die. I hear it's pretty difficult to participate in  _any_  activity at all with a rope tied around one's neck."

Krista's eyes widened, her hand finding its way to her neck on instinct. On the outside, she said nothing more. On the inside, Krista Bani was beside herself.

_What have I done._

******

**_Somewhere over the North Sea_ **

As heavy as his situation was, Hiccup felt that welcome sense of elation he remembered from his first day enjoying the open air. That fateful day he was sent to Gildiland. Wind rushed through his hair and across face, chapping his nose and drying his lips but not bothering him in the slightest. He and Toothless sailed over the vastness that was the ocean, intent on being as fast as they were able.

Hiccup was also a little disappointed. Under the circumstances in which they'd had to leave Normandy, Hiccup never got the chance to grab his new cloak, the secondhand sword that Bót had given him, or his map. At least he still had his compass, which was ultimately the one necessity to get him safely through this journey. It was currently lying with his other things in his satchel. Thank the gods he hadn't lost  _that._

He had a few more odds and ends lying around in there that might be useful if those tears in Toothless's tailfin reappeared. But Hiccup tried not to worry about that. He was on his way back to Berk, and in the middle of nowhere there was really nothing he could do besides wait to get to where he needed to be. Scotland would be to the Northwest, up past the North Yorkshire Moors and further. It should appear on the horizon in less than twenty-four hours, if they flew fast enough. Hiccup had also failed to pack any food for the trip. The sooner they got to Scotland, the better.

_Wouldn't I be lucky if I could just find an army waiting around when I get there. Just ready to join anyone if they were asked. That would help us out a ton._

He felt restless. Toothless seemed to sense it too, and flew a bit faster.

"Hey buddy, wanna go a little crazy today? Who knows when we'll be able to pull off any good stunts when we get home!"

He patted Toothless on the back of his head and clicked his prosthetic into high gear. He might never have a chance to be this reckless again until he was in the midst of a battle, and that wasn't a fun kind of reckless.

"You ready?" He shouted above the wind. Toothless growled happily and swooped upwards. Hiccup held on tight, whooping and shouting as Toothless shot up and then flipped over backwards in midair. They cannoned forward at top speed. Toothless did a glorious variety of spins, dives, and flips. Adrenaline rushed through Hiccup. He whooped again and tried to grin, but the force of the wind made him duck his head down.

"Yeahh!" he yelled. He would cherish moments like these whenever he could get them.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that Toothless finally decided to slow down. They were both a little exhausted now, but happy all the same. Hiccup's hair must have looked insane and he didn't care one bit. The two continued to fly.

They went on for hours.

And hours.

With nothing to do to help him pass the time, Hiccup started to make up games in his head. Color games. Puzzles. Memory games. He quizzed himself on his family tree going back to his great-great grandparents. He listed every single dragon he could think of and sorted them into their class types. He wondered if anyone back home was thinking about him. He wondered when the war would begin, if it ever did at all. There was still that slim, crazy chance that something had been misinterpreted and there wouldn't really be a war. Then Hiccup mentally slapped himself because he knew better. He wished he could be less of a practical thinker and trick himself into feeling better, even just a little bit.

Yawning, he put his hand over his mouth and vigorously shook his head to get the blood flowing again. He couldn't take a rest and lie on his back on Toothless's saddle, he had to keep his prosthetic in place for Toothless's tailfin to stay in position. If Toothless could suck it up, so could he.

Toothless's stomach grumbled audibly. Hiccup felt the same way. They hadn't eaten anything in a while. Well, Toothless had at least eaten a pile of fish before the royal dinner at Rollo's manor began. But Hiccup hadn't touched food since hours before  _that_. He felt like he could eat anything. Heck, he could eat a dragon.

Which would be pretty unfortunate for Toothless _,_ thought Hiccup drearily. When was Scotland going to come into sight? He knew his compass was working perfectly. He wasn't wrong about location. Of course, the map would have helped, but he'd left it behind. For the time being he dripped a little water into his mouth a few drops at a time from his waterskin to quench his thirst. Another hour ticked by. The sun dropped lower. Toothless was getting slower. How much longer was this going to take? Fatigue began to take Hiccup.

If they could find a place to land, any place at all, maybe they could just take a quick rest stop there.. _._

A really quick rest... Yep, it was fatigue. When was the last time either of them got any sleep? Last night? A few hours of last night, maybe? No...

_Rrrgh! I can't even_ think _straight._

Hiccup couldn't figure time or place, so drained of energy from keeping away on the back of a dragon for more hours than he could count. A quick rest stop would be nice...

Those spots down in the water... were those islands down there?

Problem solved!

"Toothless!" Hiccup called over the wind, excited at his discovery and the promise of rest, "Go d- wait wait, no, forget that," the excitement was over all too quickly. "Toothless go up! Go up! Into the clouds!"What he  _thought_  were small islands actually turned out to be ships. Big ships. Toothless couldn't be spotted. Getting captured by stranger ships was not an option right now.

They flew higher, and soon they were getting themselves speckled with water droplets in a maze of clouds. But they were out of sight, and that was far more important than keeping dry.

Hiccup tried to guess how many hours passed by how far along the sun was in the sky. Another hour. Two hours. He looked up again a while after that and decided the time since he and Toothless left Normandy was a good twelve hours. They had left late at night when it was pitch black. Now it was early afternoon the next day. By evening they should see land. Monotony wasn't an easy thing to get used to.

This whole ordeal was turning nightmarish. Not so much the idea of getting damp in the clouds or suffering through a little boredom, but the whole incident with Gildiland and Rollo and everything in between. At the start of the trip, Hiccup had felt this beatific feeling of wanderlust, like he could go absolutely anywhere and do anything. His ache to see new places and meet new people was turned directly around when reality settled in. As Toothless and Hiccup made their way closer to Scotland, Hiccup's thoughts swirled into a puddle of drudgery, void of almost all hope.

To top it off, the wanderlust was wearing out its welcome.

 


	14. Volva

"Toothless, I hate to do this to you bud, but..."

Hiccup side-glanced the grove of trees, not far from the clearing of tall grass they had touched down in. Toothless turned his scaly head in the direction Hiccup was looking. He got the message and his tail drooped, excitement quickly deflating.

"Toothless, I'm really sorry. Really  _really_  sorry. This is the last time I'll ask you to hide for me, okay? I promise."

Toothless gave Hiccup his biggest, saddest, pleading kitten eyes.

Hiccup tried not to let himself be won over. "Oh c'mon! Don't you play that game with me," he whined, "I just  _said_ I feel really bad about it, don't make this harder than it already is. Please?"

The kitten eyes transformed into a green, unforgiving glare. Hiccup held up his hands.

"I don't wanna do this any more than you, but you can't be seen here! We're too close to dragon hunter territory. I heard there are  _always_  traders from the Barbaric Archipelagos traveling to Scotland. If they see you, they'll spread the word and we'll  _both_ be dead before we can put a toe on Berk.  _Please_ Toothless? Pretty please?"

_The things I do for our own safety,_ he thought, exasperated.

Toothless turned around and trotted away from his rider, ignoring Hiccup but heading away to hide like he was supposed to.

"I'm really sorry!" Hiccup called after him. Toothless didn't even flick his tail in acknowledgement. Hiccup sighed. There was nothing he hated more than telling his best friend to beat it, but it had to be done. He grabbed his satchel from the grass and brushed himself off, then looked around in the direction he should be heading. He had spotted a few huts when they were flying over the terrain. If he walked about twenty minutes to the west, he should find some sort of establishment to get some food, water, and maybe even some new clothes. His were still covered in mud - now dried up dirt - from when he had been tossed to the ground outside Rollo's place.

_Odin and Freyja, or any other god up there, if you decide to pull anything while I'm here, or send an assassin to poison me again, I'm converting to atheism. Seriously, just let me be. Please._

No more trouble. Hiccup just wanted to go home.

******

One could call it a village, he supposed. There were only five huts, not including a sort of tavern where a light smoke puffed from the crumbling chimney. A warm glow lit the three small windows on the side facing Hiccup. He watched the smoke puff delicately out of the brick, and breathed in through his nose, taking in the warm smell he was so familiar with back home. After concluding that brushing off his leggings would not, in fact, get rid of any further dirt and muck, he re-situated the satchel over his shoulder and walked towards to the little building. A sign hung just over the doorway.

_Matr, Drykkr, Herberga_

Perfect. Food, drink, and lodging. But the tavern didn't have an actual name, which, in the end, didn't really bother Hiccup. He only shrugged and, bracing himself to see some good old Norse-speaking people if he was lucky, he took a step through the front door.

******

The sight within the tavern was an unexpected one, to say the least.

He'd anticipated between, oh, around three people, four. At the most six, but no more than that.

But the minute he stepped foot in the tavern he was greeted with around nineteen or twenty faces, all unique, and all varying in their degrees of drunkenness.

What, was the whole village packed in here? Hiccup couldn't help but wonder if he was seeing things. The fatigue must have been getting to him, that was it.

The building was a decent size, but not exactly huge. Tables lined the walls and a few more stood middle of the room, surrounded by more customers. The sounds of people talking and laughing filled the space and made the whole place seem even smaller. Cozy, actually.

A fire crackled in a brick fireplace at one end of the room, an empty counter stood at the other end. The place looked clean enough - although the same could not be said for the tavern-goers. A few people looked up at Hiccup and nodded to him, once they noticed him there. Most of the people looked cheery enough, Hiccup thought, glimpsing people of all ages, some dressed in strange garb but all dressed warmly for the sort of weather that typically frequented Scotland: the cold, rainy kind. The fire in the fireplace was a welcome sight to him. And no one seemed to care about him at all, which was really quite nice. 

One of the men sitting at a table close by called out a greeting, and raised his frothing mug. Not sure how to respond to the stranger, Hiccup returned the greeting with a small wave and made his way awkwardly past a couple more tables to the back of the room, where the counter sat. Some wooden crates were stacked around it carelessly, but the counter itself was empty of any glasses or bottles, and free of dust. The only problem was, no one was behind the counter, either. Hiccup craned his neck to try and see past the crates. There was a door back there. He assumed the owner must be in the back.

Hiccup almost decided to go around the counter and knock, but he was interrupted.

" _Psst!_ Yew there, the one with th' odd leg. Yes, you." Hiccup turned around. A middle-aged man with a sloshing tankard of some dark liquid was whispering at an unnecessarily high volume to him, trying and failing to act secretive.

"Ye canny go back there, thass weer she gives her readins. You been here befoor, lad?" Honestly, someone should really get this man home before he ended up face down next to the fireplace with half a mug of beer spilled down his shirt.

Hiccup cringed, trying not to inhale the acrid stench of alcohol, and shook his head.

"Though' not.  _She -_ the one 'oo runs this tahvern - she's the town seer."

"..Seer?"

The man nodded up and down, like his head weighed more than it should, and pointed a sly finger towards the little door at the back of the room. "She works back there, givin' readins ta people when she's na' runnin' the rest o' this place. She went in there a little while ago. Should be out soon. She can help ya then."

With a grateful nod, Hiccup was about to say thank you but the man kept talking.

"Oh, ahnd if yoo're wond'rin wha' the name o' this establishment is, do  _not_ ask." He shook his head sagely. "We folks who come here normally just say 'the tavern.' Go' it?"

Hiccup bobbed his head, and wished for nothing more than to end this conversation. The man raised his tankard.

"Good. All ya gotta doo is weet a minute, alright? Great."

The man turned back to his friends at his table and in no time was joking around with them again, like nothing he'd just said was out of the ordinary.

This was an interesting place, Scotland.

Hiccup sighed to himself and leaned against the counter, tired. His leg was hurting again. He wished the woman who ran this place would come out soon, he wanted to ask for a room for the night.

Bored and exhausted, he scanned the room slowly. It looked like people of all different trades and ethnicity had found their way into the old tavern, and everyone looked like they had a far better story to tell than he did himself. A dark, curly-haired young woman with a carved piece of bone stuck through her ear was sitting farther away from the fireplace, intently studying a roll of vellum. She absentmindedly filed her long nails with a sharp-looking knife. The hilt was set with precious stones. Obviously, she must have been dangerous, considering how no one had yet attempted to steal that knife. Or any of the gold bracelets covering either of her forearms. Across the room a wizened old man with a wool cap and a carved staff stared at his half-filled cup of wine, probably ready to fall asleep. No one would think to steal from him, either. But perhaps that was because he had nothing worth stealing.

The rowdiest group was sitting just next to the fireplace, farthest away from the tavern door. They were banging mugs on their table and making a raucous show of seeing who could tell the best sailor's tale. If he wasn't ready to slide to the floor and sleep for a year, Hiccup would have listened in.

Another moment, and the door behind him cracked open.

Hiccup watched as an elderly woman stepped out of some sort of back room, waving with a grateful expression on her face to someone behind her. The second person, another woman, stepped out of the back room with soft  _clicks_  from her shoes. She was much younger, maybe in her late thirties, and wore an ornate dress, red, with plenty of embroidery and fine embellishments. A red silk shawl had been draped over one shoulder as well. Long, curly black hair framed an olive-skinned face and high cheekbones. A number of red ribbons were woven into her hair, along with three or four pearl pins. Hiccup could hardly focus on any of that, though, because the only thing that really caught his attention, aside from the fact that she was remarkably tall, was the woman's eyes.

Gods, her eyes looked like they had glimpsed people's souls and held onto little fragments from each of them. The minute the elderly woman was out the door, the younger one with the soul eyes turned her attention to Hiccup, who said nothing. Only stared back. The woman held the stare for a good ten seconds more before Hiccup realized he should probably say something. The woman had her lips pursed. Probably not someone with a high amount of patience.

"I knew you were coming," she broke their silence, lilting voice charming Hiccup's ears. Spanish. The accent was unmistakably from some part of Hispania - some wonderful part of Hispania. She spoke so gracefully, pronouncing every word with great care.

"Please enter."

Hiccup gave a start, confused. The woman extended an arm towards the door she'd just come through.

He felt a bit stupid now, and Hiccup felt his face redden with embarrassment. But the woman only raised her eyebrows, and Hiccup quickly walked behind the wooden counter past the Spanish woman and into the back room, desperately avoiding any sort of eye-contact when he passed her by. She was looking sternly back at him, lips still pursed.

As Hiccup made his way into the back room, which was much larger than he thought it would be, he heard the door  _click_  shut behind him and a pair of shoes with heels clacking softly against the floor.

He turned around. The woman stood tall, arms crossed, analyzing his expression with knowing eyes. Soul eyes. Eyes that would make any man believe there was such a thing as demigods or seers.

"I'm sure you must have heard by now."

"Heard...?"

"I am the resident prophetess of Little Tradeston, reader, seer, and secret-keeper." She didn't so much as smile. "I have been waiting for you for some time now."

Hiccup did his best to keep from rolling his eyes. Excellent. A con artist who thought she could trick him into thinking she was a great fortune teller, someone who could reveal all of his future secrets to him. But of course, only for a small price - or a remarkably exorbitant one.

"Right. Someone told me who you were," answered Hiccup with a poorly hidden smirk. "I mean, they told me what you do, how you take customers regularly for... future-telling stuff."

The woman narrowed her eyes at his description.

"I don't think I caught your name, though," he added.

"Volva."

"All right... Volva." Hiccup watched the so-called "prophetess" expectantly. The woman merely blinked. Hiccup was meant to keep talking, it seemed.

"So... did you want to read my fortune or something?" he asked, more flippantly than he would normally, but he was so tired and in no mood for tricks. "I was going to ask if maybe you had a room I could stay the night in? It's been kind of a long day." The woman, Volva, gave a quick laugh.

"Apparently it was not as obvious as I thought," she snapped. "You are here because you need help. Why have you not asked me yet?"

"I... what?"

"Help. You. Need help. Your people need help. You are the Viking from the Archipelagos, you need help to save your tribe. And don't give me that look."

"How do you even -" Hiccup wasn't sure what to question first, the fact that she knew who he was or the accusation that he was giving her a bad look. But she didn't let him finish.

"I'm never wrong. Do not question me and I will not lose my temper." So she  _was_  that kind of person. "Now," she took a deep breath, "have a seat, young chief."

"Wait, just wait _, how_ could you possibly-?"

"Ah ah! I hear questions when I  _specifically_  asked for none. Unless I give you my permission. Sit down." She pointed to a seat behind Hiccup. He turned around. The chair behind him was set with a large, velvety cushion and the chair itself had fairly short legs. This meant that when Hiccup lowered himself into the seat, his knees were almost to his chest. A tall person plus a low chair was a poor combination. He pretended not to notice, but instead took his satchel from over his shoulder and dropped it on the floor next to him. Volva's eyes immediately swung to the satchel on the floor and she walked over to Hiccup, her dress swishing around her feet. She grabbed the satchel by the strap before Hiccup could protest and reached a deft hand into the bag, carefully bringing out a small piece of shaped metal. The feather.

"Ah!" she murmured, holding the metal up close to her face. "Exactly how I saw it. You keep this safe with you at all times, do you understand? It's small, but it will be helpful to you. A meaningful thing, this is. When you find the need for the Grímr you will understand."

She handed the bit of shaped metal back to Hiccup. He dropped it back into his pouch, giving the prophetess a funny look.

"Um... Did you say Grímr? You mean,  _Gríma_?" His attention was completely hers, now.

"I mean _Grímr_. The name was changed years ago. But yes, it's the same thing."

He frowned, trying to think if the topic had come up in their past few minutes of conversation, but he didn't think it had. "You... never mentioned anything about it."

"Oh, yes, I'm getting ahead of myself." Volva turned her back to him, possibly to check and see if anyone had knocked at the door while they were talking. "But I know that  _you_ know what the Grímr is already, don't you?"

"Yeah... I mean yes. The helmet from that famous Viking clan. Whenever a chief wore it into battle, that chief was safe from being killed. It was considered a gift from the gods."

"Yes, I know. It is most definitely a gift. One you will be needing, I should think. For more than one use."

Hiccup was very, very tired by this point. This entire conversation was only confusing him more than anything, and his head hurt.

"I'm really sorry but I have  _no_ idea what you're talking about." Covering his mouth with a hand didn't do much good for covering up a yawn. "Could you maybe back up a little and tell me why I need this, this helmet and  _how_ I'm supposed to get it?"

The woman sighed. " _You_ do not have to get anything. What you need I already possess. I will only be a moment."

Volva glided out of the back room with a graceful sweep of her ornate dress, red silk practically floating over the wood. Instead of going back out through the door that led to the main tavern, the inky-haired lady headed in the opposite direction. There she went through a smaller door next to a bookshelf. The door was in the back of the room, and it blended in so well with the wall that Hiccup would never have noticed it before. He spent an eternity (four minutes to be exact) sitting anxiously in the velvety chair, tapping his fingers on the chair arms and pretending to fix something with his hands. Nervous habit. Then the prophetess came sweeping back into the room. In her hands was something incredible.

Hiccup couldn't believe. He stared at the object that Volva was cradling in her arms. It gleamed bright, probably just polished, and exactly as he had pictured it.

The Gríma. Or rather,  _Grímr_.

Volva smiled, watching the dumbfounded expression plastered on the man's face with nothing short of amusement.

"It is exactly what you think it is," she said, answering Hiccup's unspoken question. "But this is only the first part of it. I know you need more help than just some silly helmet. It will take a few hours to explain some things and settle things out. You haven't lost everything yet, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock."

 


	15. A Week, Tops

Someone was sent to guard Sjenna the rest of that week. This made Astrid very pleased- and for Sjenna, it did the opposite.

She was growing restless, and downright angry that she suddenly wasn't allowed to so much as leave her _ship_ unsupervised.

"For your own protection," they said.

Right. The day after the big meeting in the mead hall, sunny, cloudless and not at all how Sjenna Bani was feeling, the Askr Gotar girl was walking around the deck of her ship. She had her arms behind her back, and the only things she felt able to do at the moment were thinking and fuming.

Snotlout Jorgenson was on his way back from the academy with the twins after a... difficult day of training, to say the least, and spotted Sjenna pacing the deck. He knew an angry girl when he saw one - Astrid had her moments- and Sjenna looked  _angry_. So he decided to lighten the mood a little. He cupped his hands and called up to the girl. "Heyyy! Sjenna! You know me, right?! It's Snotlout!" No response. "But you can call me  _Hot_ lout, if you know what I mean!" He waggled his eyebrows up at her, trying to gauge a reaction. The twins roared with laughter and elbowed Snotlout while trying not to fall over each other. Sjenna, stopping mid-pace, glared down at the Jorgenson boy.

"I don't speak with low-lives like you" she responded coldly. The twins " _ooooh_ "ed. Snotlout called back up to her,

"You're speaking to me right now, aren't you?" A cheeky grin was plastered on his face.

Sjenna smirked. "You know you just called yourself a low-life, don't you?"

"No shame, darling! No shame!" Snotlout held back the burning laughter and smiled up at Sjenna with more confidence than was good for him. "Please, my sweet princess, you're the most  _beautiful_ girl I've ever seen!"

Sjenna crossed her arms. "Of course I am," she confirmed with haughty naivete, "there aren't any halfway decent-looking women on this island as it is."

Both Snotlout and the twins guffawed. Obviously, Sjenna had never heard a _joke_ before. Or if she had, she wasn't the one to understand them unless someone explained them to her carefully. But Snotlout wanted to keep this one going for a little longer.

"Actually Sjenna, we were just on our way over to the mead hall to meet Fishlegs and Astrid for a drink!" Then he added, winking suggestively, "Care to join us?" He bowed up to her dramatically. Sjenna scowled down at him. She declined automatically, sneering back,

"I think I'll stay on my ship, thanks. None of you are worth my time. Especially that  _other_ girl."

The twins looked at eachother. "You mean Astrid?" Tuffnut piped up. Sjenna made a face.

"I don't want to hear that name mentioned again," she said, thinking she had ended this entire conversation for good. Oh, how wrong it always was to make assumptions. Especially when these three were involved.

"Well if it bothers you so much..." Ruffnut chimed in, "He _hem..._ Astrid."

"Watch your tongue, you skinny blonde bi-"

"Astrid ASTRID _ASTRID!_ " Ruff continued to squawk, throwing her arms about with gusto and with no regard for anyone she might accidentally smack in the face. "Astrid is the  _greatest_ ,  _smartest_ , _prettiest_  girl on Berk - okay, well besides me, obviously- and is ten times better than some princess names Sjenna Beeny!" Sjenna watched, clenched jaw, eyes narrowed. This girl had just became her second most hated person on Berk, and Sjenna had had enough.

"You are all dismissed from speaking to me" she seethed, but no one felt intimidated by the daggers eyeing them all with. "And if you see that shieldpig, tell her I said hello. And let her know that I hope she chokes on her ale tonight." Lamely cutting off the very one-sided conversation, she turned on her heel and stormed down to the cabins, detesting this place more and more. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout watched her leave, with satisfactory laughter following the girl all the way down to the lower decks. Ruffnut wiped a mirthful tear from her eye, still giggling.

"Well  _that_  was fun" she snorted. Her brother nodded in agreement. Snotlout puffed his chest out proudly and gave a little wave.

"Thank you, thank you, 'twas nothing." He snickered, and bowed again. "C'mon, let's go see what the other two are up to."

They left the docks, talking about their successful antic all the way to the mead hall. Passing villagers paid the trio no mind. Unlike Sjenna, they were accustomed to any shenanigans from the three bawdy teenagers.

******

Earlier the same day, instead of going to training and meeting up with Stormfly, Astrid was busying herself with discussing plans, spending time with some other shieldmaidens in the mead hall and taking a break from the training academy.

There was plenty to discuss. Leysa, a well-muscled girl and Astrid's senior by two years, scribbled out some basic directions onto a bit of parchment. Bekka, a girl younger than Astrid by a good year, nodded thoughtfully at the charcoal scribbles, light braids bouncing up and down with each nod. "Looks good so far," she commented eagerly, "But should we really have so many people waiting for an ambush in the woods? The Askr Gotar might not come that way - Then what?" It was better to voice all doubts now. Holes in the plans could end up with more people dead than alive.

"We'll just have to pray they do come that way," Astrid answered. "Have a little faith, Beks."

Besides Ruffnut, Bekka was the closest girl friend Astrid had on Berk. Bekka wasn't someone Astrid spent a lot of time with, especially because Astrid trained and rode a dragon, while Bekka did not. Nor did she ever plan too. But against all odds, they were friends, and Astrid thought of the girl like a little sister, considering neither one had a sister of their own.

"I think the plan will go smoothly- Well, as smoothly as a battle plan can be, anyway." Leysa was talking now. "So... Astrid, when is your boyfriend coming back home?" she noted with an all-too-knowing look in her eye. "I know he went to Gildiland but I didn't think he'd take so long. How long  _has_ it been now?" she asked.

Astrid kept her expression neutral. There was really no point in worrying about this, but she couldn't get it out of her head- Hiccup had been gone for a little under three weeks. Eighteen days, give or take. The longest stretch of time he had ever been away from Berk. But all she said was, "Oh, I guess a week." She shrugged, hoping to turn the other girls away from the subject. "Maybe two." Then she let that conversation drop, quickly switching subjects. "So, the ambush in the woods is all plotted out. Where did you say the archers come in?"

The older girl raised an eyebrow but answered, "That ain't 'till later. And it's only if the enemy gets past our front lines stationed along the beach" Leysa explained. "If a lot of them  _do_  get past the first line of defense, we gotta run." Her tone turned dark. "The only ones that need to stay on the border of the beach are the archers, who'll be able to take out Askr Gotar from all angles, and it's a take-no-prisoners sort of plan, so the archers have to be ready to kill on sight. The enemy soldiers who make it through  _that_ will probably head into the woods for cover, and that's where our ambush will be. Mostly shieldmaidens, maybe a few men, and two dragons. Preferably a timberjack and a gronckle. One that's good at burning things in the woods if we need it, and another that won't cause too much trouble to add to a jack's destruction. The offensive power of the timberjack will be leveled out by the more concentrated control of the gronckle. You follow?"

"Mhmm" Astrid tapped a finger over the charcoal sketch. "And right here's where all the other dragon riders need to be assembled?"

"Aye, exactly. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, a few other riders that the chief himself hand-picked, and o' course you."

Astrid's head shot up. "Me? Oh no, I'm working the front line! I thought we already discussed this, Leysa." There was a frantic look in her eye.

"Right, and ah said we needed you to stay hidden with the other riders until the signal is called." She ignored Astrid's fearful look. "We can't lose you or Stormfly, especially so early on in the fight."

Astrid puffed air out through her nose, trying to avoid getting angry before anything had become set in stone. "But you guys  _won't_ lose either of us. We can handle it. And my parents are working the front lines, I have to be with them!" Her voice shook a little. Like a hit to the head with a mace, the heaviness of everything they were doing finally clicked for her.

There was really going to be a war. Not since the dragon-killing days had they ever been involved in a war. And not since before even  _Leysa_  was born had Berk been involved in a war with other Vikings. Now it was all coming at them so suddenly that it made her want to throw up. She felt nauseous. Astrid took a dizzy step sideways.

"Astrid? Oi, you feelin' okay girl?" Leysa's voice took on a hint of motherly concern. "Maybe you oughta sit down." Leysa ushered Astrid into a chair and Bekka went towards the bar area to grab her a drink of water. Astrid sat down unsteadily, holding her stomach like it was going to fall out if she didn't hold it there. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself, Astrid wondered if this was just fatigue, or if the anxiety was finally getting to her. Just then the hall doors banged open behind them, signaling the arrival of one giddy Snotlout and two boisterous Thorstons. Brilliant.

"Hey Astrid!" Snotlout waved to her and waltzed over to the two remaining shieldmaids sitting at the table. "So, guess who  _we_  were just talking to?"

Astrid gave a sigh and looked at the boy with daggers in her eyes. "Who?" she asked, trying to give the appearance of someone a lot more patient.

"Your best friend in the whole wide world."

Astrid blinked. "...Huh?"

"Sjenna!" he answered, clapping a hand on Tuffnut's shoulder. The other boy snorted into the back of his hand while Snotlout continued. "Ah, man, she really has no idea how to take a joke." He snickered at the thought. "Oh by the way, Astrid, Sjenna says hello. And she hopes you choke on your ale tonight. Not my words."

"I sort of figured" Astrid mumbled, raising her fingers to her temples and rubbing them, hoping to bring her thoughts back down from the dizzying plain of worry.

"Yeah, well, just thought I'd... hey, you don't look so good. Are you sick or something?" Snotlout was giving Astrid a scrutinizing eye. Astrid shrugged, but kept her eyes shut.

"Nah, not really. I think I'm just tired. It's been a long week and I haven't had time to do much besides go over plans. I should also probably be eating a little more and getting more sleep, but... I dunno, I've just been out of sorts is all."

"Well do you think you'll be feeling better some time in the near future?" asked Ruffnut. She sounded pissed. "We're gonna be needing an extra hand." Then she leaned in close to Astrid and whispered loud enough for Snotlout to hear, "Snotlout's been a pretty crummy training instructor. You'd better get better. Like, soon." Snotlout scowled.

"Actually," Astrid muttered, "I feel like I'm about ready to vomit." She took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's probably just nerves."

"Holy  _shit..."_  Tuffnut murmured, causing everyone to switch their attention to him. "You're not... oh man," he was staring intently at Astrid. Or, rather, at her stomach. With wide eyes, he asked, softly and much too sincerely for normal Tuffnut behavior, "...Are you  _pregnant?"_

_That_  snapped Astrid out of her haze. Everyone's jaws dropped. Snotlout's hands tightened into fists, staring incredulously at the pallid girl sitting before the four of them. Ruffnut, for once, was speechless. Astrid turned a bright shade of crimson and she tried to speak, but stammered over her words and coughed instead. Finally, she was able to bring herself to answer. "What?! No! Of _course_  not, why would you think that?" But nobody looked entirely convinced, only making Astrid more flustered while she tried to defend herself against Tuffnut's outrageous claim. _"_ Gods above, do I  _look_ pregnant to you?" she asked. Ruffnut took a glance at Astrid, then at her stomach, which did not help things at all.

"Well... you do kinda look sick," she began, "And it's... possible you're putting on some weight? Oh no wait," she waved her hands about, backpedaling fast when she saw the murderous look on her friend's face, "that's just the way your skirt's hanging right now. But you  _did_  just say how you should be eating more, and you seemed like you were feeling kind of wonky the past few days. Just sort of assumed..."

"Yeah? Well then  _don't_ assume," snapped Astrid, about to get up from her chair but thinking better of it. " _Ugh,_  I mean really?! I can't believe you guys actually thought that! Hiccup and I haven't even..." she waved her hands vaguely, feeling her cheeks flush a deeper red, "Well you know!"

Snotlout quickly held up a hand, taking a second glance at her belly before quickly looking away. "Spare us the details!" he spluttered, stuffing his fingers into his ears and hurrying away from the table to get himself a drink.

"You're such a  _child!"_ Astrid yelled after him, but she felt glad to be rid of at least one member of the party for even a minute. Everyone else in front of her was still breathing out sighs of relief. Ruffnut sauntered over to her best friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry. I normally don't believe the things my brother says, but this time it almost seemed... believable. Not that I expect you and Hiccup to have taken the relationship  _that_ far, but hey-"

"Another word about it and I'll get my mother's axe to cut out your tongue."

"Noted."

Astrid sighed, and her expression turned guilty. "I should apologize too. I-I don't know why I snapped like that, it's just been a lot of pressure to deal with lately." Ruffnut moved to take a seat beside her friend. "I'm happy you get to be in the group that waits behind with the dragons, you know. At least I know one of my friends will be relatively safe." She offered her friend a weak smile. Ruffnut returned it.

"Yeah. But what about your  _other_ friend?" Astrid's eyebrows scrunched together, confused. "You know, the one who was just brought into question with the whole 'pregnant' thing.." Ruff trailed off when she caught a glimpse of Astrid's withering look. "I mean-"

Astrid growled, denying her friend further permission to discuss this topic.

"Okay, all  _right!_  I only meant Hiccup. D'you know when he's getting back?"

Astrid shook her head. "No idea. I'm really not supposed to be telling you this... but you're my best friend, so I'm going to trust you - and Odin damn you if you tell anyone else about this."

"I'm listening!" Ruffnut leaned in with her classic Thorston eagerness, always ready to get the dirt on someone. Astrid's shoulders sagged.

"Hiccup's in Normandy. Recruiting an army to bring back here. Or trying to at least."

"Really? That's great news! But uh, why're you keeping it a secret?" Ruff asked.

"Because it shouldn't be taking him this long to get back. We haven't heard too much from him lately."

"Ahhh... well if you had to guess, how much more time would you give him to get back to Berk?"

"Dunno. If I had to guess, maybe a few days, a week, tops?"

Bekka finally returned with a cup of water. "Hiya Ruff! What'd I miss? Here, Astrid" she handed the cup to Astrid, who eyed Ruff carefully.

"Oh, not much" Ruffnut happily replied to the happy-go-lucky shieldmaid with the honey-colored braid. "But make sure Astrid here gets some rest, she's just having some girl issues, nothing major." She caught sight of Astrid holding up one particular digit under the table, hidden from Bekka's innocent eyes but purposely not from Ruff's. Unperturbed, Ruffnut awkwardly patted her friend on the back, not used to showing such a huge display of affection, then said a goodbye and left the mead hall to hang out with Barf and Belch. Astrid watched her go.

"A week. Tops. But that's the longest I'll give him" she muttered inwardly, feeling sick all over again.

 


	16. Wyrd and Weirder

The Grímr was placed on a shelf just behind the seat where the prophetess had taken her place.

Volva's chair sat just a yard or so from Hiccup's, facing him, but her chair was considerably higher than his. Volva looked ready to speak, but after a moment's glance at Hiccup and his poor attempts to conceal his obvious discomfort, she cracked a smile. His knees were pretty far up to his chest, and he didn't look pleased about it.

"Would you like to switch seats?" she asked, in a voice kinder than before.

"...Please?"

Volva smiled and stood up, her height becoming magnified from how low Hiccup sat. He stood up to reduce the height difference... She was still taller.

Re-situated in the second chair, Volva folded her hands and sat quietly for a moment, ankles crossed, expression pensive. She sat as far back in the seat as it would allow to give her long legs as much room as possible and yet, she appeared far more comfortable than Hiccup had been.

Hiccup, however, kept glancing around the room restlessly, and desperately wished to get up to look at all the interesting things the woman had cluttering up every little niche in the back room. From his seat he could see a little table covered in scrolls and leaflets. There were some shelves lining the walls, and a great many random objects filled them until there was hardly room to fit a scrap of parchment more. His eyes wandered suspiciously to a crystal ball, resting on a cushion he'd spotted on one of the shelves. He still had an inkling that this woman might be just another con artist, and was after his money - not that he actually had much money, but that didn't really matter right now. In the silence between them, Hiccup started to hear sounds from out in the main room.

The group of sailors Hiccup heard earlier were singing a drinking song, their voices drifting through the door and the rowdiness of the crowd becoming apparent. He listened in, catching the words through the din of clinking tankards.

 _"Kings of wind and ocean,_ _takers of the treasure_

 _paying for the drink then_ _stealing while they snore!_

 _Wanderers and sailors,_ _seekers of the legends_

 _finders of the creatures_ _found in ancient lore!_

_Heyyy!"_

A loud round of applause followed. Hiccup could have sworn he heard glass breaking, and it seemed he had heard right, because the noise also caught the woman's attention. It was evident that she was not going to allow the destruction of any tavern property while she was absent from the action. In a haste she stood up, hurrying out the door to find out which piece of glassware had fallen victim to the rowdy crew. Hiccup waited for her to return, his eyelids weighing down on him once again. Focusing on the music seemed to do the trick in keeping him more or less awake.

Someone was hitting a hand drum, another was playing a whistle. The tune was something like a jig, but it was painfully off-key. When there was drink involved most singing was like that. Hiccup could recall from past years every time Gobber had had a tankard too many, and started hollering a song about how ugly his old wife was. If he'd ever even had a wife, which Hiccup doubted greatly. Memories, sweet memories. He remembered not sleeping that night. Gobber was... _loud._ Just as Hiccup was reminiscing, Volva re-entered the room, stern-faced but at least not angry.

"A few things to clear up, both for you and for me," she announced, businesslike.

"Thank Thor" Hiccup muttered. Explanations were always nice. He'd been receiving so few of them lately.

"Firstly, I should tell you that I know about the dragon." Hiccup appeared startled. "You have nothing to worry about. Any information shared in this room stays between me and my patron. There is nothing to fear."

Hiccup shifted in his new chair. "Oh? That's um... okay, just back up for a minute... How? How did you know that? Actually, another question, how did you know my name? I don't have it written down on anything that belongs to me, and I don't think I gave my name to anyone when I was in here." He squirmed in his chair, and the woman took her seat calmly. She looked unaffected by any of Hiccup's questions. "How did you do it? How far do you go just to make it look like you're really a prophetess?"

Volva watched him with curiosity. After a beat of silence, she answered him. "How _far_ will I go? I do not _go_ anywhere to find out things about people. I wouldn't need to." Hiccup stubbornly refused to accept this answer. Volva did not care. "I just know. I know that your name is Hiccup, and that you are a Viking, and one from the island called Berk. You ride a dragon, and you are very proud of that. You are _not_ , however, very confident in yourself, and it shows on your face, and in the way you act."

"Um... Sorry? _I_ think I'm... pretty confident." It was a poor lie, but he stuck with it. "How would _you_ know?"

Volva's lips pursed tighter. "Rudeness is an ugly trait Hiccup, I suggest you hold your tongue."

"Not until I get real answers," he responded, but even then he could hear it in himself- how rudely he was behaving. He just wanted answers, but now another side of him was showing that rarely made an appearance in him. He held down the acrid taste of shame.

"Mmm, you doubt me. Even after I tell you who and what I am, you still think I lie."

"I never said that-"

"You didn't have to" she replied in a biting tone. "All right. Think of a name. Any name."

"I don't see how this is going to prove any-"

"-Astrid?" She was smirking. 

Hiccup stared at the woman, his mouth falling open by a millimeter. "Come again?" he sputtered.

_That was impossible, hadshe really just said..._

"Astrid," Volva repeated. "That was the name came into my mind the minute I told you to think of a name. 'Astrid.' It's a lovely name." Hiccup could have sworn he heard sarcasm, but thought better than to voice his thoughts. "Who is it?" she asked.

Hiccup was spellbound. Okay, so maybe he did believe this woman- if only little. But he would be an idiot not to remain at least a little bit suspicious. _Any_ con artist could have done that. Right?

Okay, fine, so not everyone could guess the exact name someone was thinking. But so what? Astrid was not an incredibly obscure name. She could've had a lucky guess.

Hiccup tried to convince himself that there wasn't anything supernatural going on in this room. But then again, those thoughts were starting to dwindle the more he talked with this woman.

"Fine, so you guessed right" he admitted. "Anything else that might prove you're telling the truth? I'm not here to hand over all my money to have my fortune told."

"I did not ask for money, I asked you who the person named Astrid is."

"Shouldn't _you_ already know that? You're the one who claims she can predict the future."

Volva pursed her lips again. "I said I was a prophetess. The future isn't a crystal clear thing, you know. And it's not set in stone." She folded her hands in her lap primly, clearly doing her best to save face while Hiccup was doing his very best to be difficult. "The Wyrd is the very substance of time and fate, the future, the otherwordly sense. And it isn't something you can just _get._ It does not 'click,' it comes in different forms. And it is _never_ a straight answer. Except, maybe, for easy things like numbers and names. So I'll ask again, who is Astrid?"

"Just... someone I know."

"Someone you feel rather strongly for. Someone you love, maybe?"

"I don't see how that's anyone's business but mine."

"Everyone's business is my business."

Hiccup crossed his arms. He had nothing good to say to that.

Sighing, Volva softened her tone, just a bit. "That's just the way it is, and I'm not going to apologize for that. But I'll try to stay out of more personal matters like this one if it bothers you so much." Hiccup lifted an eyebrow. Another sigh escaped the woman's lips. "Fine. I won't ask who Astrid is - for now. _Now,_ we can talk more about this war."

"I never said anything about a war. There isn't even a war to talk about."

 _"Yet,"_   Volva huffed. A couple of ebony curls whisped over her brow. "I know you didn't say anything about it, but _I_  did. I already told you I don't need to be told these things. Forget about how I know this for the time being so we can really talk now. You have no army coming back with you, you have no other plan than to fight in the battle the best you can, and considering the circumstances, you will probably die." Hiccup was about to interject but Volva kept going. "No, I'm not exaggerating. Without some help, yes, people will die. Maybe not you, since you have your dragon to protect you. But many, many others will perish. Bite the dust. _Poof_." She made a quick movement with her hand. "Gone. So, if you don't want that to happen, I am here to make you an offer."

Hiccup scowled, incredulous. "What, do you have an army waiting in another secret room ready to fight for my people?"

Volva laughed, which sounded very odd coming from someone with her stern persona. "Not an army, but I do have something else. I don't suppose you're familiar with... ah, how do I put this?" She was looking fairly conflicted, making a sort of half-grimace while Hiccup practically watched the gears turn in her head. He edged forward in his seat, waiting. "Oh, well, might as well simplify it, for your sake. But I want you to take this seriously, and you are not to laugh." She looked dead serious, which only made Hiccup more curious. "I wouldn't think you've ever had an experience involving magic?"

As promised, Hiccup was taken aback. "Magic?" he wanted to make sure he'd heard her right. Sure enough, Volva nodded. "No, definitely not." He couldn't see why this could ever be funny. What, was she playing with him now? "What... do you mean by 'magic?' Not... not like, like the gods, right?"

"That's generally what I mean, yes." She couldn't possibly be serious. From the look on her face, she was.

"I... I'm sorry, I don't believe you" Hiccup answered. This woman must have been crazy, there was no other explanation. Smart, yes. Intuitive, yes. Extremely intimidating? Absolutely. But were these words to be taken seriously? When she was talking about _magic?_

No. Gods, he would have to give a very firm 'no' to that one.

"I'm not asking you to believe me. I'm just asking you to listen."

It was more than Hiccup had signed up for. But he was tired, and he just wanted to get this over with, so he humored her instead of arguing. "Okay, so let's say magic isn't a complete fantasy made up for the elders to tell around the fire. What do you know about it?"

"More than you, I'm sure. Enough to help you greatly."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right." He didn't believe that for a minute. A psychic who worked for no charge? Hilarious.

"I _am_ right. I'm absolutely serious. A prophetess is rewarded in ways not of the earth. We have connections. Very important, very _powerful_ connections." Hiccup snorted a bit of air through his nose. "Like the gods I'm guessing." Volva glared at him, and he was silenced. "I'm making you an offer that could save _lives._ Don't you for one second take me for a joke, a pretend mystic who throws around cards to win some extra money from my patrons!" Hiccup gulped. The woman was a storm, and he had just sailed right towards the tempest. "This is my trade, my calling, and you will respect that." The tone in her voice was so serious and authoritative that Hiccup felt himself bowing his head, ashamed.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm listening" he mumbled.

"Good. Now, my offer is this. I will give you the Grímr," Hiccup's eyes went wide. Volva held up a finger. "I'm not finished. I will give you the Grímr, but only if you answer this one question: Would you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, be willing to give up your life for the rest of existence in Hel to save Berk? This is a yes or no question. No beating around the bush."

Hiccup sat up straighter in his chair. "Of course I would! What kind of a question is that?"

"I haven't finished."

"Of course you haven't." He ignored it when Volva flared her nostrils, obviously irked by his attitude.

"Would you, Hiccup, be willing to give up your life for your people, sacrificing your soul to burn in Hel for the rest of existence by dying at the age you are now, and never get to see the people you love most ever again? Remember, this is just yes or no."

It was such an unsettling question that it took Hiccup a moment to concentrate on what he'd been asked. His fingers were fixing an imaginary object, and his tired eyes flicked left and right, his thoughts muddled. A few seconds more and he lifted his head. Resolute in his answer, he stared directly into those soul eyes and said without hesitation, "Yes."

Volva nodded. "That was what I thought." She stood up, towering above Hiccup as she went around her chair and took the Grímr from its place.

"Stand up" she said. Hiccup stood. The prophetess turned to Hiccup with the helmet in her arms. Gently, carefully, she held it out to him, and he reached for it. It was placed softly into his hands, smooth and polished. There was no flaw in the metal. It was perfect.

"I don't think ... I know what to say" he breathed, admiring the helmet closely, "Except thank you. I can't believe this..."

"Oh! You didn't think that was _all_ of it, did you? A helmet's not going to win you the war. But you _will_ need it."

"What's the other part?"

Volva stood with her hands behind her back, a look resembling something like disappointment crossing her face. "We must to wait," she answered quietly.

"Um, wait for what?" But he needn't have asked.

The woman's face went completely blank, and her hands unclasped, falling limp at her sides. She stood still. Too still. Terribly still.

Hiccup's stomach clenched. Something was wrong. "...Volva? Volva what's wrong? Volva!"

Suddenly the prophetess fell to the ground with a cry, twitching convulsively, her breathing staggered.

"Odin, oh my gods, oh gods," he didn't know what to do. _"_ Volva! Volva can you hear me?!" Hiccup was terrified of what might happen to the woman. He had seen tremors like this in one of the elderly women back at home, but she was so old, and the spirits never favored her as far as the village elder could say. But this was different. Hiccup's hands shook and he looked around for something that might help. Something, _anything_.

"What do I do _,_  gods help me I don't know what to _do_. Gah!" He smacked himself on the side of the head, trying to think. There was nothing around that he could use in a situation like this. He didn't even know _what_ he could use in a situation like this. A bucket of water? A slap across the face? Should he run and get help?

But before he had the chance to run anywhere, as quickly as the convulsions started, Volva became still, a placid look sweeping her face. She spoke:

" _Connect the minds... kill the monster... speak the spell, die to save.._."

It was... the most chilling voice Hiccup had ever heard in all his life. The prophetess repeated the words a second time, and a third, and all Hiccup could do was watch and listen, helpless. As she spoke, Volva stood up mechanically and stuck an arm straight out to the side. Her head twisted to face the same direction, followed by the rest of her body. She moved, like a puppet on strings, over to the farthest corner of the room. She didn't appear to have any control over her body at all. Her legs moved stiffly, her head tilted to one side and her hands swung to various nooks and crannies on the set of shelves filled with items. Without even looking, she shot out a hand to the very top shelf and forcibly grabbed something that Hiccup couldn't see. With the object tightly in her fist, Volva shuffled slowly back to where her patron stood, petrified.

"V-Volva, is everything ok?" Hiccup was shaking. The prophetess held out the object to him. She opened her hand, revealing a tiny scroll of yellow parchment. Did he... was he meant to take it? He reached out and took the little scroll gingerly in his hand.

 _"Speak the spell... die to save..."_ Then she stared at him and pointed a finger, before uttering a string of words that, though long, was ingrained in Hiccup's mind for what might be the rest of his life.

" _Souls become merged, the features as well, the speaker's young soul must burn in Hel. Pictures will speak when there's nothing to hear, and sight, strength, no figure to fear. Use of the spell, the demon's blood drawn, soul of the speaker will soon be gone... speak it with bravery, love and need, for the speaker who speaks it will surely succeed..._

The chilling testament came to an end. Hiccup shuddered where he stood, a hand thrown out behind him, searching for something to hold onto for support. "Volva," he gasped, "please just tell me what's going on- _oh_!" He leapt back, and his elbow banged against a shelf, sending a searing pain up his arm which made him hiss through his teeth. But the prophetess had yet to come back to her reality.

With another wave of spasmodic twitches, Volva yelled out in a language that Hiccup could never hope to understand and her hands gripped the side of a nearby table. Her head fell forward and she gave a gasp.

All of it happened so quickly. Then, as if nothing had even happened at all, the woman's head snapped back up, and she spoke in her normal voice once again.

"-But you can't win a war with just a helmet. I didn't just give it to you to hang up for decoration, now did I?"

What... just happened?

"Uh... Volva, what was _that..._ just now?" Hiccup edged away from the wall as he rubbed his stinging elbow, watching carefully in case another episode seized the prophetess. He guessed there was some truth in her claim as a seer. If she couldn't trick her clients into paying up, at least she was able to give them a damn good scare. It had certainly worked for Hiccup. But Volva remained oblivious.

"What was what?"

"What do you mean, what was what?!" Hiccup was beside himself. " _That!_ You just started _shaking_ and then you fell to the floor! You spoke in a different voice... Volva, you spoke in someone else's _voice._ Don't you remember anything that happened in the last minute?" He watched incredulously as the prophetess simply shrugged.

After a moment's reflection, she answered him thoughtfully, "Ah... Well, I've been _told_ that that happens sometimes, by some of the people who come to visit me. But so far I've never remembered a thing. No one's ever told me about different voices, though. They just say I begin to shake quite a lot and I speak to them in whispers, normally about their future and that sort of thing. It's just what I do, that's why I'm the prophetess. But the voice is new. Interesting..."

"Yeah... interesting."

 _Or incredibly terrifying_.

"It's just, you should have _warned_ me about that. I was about to go run for help." He was standing unsteadily and wringing his hands. His heart only just began to return to its normal rate, instead of galloping at breakneck speed from rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Volva laughed at the his response. "Oh, calling for help would have been completely unnecessary. I'm always fine afterwards, as you can plainly see. Thank you for wanting to help, though." She smiled even wider, not helping to ease Hiccup's mind in the slightest. "Was there anything else you needed? Oh! What did I say this time? Anything interesting in your future?"

Hiccup shook his head. "You didn't say anything about my future. You said... erm, I think it was four things, and you said them over and over," he repeated the words Volva had spoken in that terrible voice. "And then you gave me this." Hiccup held out the little scroll. Volva plucked it out of his hand and unrolled the parchment. Her eyes went back and forth, reading each line. Finally she nodded to herself and rolled the little scroll back up.

"Yes... yes, this is something I do remember..." her face took on the placid look similar to the one she'd worn moments ago.

"Volva? You're not going to..." Hiccup was more than a little on edge right now.

"No no... I'm fine." Volva looked up at Hiccup. "It's just, you have a very... trying future ahead of you." Ugh, it was all he could do not to roll his eyes. The classic line from any fortune teller. But he let her talk. "Would you care to sit down again?" she asked him weakly. "We're not quite finished here."

Bewildered and still shaken from the events in the last couple of minutes, he sank down into the chair Volva had pointed out. _This was a bad idea. This was_ such _a bad idea._

"What else did I say? Besides 'speak the spell and die to save'?"

"Oh... well you were saying something about... hang on, I need to think for a minute. Oh yeah, something like, 'the speaker's soul will burn in Hel, a demon's blood will be drawn, and... a merging of souls?"

Volva unrolled the scroll of parchment and gave it a scan, then nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, yes, drawing the demon's blood to bind the soul and merge it with your partner's. The words are right here. Ultimate protection for you and the power to take on an army singlehandedly. There is some unfortunate news in all of that. and I don't think you'll like it very much."

"What, you mean my soul burning in Hel for all of eternity? Thanks, I think that's about as bad as it gets."

Volva shook her head, just as vigorously as before. "No, you said you were _willing_ to let that happen. For the good of your loved ones, of course. But to complete this spell - this one on the scroll I've given you - you have to kill a dragon to make it work."

Hiccup shook his head, wondering if he had heard her properly. Because she must have been pulling on over on him. "Sorry, what? If you're telling me to kill a dragon, you must think you're really funny. It's not happening."

"I'm sorry."

Hiccup stood up in a hurry, trying not to let his voice catch in his throat. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I ever came here. Excuse me, I need to go."

"Sit down."

He could hardly do anything besides sit back in his chair. Her voice was commanding- perfectly matched to the authority of his own father's. Morethan that, actually. Volva took a great, deep breath in. She looked exhausted, just as Hiccup felt. Singing drifted through the door again.

 _"Ne'er ye dare approach us_ _if you wish to know_

 _what we've seen and where we've_ _been and what we know._

 _Knowledge is a treasure_ _standing on its own,_

 _if you want to join us,_ _give us all ye own, eyyy!"_

The song returned to the chorus. Volva ignored the commotion outside.

"I'm afraid it's the only way to make the spell work. What would you rather have? A dead dragon - of course not yours, I mean - or an entire dead village?"

Hiccup winced at the words. He didn't want _anyone_ dead. He never wanted any of this to be happening in the first place. Volva knew it, too, and he knew that she knew.

She answered her own question for him. "I know it's not something you would even think of doing, it's a lot of pressure and a lot to remember. But you can figure it all out." She gave a sad sigh. "Yes, your death is a greater possibility now that I've figured out the conditions, but the world won't end. Berk will be safe. You have to trust the Wyrd."

"Yeah? That's a lot to ask of someone you only just met."

"I know you better than most people do." Something like smugness hinted her voice.

"Good to know," he muttered back.

"You will be staying the night, I assume."

"What?"He started in his seat, not processing the question properly.

"In a room upstairs. Didn't you need a place to stay?" She didn't seem to think anything's amiss with the question. Hiccup relaxed a little.

"Ah, yeah... yeah."

She nodded. "I'll show you to a room. I can explain more to you tomorrow morning. Just knock on the door of this room before the sun comes up, I'm in here most of the night, patrons sometimes come in very late."

"Yeah... will do. I actually have to get some food to ... er, my dragon. Toothless."

"Of course. You can do that- just after I show you how to pronounce everything on here." She held up the scroll of parchment. That would be the spell, he assumed.

"And what makes you think I've agreed to use it?" he asked with a wary look at the scroll.

"Have you any other options?" Volva asked him. That drinking song from outside the door rang in Hiccup's ears.

 _"You can be a hero_ _if you face yer fears,_

 _there's a cost that must be_ _paid in blood and tears._

 _Nothing pays for nothing,_ _here's a sailor's tip_

_live long yer life the villain_

_or go down with the ship!"_

There was laughter, and more clapping, but Hiccup didn't laugh.

 

******

 

 

 

 

Hiccup woke up very early the next morning. It was still pitch black outside.

Toothless was back in the grove where he left him. He'd eagerly eaten every single fish from the bag that Hiccup dragged all the way there from the tavern. Now, just minutes after he woke up, Hiccup realized he was going to have to go back to Toothless to get the money he needed to pay for food and lodging.

He had gotten so used to being taken care of back in Francium that he almost forgot the way of the world - nothing comes for free. He also wanted dearly to write a letter to his father, but he didn't have the means of getting it to Berk. Odin, were they in for a surprise. No army, but instead a boy with a piece of paper scribbled over with words that may or may not save them all. Hiccup yawned, stretched, and checked his pockets to make sure the shaped bit of metal was still there.

Yup. Excellent.

He threw the scratchy wool blanket off of himself and reached for his prosthetic, which he'd set right next to the bed. A few yawns later and his prosthetic secured, Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair to tidy it up (with no such luck of doing so).

He wanted to get a move-on and go back to see Toothless in the grove. But he didn't want to disturb anyone else who might have been having a lie-in, which was more than likely, as it was still quite early in the morning.

In fact, it was _very_ early in the morning. Volva would probably be awake by now, although he couldn't know for sure. Everyone had to sleep at some point, even stern, glassy-eyed psychics.

Hiccup slid out of bed and stood up, yawning for the fifth time in the last few minutes. He really _did_ have to go. There was the Grímr, still sitting on the little side table, gleaming like a new piece of armor. Maybe he should have put it in a safer place... but hey, it was still there, so he knew no one had come into his room to steal anything.

Hiccup laid a hand on the top of the helmet and admired the workmanship. How could something so old still be so perfect after all these years? Volva told him last night that the Grimr could change its form to accommodate the wearer. Hiccup didn't really believe it, but it was an interesting concept. The prophetess had also taught Hiccup to pronounce the words of the spell she'd given him. He ran the words over in his head. If it was real, and it _did_ end up working, Hiccup wanted to say the thing properly, no mistakes. He was so busy thinking of the spell that he tripped a little on the way out of his room.

_Sometimes I really hate_ _this thing,_ Hiccup thought irritably as his prosthetic clicked against the wooden floorboards. Once he got home he would have to figure out a way to make it... well, not _noisy._

The clicks sounded softly along, through one small hallway, a flight of wooden steps, a door, and there was the main room. Hiccup looked to the closed door in the back, the entrance to the private room where he had met Volva the night prior.

A second later his heart almost leapt out of his chest. Besides Hiccup, there was a group of men in the room, sitting in a corner. He didn't think anyone else was going to be down here _this_ early. The group, of which every eye was trained on Hiccup, was comprised of the singing sailors he'd heard last night. Why were they all looking at him? Was it the leg? He watched one of the sailors slip something into a pocket of his wrinkled, stained shirt. The man squinted at Hiccup, then very slowly raised his index finger, motioning for Hiccup to come over to the group in their shadowy little corner. Had Kollands even been that creepy?

Yes, Kollands was still the shadiest man he had ever met. Probably.

Hiccup's eyes roved across the room towards the back door, then to the far end of the room where the table was. His tired mind made no huge effort to decide whether or not he should go over to the men. So he crossed the wooden floor, and went to the table with a few scrapes from the prosthetic against the loose floorboards. The sailors looked pleased to see that he had decided to their way.

As soon as he was arm's length away from the table, Hiccup didn't take a step closer. One of the men at the table craned his stubbly neck to get a good look at him.

"Eyoh, yee frim 'round hee, bie?" the man slurred out, his accent lost on Hiccup, whose eyebrows scrunched together.

"Uh... c-come again?" He looked behind him, wondering if the man was talking to him or to someone else. Of course, all the other tables were empty.

The sailor rolled his eyes. "Uh said, yee from _'round here?_ Whee mist ah always repeat me words?"

Hiccup almost wanted to say he was sorry as the man's head snapped from one fellow sailor to another, his expression so distressed on account of not being understood by this young stranger.

"O...kay" Hiccup searched the other men's faces, lost. A sailor across from the first man, casually leaning an elbow on the table, interrupted his shipmate.

"Pardon him lad, e's from a different neck 'a the woods. Don't speak Norse so good. That's Rin Stubbelsfeld, shipmate and second-in-command on deck of our tradin' boat. And you can call me Jip. Cap'n Jip, actually. Only people who call be by just mah name normally get thrown overboard as fishbait. You may also call me 'Sir.' S'pose you'll wan' to know why we called you over here." Hiccup nodded. The sailor across from him took his elbow off the table, addressing Hiccup with a fraction more decorum than the rest of the musky-looking crew surrounding him. "Minute you walked in 'ere, we all thought you looked like a 'specially... interesting story. We loves us a good story. What's ya name, if you don't mind me askin'?"

"Oh, erm... can I lie?"

The man laughed, a sort of hiss of air being forced through his teeth. He was bald on top but had some rather incredible sideburns and a greying beard coming in around his jaw. His voice was mild but carried a sort of authority when he spoke again. "Heh! 'Can I lie!' Not too proud of your name then, eh?"

"Not particularly." This discussion was quickly turning uncomfortable. Hiccup shot a look to the back of the room. Was Volva hearing any of this? She must have known there were a bunch of half-inebriated sailors hanging around a table hours before the sun had even risen. The sailors quieted down so their captain could talk.

"Go on, can't be worse than some o' the names we got on board the _Casterway!_ Just say it boy, we don't judge."

He had a good point, Hiccup thought.

"I'm um, I... My name's Hiccup."

The sailors stared. What was that they said about no judging?

Rin nudged the captain called Jip, raising his eyebrows. Jip nodded and cleared his throat. "Well that's - that's a very unique name. And where do you come from, Hiccup?"

"The Archipelagos, one of the smaller islands. Berk. Maybe you've heard of it?"

The captain gave a bob of his head. "Aye, we all have. We done some tradin' with your little island in the past. Quaint little spot o' green, Berk. Dragon killers everywhere, lots o' noise and a good bit o' mead, dragon teeth n' skins to trade. You a dragon killer, lad?" The others eyed him, suddenly a little more interested in Hiccup.

"Oh, no, I-I wouldn't - What I mean to say is, we don't really ... kill them anymore."

This got Hiccup a round of puzzled looks from the men. "I know it sounds pretty out-there, but it's the truth. We don't kill dragons on Berk. Not anymore."

"I doon't understand" Rin exclaimed. He was pink in the face. There was no one selling ale at this time of morning, but Hiccup had no doubt in his mind that every sailor always kept a good stock of liquor on his person. Rin Stubbelsfeld did not look like an exception.

"I wouldn't really expect you to understand, it's sort of a crazy new practice back where I'm from. I'd like to explain it all but right now I have to go grab something, erm, outside. Yeah... I left all my stuff out - outside. I'd better go and get it-"

"Hey there! Just give us a minute lad, we wanna know more about ya! I knew you were an interesting story, I just knew it when I saw you. Have a seat! We've got some good wine here, sit with us and have a drink, tell us all about the dragons! No more killing eh? How do you keep 'em from attacking then?"

"I'm really, really sorry but I have to run and get something. I'll be back... and then I have to talk to someone. The keeper of this place actually."

"Aye, the one they call Volva, is it? Nice lookin' woman, although she could do wid a bit o' meat on her bones, eheheh," the crewmen leered and snickered amongst themselves. Hiccup could feel himself growing red, and something made him retort back with a borderline vicious tone of voice.

"Hey, don't talk about her that way" he said. " _She's_ the one who runs this place, not _you_."

Maybe he shouldn't have snapped like that. All of the sailors were staring back at Hiccup like he had sprouted an extra arm. He quickly went for a change in the subject. "It's just, I've got some kind of urgent things I have to get done, so I've got to go see her a bit later this morning. That's it."

"Urgent things to get done with lady fortune-teller, ey?" the captain was nudging one of his crewmen with an elbow. "You sure we can't help yeh out with that?" The other man nodded as the rest of the crew raised their eyebrows and whispered lewd comments under their breath to each other, sniggering and cracking even ruder jokes than before. Oh, _Freyja_ , and Hiccup wondered if maybe they thought he _couldn't_ hear all the things they were saying. Hiccup felt his face growing hot all over again, but he refused to allow his voice to betray his growing embarrassment.

"Um... no, n-not like..." he held back a groan of impatience as his hands flew up and down in the usual Hiccup fashion. The sailors watched and waited for the boy to continue, each of them wearing a mildly inappropriate grin. "I only meant, _business_ things. _Strictly that_." Odin, the conversations he found himself caught in. "Just the matter of money for food and lodging" he insisted, speaking slowly and deliberately. "Then I leave, on my _own_ mode of transportation. But thanks for the offer anyway... not the second one, but y- well you know what I mean!"

Not the politest way to go, but it was the only thing Hiccup thought to say before he walked briskly away from the table, ready to put as much distance between himself and these rowdy men as he could.

With a rush of relief he finally found himself heading out of the tavern entrance, leaving the sailors behind to look at each other questioningly. Hiccup grabbed the sack of fish Volva said she would leave there for him in the morning, and off he went to say good morning to Toothless. Anything was better than being back with that bawdy gaggle of sailors.

******

"Hey! I missed you! Hungry bud?" Hiccup dumped the sack of fish in front of the night fury. Toothless was still annoyed with Hiccup, and all Hiccup wanted to do was to put the sneaking around behind him and spend more time with his friend instead of shady characters in taverns. And now his friend was angry with him.

Wonderful. Great. Absolutely perfect. This week just couldn't get any better, could it? No new letters, no army, a bunch of drunk sailors asking him about life, this whole trip had really gone according to plan so far. All he had was a bit of paper with some runes that he had to remember the pronunciations of, and a pissed best friend. Best traveling experience of all time. _So glad I decided to come. Urghh! Where the Hel did I put my money?_

Hiccup hadn't brought much money with him, except for a small pouch with five silver pieces and a small bronze coin. He needed one silver piece for his late dinner, and one more for lodging. He finally fished out the pouch and stuffed it into his vest pocket.

"Toothless, are you still mad?"

No answer. Not even a snort.

"Have it your way. I'm going back to pay for everything and then we can leave. Okayy?" He gave the night fury a scratch on the head, but all it earned him was a growl. He hopped back.

"Fine. At least let me check on your tailfin, I wanna make sure it's holding up okay."

He edged around Toothless and reached for the leather fin attached to the night fury's tail. It looked fine. No holes or anything like that, but there was a tiny piece of excess leather hanging limply off the end of it. Hiccup quickly rummaged through his satchel he had been holding onto and grabbed a small knife he normally used for sharpening his charcoal pencils and cutting fabric.

"Just a sec, buddy, I need to make a teensy adjustment..."

Toothless turned his head and saw the knife. He tensed up.

"It's okay Toothless! I'm just fixing this piece of the tailfin here. Don't worry about it."

But Toothless was still in a soured mood, he thought Hiccup might be playing some sort of trick on him. The second Hiccup lowered the knife to the piece of leather, Toothless jerked his tail away. _Riiiip!_

Hiccup dropped the knife and gave a gasp. "Toothless! What did you _do?"_

The tailfin was ripped clean across. Hiccup would _never_ be able to fix the damage. Their worst-case scenario had come true. Toothless realized the problem he had just caused and his ears flattened back against his head. If he could speak, he probably would have apologized to his friend ten times over.

"Oh... my gods. H-how are we going to get home?"

******

The tavern was a welcome sight to Hiccup as he hurried back to Little Tradeston, the lights from the building casting an eerie glow around the area. It was with some self control that Hiccup didn't totally slam the tavern door open.

The group of sailors was _still_ there. Hiccup hadn't been gone for more than forty minutes, anyway. They watched Hiccup cover the length of the room in five seconds and rap on the door in the back of the tavern. When no one answered, Hiccup knocked again.

No answer. He rapped on the door harder with his fist. The door still didn't open. A few expletives floated through Hiccup's mind, but he held his tongue in front of the sailors. As if they would care. He whirled around and pulled at his hair, thinking hard. He was at a complete loss for words, his thoughts felt blocked off.

_What would my dad do? What would someone else do?_

One of the men across the room cleared his throat, trying to get Hiccup's attention.

No. No, no no, he was not talking to them right now. He was wasting time already. But the men kept on motioning for him to come over. They must _know_ he wasn't in a good position to talk, couldn't they just leave him alone?!

"Ey, bie!"

Apparently, no.

"Ey ey! Bie! C'mere! Wass the praeblem? Ye need sim help?"

Hiccup growled softly, too quiet for the others to hear. No _kidding_ he needed help. But not from these guys. _Where_ was Volva?

"What do you want?" Hiccup answered with a question of his own.

"Aww, jist c'mere already!" the man whined. "We wanna know if we kin help ye. In a hurry?" he tried to put on a show of innocence, but that didn't exactly work for a sailor with alcohol-reddened cheeks, and a neck tattoo of a skull with snakes slithering through the eye sockets.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I doubt you could help me." Despite his words, Hiccup found himself making his way over to the table. The shipmate Rin stood up and took Hiccup by the arm as soon as he was near enough. He sat Hiccup down at an empty seat that had been pulled up to the table. Hiccup's jaw was set, his teeth clenched.

"Wit seems to be th'praeblem, hm?"

"It's nothing you could help me with" mumbled Hiccup with a shake of his head.

"Aye? C'mon, give it a go, we want to listen." Another sailor joined in talking. They all watched Hiccup, who stayed silent. Captain Jip, putting away a small flask of something, nodded to him. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should tell them anything at all. He couldn't tell the whole truth to them. But a half truth might suffice.

"I ... I just found out that my, erm, mode of transportation is no longer capable of bringing me back home. I'm stuck here until I can... fix the situation. That's all."

The other men looked at eachother. A couple sniggered into their flasks. Captain Jip chuckled, before saying, "Oh, we can help ya with that! No problem! Our ship passes through the Archipelagos on our route. We can get you home, if only for a small price. We're practical men, drunken sailors though we may be. We'll help a fellow out."

It was a surprisingly kind offer, but Hiccup knew very well that they would take it back immediately, if they found out a dragon would also be involved.

"That's really nice of you, thanks, but I don't think it'll work out."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Just... um... too much luggage?" That was the stupidest answer he had ever come up with. Unsurprisingly, the captain laughed.

"We can fit you and your luggage on the _Casterway_ , I should think. Extra cargo ain't a problem on a tradin' ship lad. You sure it's just luggage you're worried about?"

Hiccup didn't respond. Jip nodded to him. "Here, let's talk. Just you and me for a minute. Men, if you would give us a moment?"

The other sailors grumbled but stood up, leaving their own table for another far across the room, out of earshot. Jip folded his hands on the table, looking thoughtfully at Hiccup.

"Bit secretive for a boy your age, ain't you?" the captain remarked, trying too hard to sound laid back and welcoming.

Hiccup blinked. "I don't think so."

"No? Then what is it you'd be hidin' outside? You been gone just less than an hour. Must be something important if you be hidin' it away from this place. I've seen some things, lad. I know when people be keepin' secrets. You can tell old Jip here, he don't bite."

"It's nothing. Just... just monetary issues and stuff" Hiccup mumbled halfheartedly.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

The old man scrunched his bushy eyebrows together. "I want to believe you lad, really I do, but I don't. Know why? 'Cause I ain't stupid. Actually, there was somethin' else I was a tad curious about. Remind me, how did you get here, exactly? By what means of transportation were you talkin' about earlier?"

"Boat." It was an easy cover answer for Hiccup. But Jip wasn't buying any of it.

"Really? Because I always see when the boats come in, and I saw three others besides ours dock here. You didn't walk offa any of 'em. And I don't really believe you came on another boat that somehow docked here last night without warning. And besides that, boats normally carry more than a single passenger. You got here by some other means." So, it seemed Jip was smarter than he looked. "Now... what was that you was sayin' earlier? About the newer... 'practices' on Berk?"

Hiccup sank a little in his seat. "I... I don't really know what you're talking about."

Jip raised an eyebrow and stroked his beard with two fingers. "You said you stopped killing dragons on Berk, didn't you? So, what _do_ you do with them? Keep 'em as pets? Hold them in cages?... Fly them, perhaps?"

Hiccup stood up quickly. "I don't understand what you mean. I have to go find someone about something. It was nice meeting you, sir." He pushed his chair back to give himself room to walk away, but Jip stood from his own seat and took Hiccup by the shoulder with a strong hand. He kept his voice low.

"You brought one of 'em here, didn't you? You flew one here."

"Brought _what_ here? F-flew what?" Hiccup struggled against the tight grip of the captain.

The man laughed. "A dragon, boy! Don't play dumb with me lad. I know when people are lyin'."

"No I didn't! I don't have any idea what you're talking about! Let _go_ of me!" Hiccup struggled furiously to get his hand out of Jip's grasp. But Jip let him go himself.

"Easy boy, easy! Don't work yourself up! We ain't gonna take your dragon, I give my word! But if you _do_ have what I think you have, and don't you deny that you do, then why can't you get home? Was it hurt or summet like that?"

"I... no! He's not hurt, he's just-"

" _He?_ Ah! So it's true!" Hiccup tried to get a word in but Jip kept right on speaking. "What's wrong with the beast if it can't fly?"

"Tailfin - a fake tailfin. His first fin was torn off, so I made him a new one. And the new one ripped." Hiccup was stuttering now. This was only getting worse.

"A torn off tailfin?" the captain looked intrigued. "Good gods boy, how did that happen? No, forget it, how did the new one get ripped?"

"J-just now. Accident" Hiccup was too nervous to see what this man was going to do to say anything else.

"Hmm..." The sailor stroked his beard again. He looked at Hiccup with a spark in his eyes. "I think..." he paused again, "...we can fit a dragon on board our ship as well. What do you say to _that_?"

"I... you what?"

"Passage home for you and the beast for a small price. We always extend a hand to those who need it." Jip winked at an extremely baffled Hiccup.

"You would give us both a ride home?" he asked, hopeful.

"Aye, like I said, for a small price."

Hiccup stared, then slowly took the coin pouch from his vest. He counted out the two silver coins in his hand for Volva and looked to see how much he would have left. "I can pay you three silver pieces and one bronze piece. Would that... be enough?"

The captain slapped his hand on Hiccup's shoulder, which made him jump. "That'll do lad, that's just fine! Men!" He pointed to the table across the tavern. The others turned around in their rickety tavern chairs. "We're going to have this lad here join us on the way home! Him and his friend!"

The other sailors laughed and cheered for Hiccup while captain Jip gave a satisfied grin. "If you'll just grab the rest of your things, we can go meet your friend and depart in an hour. How does that sound?"

Hiccup felt too relieved to answer, but he nodded gratefully. Jip got the message. "Aye, go on then! We'll be waitin' here." He patted Hiccup on his shoulder and let him go.

Hiccup practically bounded up the steps to get his things from his room. He placed his two silver pieces on the pillow and used the extra shirt from his bag to wrap up the Grímr. Better not let anyone else see that. Then he rushed downstairs, ready to go see Toothless again and -  _finally -_ head home.

******

All the sailors were wowed by the grandness of the night fury when Hiccup brought him on board the _Casterway,_ an old, sturdy trading ship plenty big enough to accommodate ten of Toothless. Not a soul was out and about in the darkness of early morning, except for the sailors, Toothless, and Hiccup. They welcomed the great black dragon and ushered Toothless to the front of the helm so he could take a look out at the water. Toothless liked it, but Hiccup was busy looking around. On deck, the men spread out and went to their posts. The shipmate Rin gathered a few others to help lift the anchor. One sailor walked abeam, hanging onto a rope that was tied to a sail. Hiccup's eyes searched all over the deck. He loved boats, he loved to watch a crew aboard a boat, getting ready to set sail. When he was younger, he would sit alone at the docks, watching ships take off to different lands. Being on a boat was almost as exciting as flying. Almost, but not quite.

Soon after he stepped foot on board, he was escorted below-deck by captain Jip himself. The minute Hiccup mentioned he was tired the captain had taken it upon himself to see the boy comfortable in a cabin. Hiccup let Toothless stay up on deck, and the minute he was shown to his cabin he was passed out, slightly more at peace now, knowing he was going back home.

******

"How long until they come, d'you think?" Gobber inquired during his visit to the mead hall.

"You know something... I have no idea. The Askr Gotar have been practically silent. Not another word from them, no more spies, no more attacks on the beach. I don't understand it, Gobber." Stoick shook his head and rubbed his temples, quiet for a moment.

"Still don't know what should be done about the Bani girl, hm?"

"No idea."

"Ah... Well, at least we've gotten plenty more time to prepare, what with all the silence from Askr Ey. I've been able to make some new weapons. Now all we've got to do is wait for Hiccup to get back."

"That's another thing I'm worried about. Gobber, what if he can't find anyone willing enough to spare an army for us?"

"It's _Hiccup_ we're talking about. Your _son._ I think he can do it. We seem to have a lot more time than we anticipated."

Stoick shook his head. "I don't trust that. Not for a minute. If those Askr Gotar think they have nothing to worry about when they leave us all this time to get ready, they must be very confident that they can beat us against the odds they've given us. They could very well have a bigger plan. I'm worrying, Gobber. I'm worrying and I don't want to have to wait."

******

It was just reaching midday as the ship sailed contentedly over the water, miles away from Little Tradeston.

Hiccup was rudely awakened when the boat leaned a little too far to one side, forcing him out of his tiny bunk. _That_ didn't feel too great.

" _Oww!_ What the h-" Hiccup rubbed the back of his head and cracked his eyes open. He was still in the tight cabin below deck the _Casterway._ In a minute the boat was righted, and Hiccup was thrown into the side of the bed he'd just rolled out of.

"Guh! _Why?"_ He steadied himself and grabbed his tunic from the bed, unfolding it; He had been using it as a pillow. The cabin was pretty tight, but the bunk was okay. Just a plain slab of wood jutting out of the wall, with a sheet covering it. But better than nothing. Was it always this unbalanced aboard ships like this? Hiccup fastened his prosthetic to his leg carefully and pulled his tunic on. Messy hair didn't matter. The ship took another lurch and he had to grab hold of the side of the bunk to stay upright. Only then did he notice the noise. It sounded like... a million pebbles falling onto the deck from above. Rain. It was raining? Then something rumbled through the air, sending a shudder through the boat. Thunder.

A storm? Hiccup threw his hands out to his sides for balance and tread carefully across the floor, out of the tight cabin and up the steps just outside.

Up on deck, sailors shouted to each other, spitting out rainwater and calling for others to come and help. Captain Jip was screaming orders to his crew. Sails were being pulled back. Rin was up near the wheel, tacking, the boom swinging back and forth. Hiccup ducked when the heavy post took a swing towards his head.

Rain poured and poured down all around them. It came down in barrels, soaking straight through Hiccup's tunic and chilling him to the bone. Wet hair hung in his face. He struggled to wipe the wetness out of his eyes, and gave a shiver.

It was organized chaos, the whole thing. Rin spotted Hiccup through the pouring sheet of rain.

"Ayyy! Bie!" He flailed a frantic hand to and fro to get Hiccup's attention. "We need an extrie hand ta tie the seels back!"

Hiccup cupped his hands over his mouth and answered through the heavy wind and rain, "Sure! What do I need to do?!"

"I hope yee're good with climbin'!" The sailor waved a hand around vigorously, motioning in the general direction of the mizzenmast. "Can ye doo okee with that funny leg?!" Rin spat out a bit of water and held tight to the tacking boom. Hiccup yelled back to him while trying not to slip on the deck.

"I can try! Which sail?!"

Rin pointed up. It was the one behind the mainsail. Half of it was already tied back, but the deckhand up there was struggling to get the rope over to the other side without slipping and falling to his death. Hiccup took a look at the scene and nodded. "I'll do my best! Where's Toothless?!"

"Yee're dragon's belowdeck! He's bein' smart and stayin' dry!"

"Good to know!" he called up.

Hiccup trusted himself enough with the metal leg while riding atop Toothless. He had flown dragonback whilst standing straight up on his feet, and he'd also flown in the rain a handful of times. If he could handle those things, he supposed he could handle this, too. Hiccup selected a path and made his way steadily over to the mizzenmast. There were some metal rungs nailed to it, slick with rain. Hiccup took hold of one of the rungs with a firm hand. Making sure he wasn't going to slip, he pulled himself up, one rung at a time. Hiccup rose with each steady hand up to the boom, on the side where the sail had yet to be tied. He was only using his good leg to push himself up - if he used the metal one he was sure to slip and fall.

Finally, with a heavy grunt, Hiccup pulled himself onto the boom and gripped the mast hard to get himself standing.

"Hey! Toss the rope over!" he called to the deckhand on the other side of the mast. The man raised the remaining length of rope up and followed Hiccup's command. He threw the rope, and Hiccup caught it in one hand, using the other to hold onto the mast. He quickly went to work with deft hands. The sail was dripping and felt heavy, but Hiccup managed to roll it up against the mizzenmast and tie it neatly. He gave a salute to the deckhand, who waved back in thanks. Rumbling shook the boat. Hiccup decided he had better get back down to the deck, and soon. With careful footing he took a step down and clung to the metal rung. Another roll of thunder caused the boat to quake.

That was when he slipped.

******

The next letter arrived shortly after the first.

"They have no new army yet. You think... maybe they won't ever get one?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The Outcasts are biding their time. They want their weapons in perfect condition, their men better trained, their supplies stocked up. They don't see any reason to rush. Apparently they know what we've got in store. Even Sjenna realizes it. Read this here, it's from her."

The war officer hovered over his chief to read the letter.

"Aye. Your daughter's smart. She knows weakness when she sees it. So the boy still hasn't come back yet?"

"No." Seljast's expression was unreadable. "Could be dead, for all we know. Which would be just fine for us. It's not like he's much of a threat by himself, is he?"

The officer sniggered behind a hand, but pulled himself back to the topic at hand, responding, "No, no not at all. But if he does come back? What do we do with him? He _is_ the next in line to be chief. Say he returns after the fight, do we kill him, too?"

"Oh, that's a given. But I'll decide how painful it is when we get to that." He seemed to enjoy the thought. "Maybe I'll let one of my daughters kill him... Not a bad idea, actually. Call Krista in here for me, will you?"

The officer bowed and left the room. In a few minutes, he returned, with the young woman trailing sullenly along behind him. Seljast raised two fingers. The officer bowed low again and left, this time for good.

"You needed something, father?"

Seljast smiled coldly at his daughter. "Yes Krista. I have a few questions for you. I assume you met Stoick's son, Hiccup Haddock before you left Berk, yes?"

"I did."

"And what do you think of him?"

"...Father?"

"I asked you what you think of him."

Krista looked quizzically at her father. "He's... not the type of man I would normally go for, if that's what you mean. Not even a man, really. He's fairly young, couldn't be more than Sjenna's age. He can't even grow a proper beard - Just something I happened to notice."

Seljast Bani gave a laugh. "You don't say? But that isn't what I meant. Do you have any liking for this boy at all?"

"N-no, father. None at all."

"But do you hate him?"

"I-I don't think so." She looked more than a little perturbed by such odd questions.

"Oh? And what if I told you that he was raising an army at this very moment to kill us all?"

Krista looked alarmed. " _Is_ he?"

"Aye, he is."

"I guess... well, that does change things doesn't it?" Her expression looked torn, and she felt as much.

"Aye. And would you kill him for it?" Seljast looked a bit too eager to hear Krista's answer.

"If... If he was trying to kill _us?"_

Seljast nodded.

"Then yes... I would kill him. Of course I would. Without hesitation." Her final answer was firm, and was secured by a determined nod from the young woman. Seljast nodded too, and he stood up to walk towards his daughter, closing the distance between them.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, my dear. Because I have a special assignment for you, and I think you'll enjoy it very much."

******

A thin beam of sunlight hit his face. Hiccup's eyes snapped open.

"Wakey wakey, sunshine." A voice rasped, ending the peaceful quietness of sleep. "Have nice dreams?"

The foggy voice pulled Hiccup completely out of his half-asleep-half-awake limbo. Captain Jip was standing over him, looking down with a toothy half-smile. Hiccup realized the man was looking down because Hiccup was _lying_ down. They were in the tightly packed quarters below deck, in his cabin from earlier.

He tried to sit up - and felt a wave of nausea take him. One arm automatically reached around his front to hold his stomach. That was weird, normally he wasn't one for getting seasick. He loved sailing, why should his stomach just now decide otherwise?

"Unghh... what happened?" he moaned, closing his eyes again.

"One of me men gave you a nice little tincture to help you relax while you were recovering. Now don't you go closing yer sleeping beauty eyes and falling back into that shock again. Pretty bad fall you had back a few days ago, during the storm." He chuckled softly. "Hit your head on the way down."

"Hit my head...?"

"The deck broke your fall." There was something of a smirk playing over the man's dry, cracked lips.

"Great - wait, did you say a few _days?!"_ Hiccup gave a start, his tired eyes suddenly flying wide open.

"Aye. Four, if ya wanna get technical."

"I've been out for _four days?!_ Where's Toothless? Is he safe? Where are we right now?" He attempted to sit up again, but the older man pushed him back down.

"Now that's not necessary, lad. You got hit pretty hard, it's best you stay here and rest. We'll get to Berk soon, don't you worry about it."

"But I have to see Toothless!" He batted Jip's hand away. "Where is he?"

"Bein' kept belowdeck. He's restin'." Jip's words were slow and deliberate, as if he was talking to a sleepy child. "We're makin' sure he's fed n' all, like I said, so you don't need to worry. You just stay _here_ and I'll have someone come back to check on you in a little bit. Just stay put and rest, there yeh go."

The captain sauntered out of the cabin, his boots tapping up the steps. Hiccup held a hand to his head, not feeling his best. But he needed to see Toothless. Four days! Had he really been out that long? He disregarded the captain's suggestion to stay put and he stood shakily up from the bunk. Dizzy but not enough to have to sit back down, he shuffled to the door and slowly went up the way Jip had gone.

It was bright and sunny up above. Hiccup squinted. He scanned the deck, trying to see if he could guess where they were now. He yearned to be back home, with his father and his friends. Even Snotlout. But being on a boat was a nice change from the routine of flying from one country to another. That reminded him. He still needed to fix up Toothless's tailfin. He'd have to put the thought aside, remembering that these sailors were taking them straight home. Toothless wouldn't need to fly them any part of the way. And Toothless probably hated that. Strangely enough, Toothless wasn't agonizing over it. In fact, he was nowhere to be seen, and that wasn't like him at all to be keeping to himself in a place where he couldn't even see sky.

Just then Hiccup heard someone approaching him. It was the old deckhand from the storm, the one he was helping to tie up the sails. He spoke to Hiccup casually, like he was already a close companion of his.

"Ye doin' okay? How's the head?"

Hiccup didn't look straight at him, instead staring out over the water. "Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Just.. fine I guess. What about you? That storm hit pretty hard."

The other man laughed heartily. "Ahh, we seen worse. But obviously you still need to find your sealegs... erm, _leg."_

Hiccup gave half a smile. "Yeah, well, I'm more accustomed to flying."

The other man's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, thaz right, almoss forgot ya fly a dragon!" His movements became animated, revealing an odd amount of enthusiasm for the topic at hand. "I seen some dragons in my day! Granted, not a night fury, no, never. But I heard of 'em. Bein' a trader aboard the _Casterway,_ you see a lot of odd fings. All sorts o' bloody creatures we find, wanderin' around the lands. Sometimes we find ourselves carryin' unusual cargo on this 'ere ship." The deckhand scratched his nose, lost in thought as he followed Hiccup's gaze and looked out at the vast blueness of the ocean. Then he pulled something from his belt. He handed it to Hiccup- a flask.

"Join me for a drink then, eh?" the man tested, swishing the offering around in the flask. Hiccup took it grudgingly, and politely sipped a small amount to get it over with. He offered it back to the sailor but the man only laughed, saying, "Not much of a drinker, are ya?" Hiccup shrugged, saying nothing. The man wasn't a fool enough to think otherwise, anyway. "Nah, guess not, too young to be so accustomed to the ways of a seasoned sailor." His laugh resounded deep in his throat. "Go on then, 'ave another swig, ye can't pass up a chance at Romanian _Horilka_. That there's the good stuff!"

With a sigh, Hiccup decided it couldn't hurt, and took a good gulp of the liquid. It burned down his throat, but the effects of the alcohol seemed to take hold immediately. Hiccup felt more relaxed, less tense, and he thought that perhaps this drink was one he could tolerate if he ever desired to drink again. For good measure, he brought the flask to his mouth a third time and took another generous sip, before handing it back to the appeased sailor. Hiccup ended up being the one to break the silence that followed.

"So... I hope you don't mind if I ask, but what kinds of things _do_ you carry on this ship?"

The scraggly-bearded sailor shrugged and grabbed a heap of rope from the deck with one hand, casual. His laugh was rougher than before.

"Ahhh, this n' that, some regular tradeable goods 'ere, some ezzotic animals there, sometimes fancy clothin' for th' pretty ladies we migh' meet 'long th' way," here he chuckled to himself. Hiccup found himself unable to focus clearly on what the man was going on about. He suddenly felt woozy, like maybe he could take a nap for a few hours... or days. Or maybe like he'd fallen from the ladder a second time, disoriented and dizzy. He grabbed the ship rail to steady himself. The sailor didn't seem to notice, only went on with the list. "And o' course some jool-ree, good strong liquor, oh, and _sometimes_ even ... people."

Hiccup froze, knuckles white against the rail. Did he...?

No.

Did he dare ask the question that might confirm what he thought he'd just heard? It couldn't have been. 

"Erm... sorry, I think I heard you wrong," his tongue didn't feel right. Was there a fly buzzing around his head? "Hehe, erm... must've fallen pretty hard" he murmured to himself, "But uh, did you say... people?" he asked, hoping he was just imagining things.

"Tha' ah did," the seaman replied casually, rolling his head and giving his neck a satisfying _criiick_. Hiccup's insides turned icy cold. "Oi! Looky there!" The other man held up a hand. " _Land ho_ , men!"

Hiccup looked across the water to see the speck that the man was pointing to. The silhouette looked familiar. But not a good kind of familiar.

_Aren't... aren't we supposed to be going to Berk?_ he thought to himself, confused. He felt like his vision had begun to fail him. "Okay wait just a minute, _that_ does _not_ look like Berk" he noted, pointing haphazardly across the water. The sailor with the rope in hand leered, a gold tooth glinting evilly in a set of real, grey ones.

"Tha's because it ain't Berk, boy." He laughed again. "You know, you should 'a listened to the cap'n about stayin' below-deck. I hate wastin' me energy for this sort o' thing."

To Hiccup's dismay it dawned on him exactly what he had gotten himself and Toothless into. He tried to back up from the man holding out the length of rope, and felt immediately dizzy. The drink. Something was in the drink that the sailor had given him. He mentally slapped himself, why would he _ever_ accept drinks from a stranger? Especially from a stranger on a ship out in the middle of the ocean, where there was no place to run? Toothless. He had to find Toothless.

Just before another sailor came from out of nowhere and knocked him to the deck, Hiccup managed to get a good look at the island that the ship was heading towards. Then a sack was thrown over his head, his hands and feet bound tightly with rope.

Struggling and shouting weakly for Toothless, who was already trapped belowdeck, Hiccup was carried down to a separate cell and thrown in a tiny, cold space with no light and no one around to hear his pleas to be released. A number of locks clicked in place from the other side. He leaned against the cell's heavy, padlocked door and kicked it hard as many times as he could, before whatever was in that drink finally took hold of him completely. For the second time in a week, he was knocked unconscious by some idiotic mistake he had made aboard a boat called the _Casterway_. Meanwhile, the captain of the ship steered the vessel from up above, headed on a straight course for Outcast Island.

 

 


	17. Cast In

 "Well? Heard anything yet?"

Astrid's pacing was interrupted by Fishlegs and the twins. It was Ruffnut who'd asked the question. Snotlout was still in the training academy, working on writing up some new lessons, although given that it was Snotlout, he was probably slacking off and messing with the Terrible Terrors instead. Gobber had forced him into the work, since all Snotlout had been doing as temporary instructor was lazing around with Hookfang while he shouted out different acrobatics for the others to work on up in the air.

Now he had to be _responsible_.

Snotlout had been extremely well-behaved about it, all things considered, since he hadn't released a single swear until _after_ Gobber was out of earshot.

Astrid was waiting for the chief to reach the hall when the others arrived.

"No more letters" she muttered, distracted. "Didn't you just ask the same thing yesterday?"

"Well, yeah, but that was yesterday. Something could've come in this morning" said Ruffnut.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Astrid snapped and resumed her pacing.

"Um... you guys, would you give us a minute?" Ruffnut asked the others. Tuffnut and Fishlegs nodded, then turned and left the hall in silence, not so eager to be caught in the crossfire. Astrid sighed and watched them go.

Ruffnut walked over to Astrid, reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, then quickly yanked it back when Astrid gave her the deadliest glare she could muster in her state of worry. "You still look pretty suckish, you know."

"Hey, thanks Ruff." Astrid didn't give her friend's comment too much thought. She _knew_ she probably looked like crap. She couldn't help it. She was tired.

"No, I'm serious. When was the last time you even ate anything?"

"Too busy to eat... been training" Astrid mumbled. "I'm... I'm worried, Ruff."

"Obviously, but this is more worry than what's even normal for you. Still positive you're not just pregnant?"

" _Ruffnut!_ " Astrid screeched, hoping no one heard the pregnancy comment as she swatted at the other blonde, who dodged the hand that came sailing towards her. Somehow, Ruff managed to look both terrified and amused at the same time. At a safer distance from her riled up friend, Ruffnut held up her hands in surrender.

Astrid's eyes were narrowed. Her shoulders heaved up and down from hard, angry breathing. Once she'd calmed down considerably, Ruff bravely walked over to Astrid and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, it's _fine_ to be worried, that's totally normal. I know I'd be ready to set the island on fire if it was my brother who went missing."

"You're always ready to set this island on fire, Ruff" Astrid muttered. Then after some thought, added, "And what makes you think he's missing?"

"It isn't like Hiccup to be gone for this long without anymore letters coming in."

"I... He should have sent one back _days_ ago" Astrid's voice came out sounding strangled. Now it was Ruffnut's turn to sigh.

"It's hard, I know."

"No, you don't know."

"Yeah... sorry. Just trying to be sympathetic."

Sounding very out of character, Astrid....  _giggled_. But then she glared at Ruffnut, as if this was all Ruff's fault. But Ruffnut's comment was downright funny. "Well _stop_ it! It doesn't work on you" she said, hitting Ruff lightly on the arm.

"Ah, Tuffnut told me that a long time ago. Sympathy, and clothing with too much fur. Apparently I can't pull off either of them. Come _on_ , let's get something to eat. You look like a light breeze could knock you over. And I really do think you could use a break."

"No!" Astrid shrugged off Ruff's hand on her shoulder, her eyes frantic again. "We don't have time for breaks, we don't know when the attack is coming." She was all serious, like the joking had never even happened. "It's making me nervous. Hiccup's not back, there aren't any attacks but there definitely will be. and I don't know if I'll be in the right place at the right time to protect my family when something does happen. I won't be able to live with myself if I'm too late..."

She was acting like if she didn't get this all out, her head was going to fly off her shoulders. "They just give us that ridiculous warning and then they sit in silence for weeks, those Askr asses. Not a single arrow's hit our beaches since then. It's a - It's a boastful act of confidence! It's like those bastards are telling us, 'you can have all the time you want to get ready, but you'll _still_ never take us. We have you right where we want you.' I hate it, Ruff. That's why we can't take breaks. We can't afford to waste any time."

******

"Well... well... _well._ Ey men, c'mere. Wouldjeh lookeh this! Looks like we've got ourselves a royal guest visitin' taday."

A young man with a sack thrown over his head was tossed into the burly arms of Magwort, the top weapons master, lookout, and personal friend to chief Ölvin, on Outcast Island.

"Ey, will someone get their arse over here so I can actually give some orders?" he barked, then spat on the charcoal sand. "And someone get Ölvin. I think he'll be _real_ pleased to see this."

Men were drifting around the blackened beach, Outcasts and sailors both. The _Casterway_ was anchored in the hellish-looking sand, with sailors carrying some of their goods off of the ship, while others seemed to be taking this opportunity to play a few rounds of cards while their captain was otherwise occupied. Captain Jip swaggered up to Magwort with a less-than-wary eye and an upturned palm. Magwort, in turn, took a glance at the captain, then procured a few coins from a pocket hidden in the folds of his gritty trousers. He handed Jip a few equally dirty, gold coins. Jip pocketed the money with the grin of a man who was having a great day, and nothing could ruin it. "You sure it ain't more, eh?" he had the gall to ask the hulking Outcast.

Magwort growled. Jip only stared back expectantly.

"Woss the matter? Surely the dragon trainer's worth a bit more than a few gold pieces ain't he?"

"That depends on who you're askin'. How'd ye know this was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock anyway?"

The prisoner struggled against his captor and the man yanked him back, rougher than before.

Jip laughed. "Easy as anythin'. We saw the funny leg and asked his name. Even c'nfessed to havin' a night fury. It don't take too much brains to find out who he is, mate."

Magwort wasn't impressed. "An' if he weren't the trainer, he'd be _completely_ worthless." He tightened his grip under his captive's arms, keeping his hands secured tightly behind his back. Hiccup was fighting and kicking with everything he had, trying to throw himself free with no luck. Although, the metal leg did end up finding its way down onto Magwort's foot, making the Outcast howl with rage. Jip chuckled at the sight.

"Stubborn little blighter ain't he?"

The angered Outcast gave no response, trying not to look like he wanted nothing more than to grab his injured foot with one hand and pummel both men with the other.

"Just keep an eye on him" Jip noted in his easy-as-you-please attitude, and took to studying his nails. "He's not very good at followin' orders, you know. An' I would check his bag. May have some valuables in there. Trust me, that's some advice comin' from an experienced trader." 

Magwort looked at the ground to see what bag Jip was talking about. A satchel, stretched taut by whatever was in it, lay at the captive's feet. He kicked at the bag with his good foot before asking, "Where's the dragon? The other half o' the pay ain't comin' until you bring out the bloody thing. It had better be alive, old man."

Jip held up his hands. "No no, it is, it is. Alive and rather incredible if I say so myself! Only night fury I ever seen. Beautiful, deadly creatures."

"Nasty beasts, I say" Magwort answered automatically, his focus elsewhere. His foot still hurt from when the blasted boy stepped on it with his leg. His  _metal_ leg.

"Oh it puts up a good fight, but it ain't harmed anyone... yet." Jip turned around to look up to his crew on the _Casterway._ "Oi! You up there! Bring out the night fury!" the captain bellowed. There were yells and snappish retorts, but at least most of the crew seemed to be ready to do their jobs. Very soon there was the sound of chains rattling. A muffled roar echoed from the deck, and Hiccup knew that Toothless was close. Then a group of seven men, grunting and holding onto no small number of chains for dear life, made their way down the gangplank with one miserable, chained, muzzled, and blindfolded night fury in tow.

Toothless. It was probably lucky Hiccup couldn't see the spectacle they'd made of his friend. It would have hurt worse than Magwort's viselike grip on his wrists. But he could hear. He could hear the chains and the pitiful keening that elicited from the muzzled dragon, and Hiccup shook with rage in his captor's grasp.

"Toothless!" He shouted towards the sounds of Toothless's moaning and howling. "Toothless, I'm right here! It's going to be alright! I'll get you out of here, I'll get us _both_ out of here! _Ah!"_ Magwort took a swing at him from the back. Hiccup doubled over and felt sick. The bigger man had rammed his fist into Hiccup's spine, sending glaring white lights into Hiccup's eyes. Numbness began creeping into his legs. The only reason he was still standing was because Magwort had a lock on his arms that was probably a lot tighter than necessary. The Outcast sneered- He found pleasure in watching his captive squirm in despair.

"There's your prize beasty, trainer. Cap'n! Why's the thing not broken free yet? I thought those night furies were stronger than that."

With a smug look, captain Jip explained, "You're absolutely right, they are strong. How _ever_ ," and as he paused, the captain looked at Hiccup to await his reaction, "I took the liberty of breaking out some of my best tranquilizer darts. Gifts from one of my visits to the Spanish Main. Very effective, even on dragons." He watched Hiccup shove his arm out behind him, trying to elbow the heavy Outcast in the stomach (and failing). "It took more than a few of 'em, but the dragon should be fairly stable now. For a few hours at least. Better lock him up good before the thing comes back to reality." He grinned. Hiccup loosed an angry yell that was dulled by the sack over his head. Jip paid no mind.

"So, where's the other half of me gold?"

Magwort took out a small, grubby cloth pouch. He tossed the pouch to the sailor, and it chinked when he caught it. Jip nodded. "Pleasure doin' business." He made to leave for the ship, fingering the drawstrings of the pouch with greed. A yell from behind made him turn his head.

"You gave your _word_! You said you wouldn't take my dragon! You said you would give us passage home!" Hiccup was still fighting the Outcast's hold on him. Jip only sighed. He sounded sad - in a mocking sort of way.

"Ahh, that's right, I _did_ give my word didn't I?" He ambled over to Hiccup and Magwort, crushing the chalky black sand under his feet. Coins chinked quietly in the pouch he carried. His rank breath lingered in the space between his and Hiccup's faces as he leaned in to the trainer. "And I _kept_ my word. I never took your dragon. I only ... quieted him down for them. _These_ men here are the ones who've taken your dragon, not me. And as for passage home? Well, I'm sure you'll find yourself in Berk at some point - as a witness. A little birdy told me your people are about to go to war with the Outcasts, am I right?"

The sack over Hiccup's head hid the look of fear that passed over his face. But it didn't hide it in his voice.

"We... We aren't going to war with the Outcasts. Berk was attacked by the Askr Gotar." His voice faltered, because Hiccup, for as many stupid decisions he had made, was not an idiot. Jip knew something he didn't. Pirates always did.

Magwort laughed from behind and cut in.

"I don't think he was told about that yet. Guess what, boy 'o? The Outcasts will be joining them in the battle too. Don't that sound lovely?"

It was only getting _worse._

"Well, mind you take nice care of him and that dragon" said Jip. "Me men and I have places to be, goods to trade, money to earn." _Earn, right._ Hiccup bit back the urge to say,  _earn, my ass._  "Cheerio!" He waved his hand in a way that was childishly ridiculous to both captor and captive before walking up to his ship and ascending the gangplank, earnest to count his gold. Hiccup would have spit on the ground in his anger, but the sack wouldn't allow that, either. The only thing it did was hide the ice cold stare of a man who was going to fight back for all he was worth.

******

Hiccup was pushed, jostled, and generally tossed around by the number of Outcast guards "escorting" him into a low-ceilinged, stone framework, which enveloped them all in a dank, grey darkness once they made their way inside.

Taking the sack off of his head would have made almost no difference to Hiccup as far as vision was concerned. He heard one of the guards by his right shoulder make a comment about how Ölvin might just piss himself when he discovered that Berk's greatest dragon trainer was back on the island. And in chains. Hiccup made no comment to that.

After a few minutes of jostling and moving to who-knew-where, Hiccup thought maybe he should say something after all.

"Listen... h- _hey."_ He stumbled a little but kept walking.

Although Hiccup couldn't see it, the guards had all turned their attention to him.

"What's that? The wretch speaks, men! Oi, you're no' here as a guest, trainer. You hold yer tongue if all yeh've got to say is insults."

"N-no, I just wanted to ask if I could have my satchel back."

The man on his left grunted. "Not a chance, boy. This belongs to Ölvin now."

He went silent, and they kept walking in the dark.

"So... where are you taking me?" A hand shoved Hiccup in the back to make him walk faster. His tailbone felt sore.

"It's right to the Haulder for you. Ölvin will come to speak with you shortly after." The guard sneered and pushed Hiccup again. But he still had questions.

"Wait, what's the - _ow!_ Hey! I was going to ask what the Haulder _i_ _s_ exactly?"

"Huh! Only the lowest place here on the island. It's a prison cell, specifically made for anyone Ölvin's got a special liking for."

"...Liking?"

There were sniggers all around.

" _Liking_ , as in, if the prisoner is 'special,' and Ölvin wants somethin' from 'em, they're sent straight to the Haulder for questionin' or negotiatin'. Information, power, anything. Fun place. Very fun."

"Great." Hiccup's didn't feel great.

"Especially when it comes to torture. Ölvin's got some stellar torture methods, hafta say. Sometimes he asks for an extra hand, and a few of us get to join in the fun, too." Hiccup felt a bit sick. His stomach roiled, and he tried not to think about the implications behind the threats.

The others burst into laughter. They turned a twisting corner and traveled deeper still, into the heart of the stone construction. The passage grew narrower.

Negotiating... that was something he could do. Torture... maybe not.But he told himseslf he could stomach it. If he could watch a man die from poison, lose a leg, and talk to a smelly Frenchman, then he had already seen his fair share of torture, right? Fine so maybe Sir Grease-mand didn't count, but he could tough it out. _Be brave, Hic. You can make it through. Do it for Toothless. Do it for Berk._

******

 

Toothless dozed.

There was quiet, but after a few hours there were voices, somewhere far away. Echoes. Laughs. Now they were close. Touches to his scales, but he couldn't move to shove the unwelcome touches away. Poking and prodding, and then he was pushed behind bars, only half conscious, and left to sleep.

He dozed on and off in the cramped cell, which was obviously built for a creature larger than a human, but not built for the comfort of said creature. He was still foggy with tranquilizing serum from the darts that had left him stinging all over. There were so _many_ of them. And yet, it still hadn't been enough to knock the night fury out completely.

So there he was, getting his bearings in a cell with a few questionable strangers standing on the other side of the bars.

He tried to bare his teeth but the serum in the darts had done something to his reflexes. He could't make his teeth come out. Instead, he pawed at the ripped prosthetic tailfin, until finally it was carefully removed. The stranges were examining it. Their whispers echoed around the place. Toothless moaned, and the men turned around.

_It's awake._

_Amazing creature, can't believe that boy actually managed to train the thing._

_Isn't it supposed to have teeth?_

Toothless understood nothing of the conversation taking place outside of his cell, but he _did_  have enough of a mind to know that he was in a very, very bad place. He recognized the smell of the island, the attitude of its inhabitants. He didn't like this place. Still, he could have dealt just fine, but it wasn't that simple. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen, and that was something he could not deal with.

A high-pitched wailing filled the air.

The men dropped the prosthetic fin and covered their ears, yelling at the dragon to make it stop. Eventually Toothless did stop. But he wasn't forgetting his friend that easily.


	18. Burning Questions

Fishlegs was in charge of helping Gobber in the forge. Until Hiccup got back, at least. But all he could do was lug heavy materials from one space to the next and pound out chunks of metal to make them into sheets.

Gobber missed Hiccup, and Fishlegs knew it. There were a few people who missed Hiccup, and it was obvious they did, but Gobber wasn't the type to go about crying or announcing to everyone that he was turning into a wreck without his apprentice's help. The ominous feeling that an attack was coming had put Gobber in a controlling, frenzied mood. There was work to be done and weapons to make, metal to heat, people to support and to supply. Fishlegs acknowledged that he had some hard work cut out for him and did the best he could to help the poor smithy.

The worry was getting to all of them.

******

In the quiet of her own home, Astrid sat in a chair by the unlit fireplace. The day had been long. Her training lasted from dawn until just before supper, when she trudged home, put her axe in its special corner, ate with her parents, and went to bed. Tonight she had a better appetite than the night before. Her parents asked if she was feeling better, to which she responded with a shrug. She herself felt personally responsible for her family and the rest of the village, considering her best friend and partner was missing in action for the time being.

Any day now. It was a toss up between who would get to Berk first - the Askr Gotar, or Hiccup. Even when Astrid tried to eat, it felt like the worry was eating away at her even more.

******

There was nothing to see but grey light. Which was a funny color to assign to light, of all things, but Hiccup couldn't see it any other way.

His wrists and ankles were tightly chained up in heavy irons. All the weight went to his wrists, as the chains were suspended from one wall and kept his feet a small ways away from solid ground. What he wouldn't give just to be able to _stand._  The chains on his feet - one around his good ankle and the other fastened to the metal prosthetic - were long enough that he had room to kick out in front of him a good ten inches or so, but he remained a measure above the ground. Just as well, the floor looked so filthy it would probably give anyone who swiped a finger across it a terminal disease.

In two words, it hurt. Being suspended from the ground with all the weight going to his wrists, it hurt pretty darn bad. And this would only be the beginning, if Hiccup's suspicions ended up being confirmed.

It was all a matter of waiting right now, he knew. The guards had left him there, in the cell called the Haulder, with its filthy stone floor, walls that had jagged pieces of rock jutting out, sharp and lethal-looking, and two other sets of shackles spaced evenly around the room. The irons that barred this cell off from the rest of the world were coated in rust, but probably still held up just fine against a heavy blow or two from an iron bludgeon, considering the bars were about five inches thick. It wouldn't be smart to put your hand around one of those, anyway. The rust would probably kill you before an Outcast could. Hiccup surveyed the small space in the dimness, but found no way of getting himself out of there.

Not yet. Just... not yet. But he could find a way. he needed to.

The only shot he really had was getting the keys to the cell from someone.

Because an Outcast would _really_ just hand over the keys if he asked nicely. That would definitely work. Sure thing.

But what else _could_ he do?

A clamor resonated off the stone walls. Someone was coming for him. More than one person, by the sound of the footsteps, and they were fast.

"Locked up sound?"

"Aye, Sir."

"You positive? Last time he was here that little rat got away."

"Ye-es, but we didn't put him in the Haulder last time."

"True,  but I hope you all learned your lesson about what happens when you underestimate the prisoners. Especially this one."

"Aye."

The extra door just outside the iron bars was unlocked and opened. Behind the bars appeared three men. One of them was, of course, the infamous Ölvin, leader of the Outcasts and a man of very short temper. He took a good long look at the prisoner locked away on the other side. He smirked when he saw the trainer bound in chains.

"Comfortable?" he asked, conversational.

"Very" Hiccup spat back. Like Hel he would play the man's mind games. They weren't any fun, anyway. Ölvin said nothing for a moment, but a small smile formed on his scarred, bearded face.

"So... trainer, I suspect you were told all about our alliance with the Askr Gotar already? So sad for you, must be terrible to know there's not a chance of coming out of it alive. Shame. Such a shame, but then, that ain't my problem, is it?" He laughed. The reverberations filled the uncomfortably small room. One Outcast stood on either side of Ölvin like bodyguards. They made no sound, but watched Hiccup like vultures eyeing a wounded animal.

Hiccup answered with a guarded expression. "The Berkians have dragons. We could take you all if we wanted to. But you _have_ to understand that we don't _want_ to fight you. We can talk this out, I know you're not _that_ dense, Ölvin. Unless, by some small miracle, you fell from a high place and hit your head on the way down since the last time I saw you?"

"That's enough from you!" A bodyguard snapped at Hiccup. Ölvin held up a finger.

"Perfectly fine, men. He's just a prisoner in chains with no sense of when to hold his tongue. Now," with that, he held out a hand to the bodyguard on his left, and the man handed him Hiccup's satchel. "Let's see what the trainer has brought us."

"Um, it's actually _not_ for you. You see, since the satchel is _mine,_ the items inside are technically mine, too. Not yours."

Ölvin  sneered. "Even here in chains and shackles, still no sense of self-preservation. Now if I could only find a way to _break_ Grand Chief of Scrawny, perhaps we would actually get somewhere." He untied the strings of the satchel and reached inside, bringing out the Grímr. Hiccup's breath hitched.

_Anything but that. He could have absolutely anything but that._

"A helmet?" Ölvin gave the piece of armor a more careful inspection. He obviously admired the piece. "What would you be needin' a helmet for, hm? You gonna go off to battle in a stolen helmet?"

"It wasn't stolen" answered Hiccup.

"Sure it wasn't. Beautiful thing like this. Like I really believe someone on Berk could have made something so perfectly crafted." He held up the Grímr and admired it for a good minute. "Here," he handed the guard on his left the helmet, "keep that some place safe. What else does our dear friend have for us today?" Ölvin reached back into the satchel, then carefully brought out a very small item. A piece of metal, glinting at the corners. Ölvin inspected it curiously.

"What's this? A little trinket, eh? So you collect trinkets, do you?" He brought out the metal feather, turning it over in his meaty hands. "You make this yourself?"

Hiccup gave no answer. Ölvin took it as a yes. The silver and iron mix of metal, molded into the likeness of a bird's feather, looked too out of place there in the cell. It wasn't even in its final stage of shaping and chiseling, and yet the feather was the most beautiful thing in the room. More than a little troubled by the sight of something so precious in the hands of Ölvin, Hiccup tugged one of his wrists in the cuff that bound it. Ölvin ignored it.

"The tip is nice and sharp" the Outcast murmured, entranced by the simple but lovely handwork. "Wonder what would happen if I just..." he lifted the feather up to Hiccup's face, and he ran the tip down Hiccup's cheek, putting just enough pressure on the jawline for the desired effect.

"Aha... very nice. Sharp as a quill tip." Ölvin was admiring the pink sliver on Hiccup's jawline. A few drops of blood beaded down from the cut, but Hiccup revealed nothing of the pain.

"Still a little stamina in this one. That will break at some point, don't you worry" Ölvin assured the trainer. "Soon. Soon enough that'll break. Into tiny, tiny pieces, after you share what you know."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Hm." Ölvin gave him a simpering look. "We'll see."

He laughed once again and dropped the feather to the ground, kicking it to the side. Hiccup mentally winced.

"I'll have someone sent back for your... questioning _,_ later on. Better to answer all questions sooner than later. Most of my guards are experts in... persuasion. Taught 'em everything I know, matter of fact. Of course, most of 'em are preparing for war right now, but I keep a few extra men on hand to give a little assistance for this sort of thing. Oh, I'm sure they'll be very excited to help out. Have a nice stay, _trainer_."

And then Ölvin was gone, the guards following him out, leaving Hiccup alone in the cell with a bleeding cheek and nothing more to feel but misery and a new dread for what was in store.

******

Stoick was in the mead hall again.

He stood over his map, leaning on the table with both his hands, not giving the plans so much as a glance. The plans were planned, the men were trained. The weapons stock was the best they could do. Man and shieldmaiden alike was briefed on their responsibilites. This would be the first viking-on-viking battle for Berk since many, many years ago. What did one do in this kind of situation? Pray? He was already praying to all the gods he knew of. Worry was the worst feeling, he realized. He was just willing his son to return home safely.

******

"It's a bit dark in here. I think we could use a little... candlelight. Don't you?"

A flame sparked up. Ölvin was handed a lit candle, which sent a ghoulish glow across his face.

"Ahh, candlelight, ain't this charming. I will admit, I've always been something of a hopeless romantic." He raised up the candle, dangerously close to Hiccup's nose.

"You think a little _fire_ scares me? I work in a _forge._ I ride a _dragon._ I've lived around fire the majority of my life." Hiccup stared defiantly into the Outcast's face.

Ölvin cackled. "Oh yeah? You been living with a flame to your cheek your whole life?"

Without any warning, he thrust the candle in Hiccup's face.

The flame licked at his cheek and hot wax dripped down, slow to cool and unrelenting. Hiccup set his jaw, but there was nothing he could do to make it not hurt. The flame was also burning him. Very quickly.

After a few more seconds that felt more like years, Ölvin mercifully brought the candle away. The thin scar on his cheek that Ölvin had given him earlier was smarting. Hiccup couldn't see it, but he knew that that cheek was completely red.

"Well? You going to speak? Or are we going to have to char the entire side of your face? Hm?"

No answer.

"So be it. Men, I'm not fancying the candle. Let's take him to the water cell. I think he'd prefer that, don't you?"

The guards nodded eagerly and forcibly untied the ropes around Hiccup's wrists.

"Don't worry, your wrists won't be free like this for much longer," one of the guards said. They forced Hiccup to stand and pushed him roughly to the entrance of the Haulder. They were taking him to a water cell?

Hiccup attempted to calculate just how long he could probably hold his breath.

******

"All the men are ready to board."

"You've checked that the ships are fully docked and prepared to set sail?"

"Yes."

"All of them?" Seljast gave his daughter a dubious frown.

"Every last one."

"Excellent."

Krista bowed her head respectfully. She refused to look her father in the eye.

"Do you still have it?"

The woman reached for the small holster at her belt and pulled out the gift her father had given her.

"I sharpened it again this morning."

"Very nice. And you've practiced with it I assume?"

Krista nodded and took a graceful swipe through the air with her gift. There was a faint whistle as her steady arm brought it down. Her father gave an approving smile. "Nicely swung. Remember to aim further to your right next time, when there's someone to hit."

"I haven't forgotten training, my lord, there's no need to fret. I can handle myself."

The chief gave a brief nod. "Just as well. Go and change, you won't have much privacy to get dressed aboard a battle ship, especially if you're planning to wear chain mail, my dear. Believe me, those garments are a sight trickier to change into."

His daughter tilted her head forward in agreement, then walked towards the door with her blue dress rippling out behind her. Her father called after her.

"Don't be so sour, Krista. You're doing this for your mother. Do it for _her,_ if no one else. There's no need to be cold about it, I don't like it when you're distant like this."

Krista made no motion for her father other than turning around again to leave the hall.

"Krista."

She turned for a second time. "My lord."

Seljast shook his head. "You will address me as your _father_ for as long as you live on Askr Ey. What's troubling you?" He inclined his head to listen to his daughter. His daughter, however, saw no compassion or sympathy in his face at all. She'd known him long enough to read his expressions, and this was not a look of genuine concern.

"There's nothing troubling me. I'm _fine_. If that was all you wanted to ask ab-"

"No, that's not all of it. You swore a _second_ fealty to this people, Krista, I shoudn't have to reming you that you are bound by your word to obey every order I give you, as I am both your chief and your father." He crooked his finger towards the nearest empty bench. "Sit down." He motioned for her to sit.

Krista sat.

Seljast paced in front of her while he talked. "You are my daughter. First and foremost, you are my daughter. What I said back when I was in conference with the war officer... I never meant it. Hangings are for criminals and traitors. You are neither - you are my family. And right now you need to help your family, Krista. I know you won't fail to do that."

Krista looked at her hands, which she had in her lap. "I won't."

Then she stood up. Her father let her leave this time.

Krista was more than ready to go back to Berk. The ships would be leaving tonight, and she would be the first to board. She had no reason to stay here anyway, not when there was blood to be shed.

******

As it turned out, Hiccup wouldn't be needing to hold his breath.

The water cell, as it was called, was really just another cell, but this one had a long, wooden table with stone legs in the middle of the room. There were leather straps attached to each of the four corners of the table. Hiccup already knew who would be lying on that soon enough.

In the corner was a lit firepit with a blackened kettle hanging over it, steaming away. The air was smoky, making it harder to breathe without gagging or coughing.

"Table" Ölvin commanded. Hiccup was shoved over to the table, and the two heavy guards half lifted him and half pushed him onto the wooden surface, with Hiccup fighting back every step of the way. Even with his efforts to stay away from those leather straps, the men still managed to secure his wrists and ankles to the table. What in the name of the Norns were they going to do?

A guard nodded to Ölvin and walked over to the corner. He picked up a metal bucket with a rope handle that sat beside the firepit. A charred, dirty ladle was already in the bucket. The guard removed the ladle and dipped the bucket into the kettle, and it came back out filled with piping hot water. Hiccup realized with terror what they were going to do now. The man walked back to the table, bucket in hand.

"So. Are you going to talk now, trainer? It's either this or the kill ring. You tell us what you know about everything you know about. Dragons, training. Maybe some information about the new Berkian army. I hear you were bringing an army back to Berk with you, boy. We want 'em. Those soldiers aren't getting to Berk without going through us first."

"Army?"

Ölvin grunted. "Tell us when they're coming. And which way they're going."

"I..."

The guard began to lower the ladle into the steaming bucket of water.

"I can't tell you, I swear, I don't... I don't know which way they're going."

" _Liar_ " Ölvin snarled. "I know what I heard from that man Seljast. Just two weeks ago he sent me a letter saying you were away from Berk, finding an army to bring back with you."

He'd forgotten about that. But Hiccup went along with it for his own sake. "A-and you were right. Go ahead, send all of your best men out to sea. Go southeast and take a course for Spain. You should find them along the way."

Something about Hiccup's tone of voice gave Ölvin more suspicion than anything else.

"You don't _sound_ so sure about that. How big is this army?"

"Uh... well, it's _big_. Enormous, more than five times the number of people on this island." No matter how he tried, he could hear the waver in his voice, in the way it was rising nearly an octave. He was a good liar, but he wasn't that good.

And he'd given himself away.

Ölvin knew. He knew, and a malicious smile cracked over his ruddy face.

"Ah... I think I understand now."

His voice lowered to something guttural, like a purr. Only less gentle. Like a pack hunter surverying its prey, thinking about all the different way to tear it apart before devouring it.

"No one lies to Ölvin."

Hiccup gulped.

"There'sno army. Is there?"

Hiccup's non-response was all the confirmation the Outcast needed.

Ölvin shook with laughter. "You're even more hopeless than I remember. And yet you still won't reveal a word about the dragons, mm?"

No response.

Ölvin gave a nod to the guard.

"It seems our young chief is in need of a nice, relaxing bath" he said.

******

Back outside, the sailors heard a noise that they interpreted to be an animal keening, perhaps on its deathbed. Dismissing the sound as harmless, they went about preparing to depart. The Outcasts, on the other hand, knew those sounds. They knew better.

******

He never thought he'd be relieved to find himself back in the Haulder, alone.

Hiccup bit his lip, trying to ignore the pain. But he made the mistake of looking down.

Burns blistered his abdomen. More burns littered his back. He knew this, because they stung like a bitch. There were cuts, too.

They had forced him around, face down on the table in the water cell, and poured scalding water onto his skin until he would talk.

But he didn't say anything that they wanted to hear, so while he yelled and protested and tried to push away the pain, they burned the flesh on his back until it was raw and tender and aching. It had felt like his insides were boiling when they poured the water over him. His skin felt like a bed of nails was being forced into it, millimeter by millimeter. Then, when the water hadn't brought enough answers for Ölvin, he brought him back into the main cell. More questioning was done.

There were no more answers. But there _was_ more pain. Much, much more, and it involved small knives, ropes, and then back to the chains and shackles.

Hiccup wouldn't betray his people. He had more honor than that. He _knew_ he was stronger than that. But he was only strong in his mind - his body was more the worse for wear. It was funny, he was thinking about that stupid drinking song from when he was in Scotland. The one the sailors were singing. There was a line that stood out to him. "There's a cost that must be paid in blood and tears." He locked himself away in his thoughts to numb his pain, and there was so, so much of it right now. It wasn't just physical, it was worse, torturous. But what could he do, now that Toothless couldn't fly to his side and scare his enemies away?

Hiccup hated that he wasn't exactly an intimidating person, someone who could be seen as a threat. It was a weakness and a strength; on the one hand, people were always underestimating him - on the other hand, that might be an advantage if he wanted to take someone by surprise.

Unfortunately, being chained up sort of cut out all chances of him being able to take anyone by surprise. In the sanctuary of his mind, Hiccup thought about things. About everything. Every _one._ On Berk, he never would have dreamed of being homesick for that isolated island with the same old people every day. But now? Now it seemed like a paradise compared to this miserable place. His thoughts were all he had, and damn it if he wasn't going to figure a way out of this. Before people started to die.

_Villa... no, it was vinna. Vinna Myrkr, Vinna Andlat. Skipan... kostr? Yeah, Vinna Myrkr, Vinna Andlat, Skipan Kostr. What comes after that again? Skipan Kostr, Skappa... Skappa Kappi... Then... Tivi... Tivar. Tivar Samna, Min Sal. Okay, so it's Vinna Myrkr, Vinna Andlat, Skipan Kostr, Skappa Kapi, Tivar Samna, Min Sal. Got it._

He decided to go over that stupid spell again. The pronunciation wasn't too difficult, but the spell itself was hard to remember. For the past two days he was going over the words in his head, just in case... just in case what?

_Just in case they decide they want to kill me? Once they realize I'm useless to them? Do I try using it as a last resort, or...?_

But he could never do it. As if he _could_ follow through with some scroll that had a bunch of foreign words on it, words that were pretty hard to remember. And they might not even work. If it was real, then he could never do what the conditions of the spell called for. That was something Hiccup didn't want to think about. He killed the Red Death, and that was the end of it. There was no way he was killing anything ever again. Never again.

He gave another tug at the cuffs on his wrists.

_Stop being an idiot._

What was that going to do? Loosen them? Gods, and he'd actually thought he could trust those traders... those traitors.

Why had he done that? That was probably the most poorly though-out idea he had ever had - which was saying a lot. Trusting a bunch of drunken sailors to take him home for a few bronze coins? Stupid. And Jip hadn't even been fazed with having a dragon on his ship. He should've seen the signs...

 _And now I'm starting to sound like dad._  

He wondered what his father might be doing right now.. Was Stoick thinking about his son? 

Was Astrid thinking of him? Was anyone even wondering _where_ he was right now?

Unsettling questions churned in his head that night while he hung by his wrists in the Haulder, and there was no good answer to any of them. Death almost looked good.

******

Sjenna read the letter and had to force herself not to sing and dance.

It was finally happening.

The Askr Gotar were on their way, and so were the Outcasts. Berk would fall. Her mother's name would be remembered. But better yet, Sjenna was finally going to get her chance to be the best child. Having the blonde Berkian girl's head on a stick would probably win her the position of her father's favorite daughter. Her sister had had that position for far too long, and now it was Sjenna's turn. She had made up her mind to ignore her sister, should Krista come back with their army to fight. If Sjenna had to steal her sister's glory from right under her nose, she would.

But what would that take?

Sjenna sat on her cabin bed, absentmindedly folding and unfolding the letter from her father. They would be bringing her armor for her, since she had neglected to tell her servant girl back home to pack anything she could fight in. Her issue now lay in how long she would have to wait until she could join her father in battle. Sjenna put the letter aside and left her cabin.

She popped her head through the cabin door to check for any... intruders. Seeing that no one else was there she took her leisurely time in walking upstairs to the main deck. The sky was cloudy outside, not fit to take a stroll but just fine for surveying the village from her position on the ship. No one had come to wish Krista good health today, although for the past couple weeks a few of the villagers were taking it upon themselves to express their best wishes to Sjenna and hope she would pass the message to her sister. They all thought Krista was still sick. It was hilarious for Sjenna to see their concern for her sister.

In truth, Sjenna didn't hate Krista. She hated everything that was associated with her. All grace, beauty, intelligence, strength, and perfection. Krista was the embodiment of everything Sjenna desperately wanted to be. And she hated that she could never live up to that perfection. But Sjenna didn't hate _her_.

She just hated that she couldn't _be_ her. And it was burning her from the inside out.

 


	19. Trainer, Slayer

 

 

 

 Whoever said that taking a deep breath would make it all better was so, so wrong.

Sweat dripped from his hairline and the palms of his hands, making its way to the tip of his nose and seeping into his mouth. While disgusting, the lukewarm liquid was all he had in terms of hydration, and instead of spitting, Hiccup swallowed the salty moisture like it was his lifeline. Whatever willpower he had was waning, and his mind played the cruelest games with him in the dark isolation of the dingy cell.

Didn't matter any more, right? He was useless, as long as he was a prisoner to Ölvin. Hiccup the Useless strikes again. But how could he have _possibly_ let this happen?

_I'll bet everyone thinks I've given up already. I wonder if anyone's even thinking about me at all-_

"Mffghhh!" a muffled cry forced its way through the revolting rag tied around his mouth as a flash of pain shot just below his left shoulder blade. There would, most definitely, be some nasty scarring come tomorrow. Worse than anywhere else on his body, he guessed. Those outcasts may have been stupid, but they certainly knew some fantastic methods of torture. So this was how it was going to be.

_I'm just going to end up beaten and starved every day until I either die or serve my purpose for Ölvin, once he's gotten what he wants. Or both._

There was nothing much he could do now, really. He was chained to a wall, gagged, and weak from lack of food and water. He thought back hard to anything that could help him, anything at all. Sword lessons with Bót? Useless. That would be no help here, seeing as he hadn't made enormous strides in anything concerning self-defense or swordsmanship. Anything he had learned from the scrolls at Charles's castle that might be useful? Mmm... not likely. Plus, he had no sword here to speak of. Or any sharp object to break out or defend himself with.

Hiccup hung there, thinking away and getting nowhere, not caring anymore that his shackled wrists were the only things carrying the rest of his weight. He tried so, so hard to block out the pain.

Some of the lashings on his back and on the back of his neck still bled. But, at least the pain in his hands had ceased (or gone numb), seeing as the blood wasn't circulating in any area above his wrists. The only thing he could think of was Toothless. His dad, too. What were they doing to Toothless?

Ölvin wouldn't kill him... Not yet, anyway. He still needed leverage. _I might never train those wild dragons, but they can still keep me as a hostage, and that could be used against the tribe._

_Toothless, where_ are _you?_

******

Maybe Hiccup's small hopes weren't completely insignificant. Just off the coast of Outcast Island, hid nicely by a thick fog, was a small Berkian ship carrying a few people who just so happened to be going through a scouting drill in their teacher's absence.

"Tuff! What in Thor's name are you doing with that oar?! You're _supposed_ to _row_ with it, numbskull! Not spar Snotlout with it!"

On second thought, Hiccup was probably doomed.

"Hey!" Snotlout spat back. "I only hit him first by accident, and he took it way too- _oof-_ seriously!" Ruffnut watched for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and getting back to her post as lookout. She wasn't doing a very good job of it. Their boat had already had a near miss with a gigantic rock that Ruffnut had failed to see through the fog.

Tuffnut and Snotlout stopped sparring with the heavy oars and returned to their own designated jobs. Snotlout joined an older Viking, Jelnar, at the wheel, and Tuffnut went back to criticizing his sister on her "lookey-outey work," as she had since dubbed her position as co-scout of the ship.

Maybe Hiccup had a better chance of escaping Outcast Island by himself.

"Okay, guys, focus!" Snotlout barked from the main deck. "In a state of emergency, if something happened like, say, Outcasts take over the boat, what do you do?"

"Oh oh, I know this one, I know this one!" Tuffnut flung his hand with puppy-like eagerness into the air. Snotlout looked expectantly at Tuffnut, who continued, "So what you do is, you take one of those oars over there and... uh... hang on a sec it's coming to me..." Ruffnut interrupted his train of thought.

"You idiot, would you _quit it_ with the stupid oar already? That would be totally useless if Outcasts attacked the ship!" She paused, then added, "You would need at least _two_ oars!"

She grinned at Tuffnut, who grinned manically back. While the twins proceeded to smash together their helmets in agreement, Snotlout crossed his arms and turned around, mumbling. "Why couldn't _I_ have stayed back on Berk with Astrid? Fishlegs totally deserves this more than I do." He continued to mutter under his breath as he shuffled down towards the cabins.

Without warning, the boat lurched. Loud, hollow _thumps_ were heard from the side of the boat. Wood hitting wood. Every teen on the boat stumbled and fell from the change in balance.

"Oi! What goin' on up there?!" one of the shipmates called up from belowdeck. "Hey cap'n, tell Spitelout's brat to quit foolin' around with the wheel!"

"Hey!" Snotlout retorted. It was bad enough that he had to keep an eye on the twins. Now this? "Ruff, Tuff, go check the starboard side and see what hit the boat!"

"Aye aye, Snotface!" Tuffnut snickered at his own bad joke and turned to his sister. "So uh... which side's starboard again?" he asked. Ruffnut shrugged and pointed to her right, on the off chance she might get it right.

"Well considering the thumps came from _that_ side of the boat..." Tuffnut nodded and the two went to scope out the scene.

Snotlout huffed. He just wanted to finish this drill and get back to Berk before nightfall. It wouldn't be getting dark out for another few hours, but with the twins, the drill might actually last  _longer_. His attention was quickly drawn to the sounds of a scuffle off to starboard.

Uh... Where were the twins? They were just there a minute ago.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were nowhere to be seen.

******

_Ughh, who do I have to kill to get some water in here._

Just because he was being held hostage didn't mean they couldn't be a little more humane about it.

Then Hiccup had to remind himself that these were Outcasts, not Romans. There was a major difference- the Outcasts hadn't given a second thought to beating him nearly dead, let alone depriving him of a little water. Well, there was that, and then there was the fact that the Romans actually _bathed_ sometimes. Sometimes.

Hiccup tried to swallow, but his throat was completely dried out. _Just pretend you're playing a game with someone to see how long you can go without water... Gods, I must be going completely insane. No help is coming, I'm just going to have to take it like a man and figure a way out of this. I always do, right?_

He wondered which choice would be better- spending valuable time and energy trying to find a way out of this Helhole, or just... giving up? Would death be the easier way to go? Stupid, that was stupid.

_Snap the Hel out of it. You're going to get out of here, and you're gonna deal with whatever happens between now and that moment when you_ do _find a way out._ Toothless needed him, he reminded himself. No help was coming for him. He would just have to suck it up and help himself.

******

Snotlout scanned the deck in extreme confusion. On a whim, he walked closer to the starboard side of the ship and made to look over the edge, hoping the two peabrained twins hadn't fallen overboard - because they so, so would. He strained his neck over the edge of the boat, following the sound of shouts as he peered past the side of the helm. _Odin's furry socks..._

"Ha! Take _that!"_

_Thunk!_

_"No_ one messes with the Thorston twins!"

"Yeah!"

Yep, they'd most certainly gone overboard. But, surprisingly, they weren't flailing for their lives in the brackish water. How in the -

"That'll teach you to spy on our ship!" Ruffnut yelled, helping her brother hold down someone whom Snotlout couldn't make out through the fog. Then Tuffnut noticed Snotlout looking down at them, and called up,

"Hey, Snotlout! Look who we found spying on us in his puny little rowboat! He's an _Outcast_!" He flashed a triumphant smile, which Ruffnut copied, oar in hand and ready to hit something.

Snotlout could only gape.

"H-how did you...?" he couldn't finish his sentence. How had the _twins_ managed to capture an Outcast? They could barely manage their way around their own dragons.

"It was easy, really" Tuffnut answered Snotlout's unvoiced question. "I used _this_ to beat him down so he wouldn't escape!" And, to Snotlout's extreme irritation, Tuffnut held up a heavy wooden oar. The freaking oars. Naturally.

"Not so useless now, huh?" He fist-pounded his sister, before remembering to hold down the stranger Outcast, who was still fighting against with all his might. Clearly he'd received a few good conks to the head, because the man looked a little out of it. He sported an impressive beard, but the rest of him was very... eh _._ Not exactly the 'intimidating specimen' one would expect of an Outcast. But he was still, undoubtedly, an Outcast. The others could tell from the generally rattier-than-usual clothes, the smoky, charred look, and overall despicable hygiene.

"Please, don't kill me. I've got a family, and-"

"No you don't" Snotlout interrupted the stranger. "Outcasts are sent to Outcast island because they've been _rejected_ by their family. Not very bright, are you?" He crossed his arms.

"B-but I," this man definitely wasn't very brave, either. "I never wanted to live like this, ah swear! I'll tell ya where your dragon trainer is, just spare me!"

The three teens looked at eachother. Snotlout was the one to speak up again. "Trainer? What do you mean? Are you saying you know where Hiccup is? Was Ölvin involved?" This wasn't what anyone had expected to happen. Everyone knew that Hiccup had gone to look for help... sure, he'd been away for almost a month, but he had sent letters! The people of Berk thought he was relatively safe. Maybe, just maybe, that wasn't the case.

"When did this happen?! How? Tell us!" Snotlout growled down at the man, who quaked at the sound of his rough command.

"I-if ah tell you, yeh promise not teh harm me in any way? Or kill me?"

The twins cracked their knuckles in unison, like they had some very different plans. Snotlout rolled his eyes. "Cool it, you two. Yes, we swear."

"Yeah" muttered Tuffnut, "we swear." He didn't sound particularly convincing, but it was as good as it was gonna get.

The Outcast let out a shaky sigh.

"All right, all right. My name is M-Meythark the Mumbler. Two days ago, the trainer and his dragon were brought to Outcast Island by some sailors from Scotland. Traders who'd heard o' the boy, the one who trains them dragons. They knew Ölvin would pay a good price for the boy."

The younger Vikings cringed.

Hiccup had been _sold._  To the _Outcasts_.

"And Ölvin and some of his men took him as prisoner. They put him away in Ölvin's special cell- that's the place he's got reserved for the people he don't like. It's where he sends the ones who he wants teh have suffer." He shifted awkwardly in his limited position at the bottom of the wooden rowboat. "Don't think the boy had been planning on payin' us a visit that day." He chuckled quietly but quickly stopped when he noticed the steely glare Snotlout was giving him.

"B-but anyhow, now Ölvin's got the trainer a' locked away, an' I don't know what's been goin' on since then." Tuffnut raised an eyebrow quizically.

"I-I mean it, ah swear! Ah ain't one o' the more popular men on the island. Ah ain't got access to all that sort o' information. But ah've heard stories 'bout what they been doin' teh him. From the sound of it, that trainer o' yours don't see daylight as he's bein' kept in a cell. Beaten regularly, so ah've heard. And starved. They want the information about the dragons, and the sooner they get the information, the sooner the army can figure out a way to take the Berkian ranks out."

Snotlout and the twins all frowned at each other, wide-eyed and trying hard to remain calm.

If this was true, Hiccup could be getting put through... bad things, to say the least. Bad,  _bad_ things. Things that none of them wanted to think about as they stood there in the little boat. And not only that, but the Outcasts were in on the invasion, too. So _that_ was why the Askr Gotar were confident enough to rub it in their faces.

"Ey! What do you think you kids are doin' down there! Who's that you got with ye?" It was Jelnar, and boy, was he pissed. The older man was staring down through the fog, trying to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hey Jelnar, guess what? We caught an Outcast!" Clearly, Ruffnut had quickly forgotten the news about Hiccup as she took her chance to brag. Tuffnut elbowed his sister in the arm.

" _Ow!_ Oh, yeah, and we've got some, uh, bad news... Hiccup's been captured and taken on Outcast Island. So... there's also that."

"What?" Now Jelnar sounded beyond pissed. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?! Quick now, get that fishbrain onto the ship and get yourselves back on board! This ain't a drill anymore, you maggot heads!" He leaned over the boat with about as much dignity as a Viking can muster when having to captain a crew of numbskulled teenagers. "Come on now, up with ya! Look alive! Seems like we've got ourselves a real scouting mission."

The trio in the rowboat and one very shaken Outcast boarded the Berkian ship, and soon they'd all taken their positions. Jelnar hollered at one of the other men to take Meythark belowdeck.

Everyone was tense, waiting to see if what the Outcast had said was true.

**_**_ **

_Okay Hiccup, be serious._ He couldn't give himself away.

If he could just get the guard close enough, did what he had to do, and make sure he could get the keys, this would work. This _had_ to work.

Hiccup ran over his escape plan in his mind one more time. It was crazy, and not very plausible that it _could_ actually work. But he was desperate.

_You know what they say- desperate times call for stupid, stupid measures._

He could tell that the light of the sun was beginning to dip a little through the tiny window in the wall. Actually, Hiccup didn't really feel that it qualified as a window, it was more of a big crack in the wall. But it still let in some light. _The guard should be here any minute now._

Sure enough, not a few minutes passed before Hiccup heard heavy footsteps echoing through the space outside the Haulder.

_Here we go._

It was now or never _._ He was going to put on a show.

Oh, he would put on a show.

The lock to the cell door clicked. Keys jangled. A latch snapped open.

Hiccup took a deep breath in, then let it out very slowly, soothing his nerves marginally.

Then the door opened. Dammit _._ It was one of the bigger guards, the one with the dark beard pulled into a scraggly braid. But thank _Thor,_ he wasn't wearing a helmet. Nothing that covered his nose.

Hiccup supposed the guard didn't feel the need to wear a helmet. He was already towering in his height and more than exceptionally well-built. Hopefully the man's skull wasn't as thick as it looked.

"Ohoho, lookie lookie, poor ickle chief ain't lookin' so chiefly today, eh?" The guard's gruff voice did not put Hiccup off. It only fired him up more for what he was about to do.

Hiccup cast his eyes down. The guard may have taken this as a sign of weakness or defeat - Hiccup took it as a chance to search for the keys that were being kept somewhere on the guard's person.

He calculated just the right angles, predicted the amount of pressure he would need to pull this off without hurting himself too badly...

"Hmpf, what's with that dumb look? No jokes this time? Finally given up? I was expecting more."

Hiccup laughed. Well, it began as a quiet chuckle, but then he let it build until it was loud and somewhat crazed; a laugh bordering on hysteria, like someone who had completely lost his mind. As a bonus, Hiccup plastered a big, distant grin on his face.

The guard gave him a wary look. "What's wrong with ye, boy? You gone mad?"

Hiccup laughed again. "What? Of _course_ not" he said, making sure to sound the opposite. "Me? Mad? Never."

The guard raised a brow. But there was amusement on his face - he was already starting to let his guard down.

"Ahhh, I'll bet you guys have me here so I can tell you aaall about dragons right?" _Dear gods, dial it down a notch Hic, you sound like a drunk._ Actually no... no that was good. It helped with the character.

The guard glared. "The trainer-turned-madman wants to talk about dragons. After all these years we been trying to git you here and spill it all, and just now you finally want to talk, eh?"

"Well why not?" Hiccup cackled again. He felt a little insane. Good. One should feel the part to look the part. "I can tell you how to train dragons, oh, it's amazing what dragons can do when they're trained! But it's a secret!" He laughed again. He was even beginning to scare himself. "But you have to come here, and I'll tell you." He did his best to hide a smirk.

"Glad ta see you're finally cooperatin'. Too bad ye had to go mad to do it. But now... now you will tell me," the guard lowered his voice, "exactly how do ya train a wild dragon? Dear uncle Ölvin would like to know. Speak plainly, or I'll put a nice little nick in yer shoulder there."

The guard inched a bit closer, a dirty knife appearing in his hand. _Almost there..._ Hiccup needed him even closer. He tried to say something but coughed. The guard only grinned and said, "Well?"

Hiccup tried again. "Hehe, I'll tell you, you've got me, you've won already, but my voice is giving out. C'm'over here a minute, would you? And you can't tell anyone I told you this, all right?"

The guard sneered. "Well then, _that's_ definitely somethin' I like to hear! So, _Trainer,_ how do ya tame a wild dragon? Don't skimp on the details. And don't worry, your secret's safe with me, I can assure you" he said, in a voice that was quite the opposite of assuring.

"Well I would tell you, but I'm afraid-" Hiccup coughed again. "-I'm afraid my voice is going. You'll have to lean in closer to hear." Hiccup could only pray to the gods that the man was as numbskulled as he thought.

He was. The leery-eyed guard leaned in a few inches closer to hear Hiccup speak. Hiccup clenched his jaw and tensed up his neck. _Almost there..._

He tilted his head back a little, as if he were about to sneeze,

_And..._

_THWAK!_

_crrrack_

Hiccup saw the perfect opening and took it, head-butting the guard as hard as he could. He could hear the man's nose break. Hiccup had gotten him good.

In a daze, the guard stared dumbly back at Hiccup, before falling slowly backwards _._ He hit the hard ground with a heavy _thud_. The fall itself knocked him completely unconscious.

"Guess it's true what they say - the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

Hiccup winced, hoping nobody from outside had heard. His forehead stung from the contact, but it would wear off, he was sure. He scanned the guard's body for the keys.

There.

They were hanging lazily from the man's belt, just a foot or so away from Hiccup's feet. He could probably reach them. The only problem was, how was he supposed to pick them up? Right now, his feet were a few inches off the ground. He had been holding himself back up when the guard came in, and Hiccup really, really didn't want all of his weight to be put back on just his wrists again. He sighed.

A few more seconds of pain should be worth it, right?

Hiccup only just began to realize that, however empowered he'd felt for those few seconds after taking out the guard, he was very, very weak. He didn't know how much more of the strain he could take. The small rush of adrenaline currently providing him with his only source of strength was already subsiding.

He kicked off his boot from his right foot and went to work. Deciding he could take it for at least another minute, he tensed up his arms and core and, rather expertly, he lifted his feet from against the wall and aimed them towards the closest side of the guard's unconscious body, where the keys were.

Carefully, painfully, Hiccup lowered his good foot over the keys. Taking them between the tips of his toes, he pulled up, unhooking the key ring from its place in the guard's belt. Now came the hard part- Hiccup had to figure out how to get the keys up to his hands.

_Ugh, this is so going to hurt._

Hiccup pulled his knees up to his chest, keeping the keys firmly between his toes. His back and his arms were killing him now, he could feel some of his scars open back up and he was sweating even more. Hiccup bit his lip and lifted his feet higher, feeling like some crazy escape artist performing his closing act. Stretching his neck towards his feet and leaning his knees sideways to allow his head to _just_ reach his toes, he managed to get the keys in his mouth.

_Okay Haddock, you've probably only got one shot at this. You drop these keys, and you'll have to start all over again._ He might not even have that kind of time. _You've got this._

With a firm determination and all the strength he could muster, Hiccup threw up his head towards his hands and let the keys go. The action sent the keys up from his mouth and towards his outstretched fingers.

Hiccup felt like the keys were traveling slower than everything else, and higher and higher they flew. Please catch them...

_Yes!_

He was just able to grab the keys deftly with his thumb and index finger. He quickly got them in a firmer grasp and used his right hand to unlock the cuff on his left wrist. Once he had one hand free, Hiccup used it to unlock the other. He couldn't believe it. He was out!

It wasn't over yet; he still had to find Toothless and free him before anyone figured out where he was and what he was doing. Brilliant. And easier said than done.

Hiccup had to work quickly. He bent to the ground and grabbed the knife from the guard's limp hand... Geez _._

Hiccup took a better look at the guard. _I hope I didn't actually kill him._

Just as he was thinking this, the guard's chest rose and then fell. _Phew._ He would be waking up soon, though, and Toothless still needed to be rescued.

Inching his way around the downed guard, Hiccup carefully made his way to the cell door and picked the lock. He had always been good at that (working in a forge - it comes in handy). He slipped out the door quietly, free from this first prison, but not from the rest of the island. 


	20. Escape Plan

"Everyone spread out and look around. Ruff and Tuff, you need to get to the prison and look for where they might be keeping Hiccup. Remember the signal?"

Tuffnut nodded and put a hand to his mouth, sounding a perfect birdcall. No one would think twice about the noise; not unless you knew what to listen for.

Snotlout nodded, solemn for the moment. "Good. Just make sure it's loud enough for us to hear when you've found him. Some of the men from Jelnar's crew are going to go with you, I'm staying back here with Jelnar to guard the boat and keep an eye out for Ölvin. Ready?"

"Born ready," Ruffnut and Tuffnut muttered together.

"Okay. When Jelnar gives the command."

There was a quick  _tap-tapping_  from the ship, hidden in plain sight beside another, wrecked vessel. Fog still lingered in the air, heavy and thick and nearly choking. It hid them well enough, but it didn't stop them from getting their signal right on time.

"That's it.  _Go_!" Snotlout hissed.

The twins scrambled up from their hiding place - a rock that they'd been crouched behind for the better part of an hour. As soon as the signal was sounded, the two bolted towards the stone exterior of what must have been the island's prison, with a few more of the ship’s men following close behind. The twins were fast, Snotlout had to give them that; by far the best pair of sprinters on Berk.

Snotlout rushed back on board their ship and got to his post with a diligence that didn’t quite match his usual spirit. This was important, after all; for all the times that his scrawny cousin had managed to get on his nerves, Hiccup was still family. He was still a friend, to a lot of people.

"They'd better hurry," the man standing by the wheel muttered, lines etched in his normally stony, expressionless face. "Who knows what they're doing to him by now." Jelnar's tone was ominous. Snotlout didn't want to think about what was at stake here. But could they really be doing such terrible things to his cousin?

******

He should have known there would be a flaw in the plan.

He should have  _known_  he would get caught,  _gods_  he should have known. Fucking idiot. But what else could he have done when he was this desperate?

Not gotten caught, maybe? He  _knew_  someone would hear that guard fall after he’d hit him... But no, of course, he’d gone and done it anyway, because why the Hel not, right?

And now, he was royally screwed.

"Where are you taking me now?" He asked the new prison guard, the one who’d caught Hiccup running like Hel through the Haulder's corridor, effectively taking him by surprise. Hiccup had been as careful as he could have been on his way out of the cell-- but obviously he hadn't been careful enough. Of course he hadn’t.

"You'll see."

It wasn’t much of an answer. The man behind Hiccup said nothing more while they walked briskly down the hallway.

The corridor began to lighten up at the very end. Hiccup had to squint as the two of them crossed through an opening and into a very, very large, spacious area. His eyes were taking a while to adjust, but his ears could hear everything. He heard a crowd cheering. What was it they were saying?

_RAVIN RONERRER! RAGGIN RONKERER! ... DRAGON CONQUEROR._

They were cheering for him. Jeering, more like. Chants of  _dragon conqueror_ assaulted Hiccup’s ears as he finally adjusted to the bright light of the sun. The guard behind him laughed in his ear.

"Welcome to the kill ring, trainer."

******

The twins could sneak through the entrance to the Haulder with just as much ease as if they were just setting off an amateur stink-bomb in the training academy. Easy peasy dragon sneezy. Or whatever.

Of course, they did have some help from Jelnar's crew, the bulky set of men who'd been sent along with them.

One of the men expertly knocked out the guards outside of the Haulder's entrance with a rock. Classic Gunther. Ruffnut had to admire the timeless art of bludgeoning someone over the head with a heavy object. She could appreciate a good bludgeoning. The man who’d done the bludgeoning (Gunther), along with another crew member, tucked away the unconscious Outcasts behind a rock-face, took the helmets from the men, and stood guard outside, happily sporting their new gear.

Inside the Haulder, the man in charge of infiltration lit a torch and ushered the others along, allowing the twins to go first, since they were the fastest and would know precisely where to look first. They were sneaks, after all, and all too proud of it.

The first few cells they came across were completely empty. Not an Outcast in sight.

Ruffnut trailed behind her brother, who was cautiously looking around corners to make sure no one would be in their way. He stopped abruptly a few cells down. Ruffnut bumped into him, nose-first.

"Ow!"

" _Shh_!"

"Find anything?"

"Yeah..." Tuffnut motioned for his sister to take a look.

Ruffnut peeped her head around the corner. There was another empty cell, barred off more heavily than the rest, and with a heavy door opened away from them. The twins, checking again that there was no one walking around nearby, stepped closer to the cell and peered in.

At first, it seemed like there was no one there. Then Ruffnut tapped her brother on the shoulder and pointed to the floor of the cell. Tuffnut looked down.

Someone was lying on the floor. He was huge, definitely Outcast. And he was out cold. He must have been knocked out by something. Or someone. The twins looked around the cell and saw shackles on the walls.

It was the nearest set of chains caught their eye. Where the shackles were attached, faint stains of red speckled the stonework, darkening to brown in some places. Someone was there recently, and not in good condition from the looks of it. There was no time to second-guess who it could have been; they only knew of one person smart enough to escape a place like this.

"He must've been here. C'mon, something tells me Hiccup's further down."

Ruffnut nodded to her brother, who left the cell quickly and quietly. She was about to follow when something else caught her eye: A very small object, shiny and silver, glinted in a corner of the room, but it wasn't another set of chains, or even just a nail lying around.

Ruffnut tiptoed over (carefully avoiding the guard, of course), snatched the bit of metal in her fingers, and tiptoed out, shutting the door behind her and locking the unconscious Outcast inside. She examined the piece of metal in her hand.

"Huh. A feather?" She wondered aloud. Shrugging, she dropped it into one of her pockets. "Pretty, I guess.” She just wished it was something a little deadlier. “I wonder..."

A shout echoed down the corridor.

"Oi, lass! I think your brother's found the night fury! Come along, the chief's boy can't be far!"

Ruffnut followed the sound of the crewman and ran down the Haulder corridor. If they had found Toothless, and found him alive, then Hiccup would definitely still be alive, too. For now, at least.

******

For now, if he was lucky to get out of this without some serious injuries.

Hiccup looked across the enormous arena at a barred, gigantic door wooden.

It was just like the arena back at home, only filthier, with the doors stained different shades of brown and maroon, no doubt blood; dragon claw-marks raked down the door in ghastly crisscrossed patterns, signs of a struggle as well. And just to sweeten the deal, Hiccup could see clearly that there were, more than likely, human scratch-marks as well. He suppressed a shudder.

Whatever was behind that enormous door was certainly going to kill him, if he didn't comply to Ölvin's wishes- which would be to  _train_ whatever was behind the door.

Hiccup looked up to the seats in the arena, just above the barred door. In a roughly carved seat that was trying its best to look like a throne, a man smiled down with a wickedness so repulsive it could only be from one person. There sat Ölvin, and he was in his element.

"Trainer!" He bellowed down into the arena. "Will you show us all how to train a wild dragon? Because here, you either train, or be slain! Will  _you_  be the slain? The slayer? Or, perhaps, the trainer _?_ We have a limited supply of dragons, my friend, I suggest you go with the last choice!" He cackled, reveling in his disgusting display, a sickening excuse to give his men a bit of entertainment. The crowd of Outcasts cheered all around him. Of course, they  _would_  be the ones to buy into it.

"Whatever I do, it won't be in your favor," Hiccup answered, not as loud as Ölvin but just as confident. The crowd  _ooohh_ ed. Ölvin guffawed. Hiccup took note that any attempt at defiance only spurred Ölvin on further.

"You talk a good game! But that ain't going to help you none. Keepers!"

Two Outcasts outside the barred door cranked back a lever, sliding the metal locks out of place.

"Release the Cilffbreaker!"

The bars clicked open. The Outcasts behind the door scrammed. With a crunch of wood and a blast of flame, an immense, spiny, grey dragon burst through the door, its eyes wild and filled with one thought: murder.

Hiccup had nothing but his empty hands and the small, stolen knife in his belt. If it came down to life or death, he would have no choice but to give in. This dragon would have to be tamed, and damn the consequences if he wasn’t up to the task.

******

Toothless was very, very pleased to be released from his stuffy cell and have his prosthetic fin returned. The twins were just as happy to see the night fury, healthy for the most part, if perhaps sporting a few cuts and scrapes that would need to be looked after as soon as they returned home.

"Take him back to the ship. We can't stay here with him when there could be more guards lurking around like... uh... lurkers,” Tuffnut ended lamely.

Ruffnut looked at the guards sprawled on the ground, knocked out cold, courtesy of Gunther, who was quickly becoming Ruffnut’s favorite person on this entire mission.

Three of the crew, with some caution, led the dragon out of the cell and out the corridor to bring Toothless back to the boat. The twins watched. It was just them and two other crew men now.

Distant cheering and shouts made all four's ears perk up.

"Come on, this way" Ruffnut whispered, making her way down the corridor towards the source of the shouting.

******

The Cliffbreaker circled Hiccup, the spines on its back standing straight up, like a cat bristling its fur; a sign of aggression.

Hiccup kept himself very still, thinking. This dragon would be a difficult one to approach, let alone train. It was too wild. Feral. It had been treated poorly, Hiccup could see as much just by the way the dragon's wings were crumpled and its eyes were clouded over, probably nearing blindness. The dragon must have been kept in a dark cell for most of its life. Hiccup had no idea what this thing was going to do next.

"Go on, boy!" Ölvin roared. "Train it! Show the beast what the great dragon conqueror is made of!" He banged his fist down on the metal that framed the outside of the kill ring. That made the dragon even angrier.

Hiccup controlled his breathing, not wanting to let the dragon know that he was afraid. But it was a little late for that now.

He tried to give himself a few words of encouragement. He’d trained a night fury, and _those_ were thought to be terrifying predators, too. Maybe Cliffbreakers weren’t so bad, either.

Hiccup slowly held up a hand. The dragon paused, watching the boy. Hiccup made himself even more still. The crowd gathered outside the ring pressed up against the sides, wanting to see every piece of the action.

"That's it," said Hiccup gently. "You're alright, it's fine, I'm a friend." Feeling minutely more comfortable, he took a step forward.

The dragon pounced.

******

They saw the whole thing.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were watching intensely from a secret place they’d discovered below the arena's wooden seats. In fact, they were right underneath Ölvin, of all people. And Ölvin had yet to notice.

It was all the twins could do, not to shout for Hiccup to get out of the way, but it would have been too late anyway. In less than two seconds, Hiccup was lost underneath the massive, grey wings.

******

The crowd let out a gasp, loud and all too eager. Outcasts slammed each other out of the way to get a good look, in case there was any blood.

Ölvin loosed a thundering laugh, standing from his seat and turning to face his leery audience. Behind him, the dragon in the ring let out a shriek. Ölvin listened to the sweet, satisfying sound like it was his victory horn being played just for this moment.

"My fellow Outcasts!"

Shouts rose up on all sides.

"What you have witnessed today, no one shall ever have the opportunity to witness again! The great dragon conqueror, chief Stoick the Vast's son, and lifelong enemy to the Outcasts... is  _dead_! _"_

Cheers of triumphant delight shook the arena. Ölvin pumped his fist in the air, twisting his head around to watch the grey dragon thrash down below in the arena.

Then it went limp. Ölvin's yell of triumph was silenced.

The dragon wasn't supposed to do that, was it?

The Cliffbreaker's tail twitched. Then it moved no more. But there  _was_  still movement in the arena, and it was coming from underneath the dragon... The boy.

With the minuscule knife he'd stolen back in the Haulder before his capture, Hiccup -- in a desperate, last-call move of self-defense -- had stabbed the creature in its exposed underside just as it pounced. The knife had gone right through the tender area of scaly hide to the creature's heart, where it stuck just deep enough to be fatal, killing the dragon in seconds.

Hiccup managed to drag himself out from underneath the downed dragon's claws and he stood up, dropping the bloody knife from his hand. There was a gash in his shoulder, and blood seeped from the wound, making a river of red down his arm and side. His face was haggard he was huffing for air.

But the worst part of him was his expression. He looked downright horrified at what he’d done.

Ölvin, on the other hand, was livid.

" _Arrghhhh_!" He rammed his fist onto the metal rim of the arena again. Hard. "You there!” he snarled, pointing at the guards posted by the arena doors. “All of you down there! Take him! Take the  _runt_  back to the Haulder! I want him punished! _Severely_. That was our last Cliffbreaker, I want the boy to  _suffer!”_

Guards rushed Hiccup from all sides in an instant, carefully avoiding the crumpled, leathery wings of the dead dragon. 

“Don't kill him, but I want you to make sure it  _feels_  like you are! I will come down to finish the job  _myself_! And you know what I'm going to do after I kill you, slayer?!" he spat down. "I'm going to take the last ship over to Berk, and I'm going to  _burn your_  entire island to the ground!"

The Outcast was too busy bellowing his garish threats to notice that a certain helmet had been stolen from right next to his feet.

******

Hiccup was taken out of the arena so forcefully, he had trouble keeping his balance. Honestly, he’d been having some trouble keeping his balance anyway. The guards spared none of the roughness or ferocity- Hiccup wasn't so much pushed as he was dragged.

He didn't fight it. At this point, he felt like he deserved torture more than anything else right now. The entire way back to the Haulder he thought to himself, there was nothing he was worthy of anymore. He didn't deserve to train dragons. He didn't deserve to be Toothless's friend. He didn't deserve to be a Berkian, he deserved to be an Outcast, just like these men. He was a killer. That wasn't the Red Death in the ring, and Hiccup only felt guilt. He was a killer.

_I'm a killer._

It was much to his surprise when suddenly the three guards released him from their grip simultaneously. He heard a scuffle, but he was too far in shock to see reality, only the image of the grey dragon charging him, seared into his eyelids.

Someone took the guards out from behind, leaving Hiccup shaky on his feet. Three teenaged Vikings stood before him, answering Hiccup's question to  _what on earth_  just happene, even though he didn’t remember speaking. He looked at the attackers.

It was Snotlout. And Ruffnut.  _And_  Tuffnut.  _How had they gotten in there?_  Everything was happening so quickly. Hiccup stumbled, and one of his friends caught him, leading him away from the guards who lay on the ground near their feet.

"I killed it, I killed it, I..."

"Hiccup, you're gonna be fine. Soon as we reach Berk we're getting you to the healer."

"No, no no _NO_ I don't deserve help I  _killed_ it!" He wouldn't listen to reason, not for anyone at all. He was so tired.

"Shh, Hiccup, you _know_ that dragon would've killed you instead.” While not the prime choice for comfort right now, Ruffnut was probably a better bet than her brother at this point. “You did what you had to do to defend yourself."

"But I should have thought of something else. I  _should_  have! I-" He felt like something was caught in his throat. He couldn't speak. Too horrified with himself, he found he was unable to utter another word.

Ruffnut hushed him, and eventually they found themselves boarding their boat, doing their best to go as fast as they could without causing Hiccup further injury. Snotlout kept looking behind to make sure they hadn’t been followed.

The rest of the crew were ready to set sail for home as soon as the word was given. Jelnar snapped off commands.

Hiccup was brought down to a cabin, where he was helped into a hammock and bandaged temporarily around his shoulder and on his back. He was in poor shape.

Hiccup was left alone there in that cabin, and he didn't let himself sleep the entire ride back.

No amount of bandages or healers could fix what he was feeling.

******

The boat landed on the shores of the Berk's east beach where rocky formations curved and twisted around, spines standing tall amidst the cliffs like a dragon’s back.

"Quicker! We've got to get Hiccup to a healer!" Snotlout shouted from the wheel. He shook his head to himself, thinking everything through. "Chief Stoick needs to know about this as soon as possible. Ruff, Tuff, run as fast as you can to the chief's house and tell him Hiccup is back, and that he needs help. Maybe he can meet us halfway and bring help with him.” As an afterthought, he added, “And make sure you tell him that the Outcasts are involved! We're going to need some sort of backup plan."

The twins nodded, and without a word they sprinted off like a pair of arrows being loosed.

Two more people were running up towards the ship. Astrid and Fishlegs. The latter was wheezing and huffing but, impressively, keeping up with Astrid’s pace.

"Guys! Thank Thor you're okay, listen, the Askr-" Fishlegs’ wheeze was interrupted by Snotlout.

"No time! Astrid, Fishlegs, we found Hiccup."

"WHAT? What do you mean, you  _found_ Hiccup? He's still looking for an ar-"

"No, he was on Outcast Island. He was taken by sailors, and he's... he's.."

"He's  _what_?" Astrid got in Snotlout’s face, concern drawing her expression tight.

"He's in bad shape. Really, really bad shape. We need to get him to a healer's as soon as possible."

Astrid didn't understand what Snotlout was talking about but, as she _was_ trained to handle any situation, she knew that action had to be taken fast, if what Snotlout said was true. Fishlegs was much less level-headed on the matter.

"Where is he? Is he here? Did you bring him on the boat? Oh man,  _please_ tell me he isn't dead."

Snotlout let out a yell, frustrated. Why wasn’t anyone _listening_ to him? "Hey! Did you hear me? I said we need to get him to a healer! He's not dead, but he  _will_ die if you guys don't give us some help here!" Maybe he was over-exaggerating a little, but they really did need the help.

Astrid nodded and took a deep breath, steeling herself. Fishlegs turned to Astrid and Snotlout, who kept on giving out orders.

"Okay, two of us need to carry Hiccup back to the village. One of us needs to stay behind with Jelnar. I volunteer to stay behind." Snotlout raised his hand in the air. Of course he wouldn't want to do work of any kind. "And Toothless is here, too. He's waiting right outside Hiccup's cabin. He was also hurt a little but it's nothing serious. He's just waiting for Hiccup to come out. Try not to disturb him too much, we'll be getting him off separately. For now it's just Hiccup we need to move."

Fishlegs looked scared as anything, but he nodded. "Got it. Astrid, would you help me get Hiccup back to the village?"

"Of course."

"Come on." Fishlegs narrowed his eyes as he passed Snotlout, and he and Astrid went down to the lower decks, preparing themselves for the worst.

******

As promised, Toothless was right below-deck, curled up outside the door to the first cabin of the boat. He swished his tail, happy to see more people he knew. Astrid noticed that the prosthetic fin was secured rather clumsily to the rest of his tail. It must have been put on in a hurry.

"Hey Toothless. We're going inside to get Hiccup, okay?" Astrid moved to the door. There was a growl from the night fury.

"No no, easy. We're not going to hurt him, we promise" Astrid cooed. She held out her hands. Toothless was either too tired to fight back, or he understood what Astrid and Fishlegs were there to do, and he retracted his teeth, shuffling one of his wings away from the cabin door. He allowed the two to go in.

******

In the cramped cabin, Astrid and Fishlegs took in the sight.

Hiccup lay quietly in his hammock, still as death, bandages covering his left shoulder and half of his back. It was a... disheartening sight, to say the least.

But Astrid wasn't going to let herself lose her head. Fishlegs was just trying not to pass out. He had never seen such serious cuts before, except for when Hiccup had lost his leg, and even then he never saw the brunt of it.

Hiccup's eyes flitted open, revealing glassy green, wet with unshed tears. He caught sight of his two friends standing in the cabin doorway, worried.

"Astrid? F-Fishlegs? Are we on Berk... or am I dead? Because I'm really hoping it's the first one."

Astrid tried to smile at him. "No, you're not dead. You're going to be absolutely fine, we just need to move you a little ways from here. We're going to take you to a healer."

"Yeah... that's probably the smartest thing to do." He tried to roll his shoulder, but realized his mistake all too late. He bit his lip to keep from groaning from the pain that seared across his back.

Astrid winced.

As calmly and gently as they could, they transferred Hiccup from his hammock onto a makeshift stretcher they’d made using a discarded blanket. Hiccup kept himself as still as possible to make it easy. He tried to express that he was sorry for being a burden like this, but Astrid only told him to "shut up, this is no time to be a gentleman."

Then they took the cloth by both ends and lifted him, moving as one to the upper deck of the boat. Without jostling Hiccup as much as possible, they went as fast as they could up the beach in the direction of the healer's hut.

******

Meanwhile, the twins were on their way up the cliff towards the chief's home. They said nothing on their way up, until they were almost to the top.

Tuffnut stopped short when he and his sister reached the top of the cliffs on east beach. He looked out over the cliff.

"Ohhh, I don't believe this. Not good. Not. Good."

He could see everything from there. Including the battle that was raging on past the village on the north beach.

"What? You enjoying the scenery or somethin'? Come on, we gotta go get help!" Ruffnut was bent double with her hands on her knees, breathing hard from the long run. She hadn't looked up yet.

"Normally I'd think this is cool... but it's not. Ruff... I think the war's started."

Ruffnut stood up straight and looked towards north beach.

"Oh... not good."

******

The healer's hut already had about six or seven other patients being tended to, and more were on the way. Mostly broken bones, some crushed noses, one man had a nasty cut down his leg, and one woman was sporting a purple bruise that covered half of her face. Hiccup was taken in immediately. The elder herself was there and let her assistant healer know that the boy was in critical condition. He was put into care right away.

Fishlegs left just minutes after he and Astrid brought Hiccup to the hut, unable to stomach the smell of the healing herbs, but Astrid stayed. She felt obligated to make sure Hiccup was properly looked after. It wasn't until Hiccup was dressed in clean bandages and put into bed that Astrid decided it was time for her to return to help the other shieldmaidens in the fight. There was a war going on, after all. But she had only taken a single step away when Hiccup asked,

"Astrid?"

"...Yeah?"

"... I missed you."

"I'd say it was the same for me. I mean, you know, I missed you too." She gave a small laugh.

"Where's Toothless?"

Astrid stepped back towards the cot. "Still on the boat, resting. They decided to keep him there, apparently his wounds were worse than we thought. He's being treated right now. I would give it another twenty-four hours before they bring him here."

Hiccup coughed, wincing. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think he'll be fine,"

"As long as he's safe... Where's my father?"

"Um... he's fighting. He's the chief, so he's working on the front lines right now. He'll be okay, don't worry about it."

"N-no, Astrid, you don't understand. The Outcasts are coming too! There's too many soldiers. We can't win, I never found an army to help us." He sounded wretched, and looked it, too.

Astrid's shoulders sagged by a fraction of an inch. "Yes, I know. The Outcast ships arrived a few hours ago."

"...Oh." Hiccup looked away for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Sort of... I'm sorry."

"What for?" Astrid looked confused.

Hiccup didn't face her, keeping his back to her instead. "Ahh, y'know... for being Hiccup the Useless. Just the usual, I guess."

With eyebrows raised so high up they were hidden beneath her bangs, Astrid asked, "... _What_ did you say?"

"Well look around, Astrid! Everything's a mess. If everyone dies all because I couldn't find help... Astrid, did anyone tell you what happened on Outcast island? Does anyone even know? How long I was there and what they did to me? What  _I_  did?"

"Outcast island? I, um, y-yeah... Ruff told me.” Astrid fidgeted nervously in her seat. “She and Tuffnut saw you in the dragon arena, when they went to find you on the island. But Ruffnut said you only did what you  _had_  to do, to _defend_  yourself. I know you never wanted to--"

"No, I don't think you're getting it. I  _should_  have tried to calm it down, there might still have been time… I killed a dragon that didn't deserve to die. This wasn't like three years ago.  _This_  dragon didn't deserve a death like that. I don't have the right to be here, to train dragons, to be called the 'future chief,' or to be told that I'm  _not_  the reason we lose this war-"

"Hiccup!" Astrid snapped the young man out of his monotone speech. Hiccup's eyes lost their forlorn, lost glaze and tuned back into reality, to Astrid's sharp interruption.

His back was still to her, but he felt like he could see the expression on the young woman's face. "This  _wasn't your fault._ Hiccup, look at me! Look at me  _right now._ Don't ever call yourself useless, you are  _not_ useless! I-if you ever-" her voice was growing shriller with every word, until finally the healer  _shush_ ed her. Astrid lowered her voice, but not much. "If you ever,  _ever,_ say that again, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hiccup barely breathed the two words, but Astrid felt the strength of them punch into her like stone. She stared at the bared back that was dressed in bandages, at the limp shoulders, at the back of the auburn-haired head, the head that was hanging with shame. The face that refused to look at her. She answered him, much more softly this time.

"I'll... You know what? It doesn’t matter. Because I won't lose faith in you, anyway."

Hiccup turned to look back at her; his eyes were filled with so much sadness. Astrid bit her lip. She  _never_ cried in front of people. So, she turned away. "I'm never going to stop having faith in you, Hiccup, you can bet your life on that. You-" Her voice caught in her throat, and she hiccuped once. "For a Viking... no, you might not be the greatest - you know, big and tough and brutal... But for a person, you're really brilliant. I'm sure I've told you that before, but you know I mean it. And this war was  _not_  your fault."

Hiccup was struck dumb. Not just because she had said the words- she actually meant them. She really and truly meant them, even after he had behaved like such a self-pitying child. First and foremost, Astrid was his best friend, besides Toothless. And man, she really owned up to the title. Hiccup shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. Astrid tried to interrupt but he talked over her. "I'm sorry for acting like this. I just wish I could have helped. I wish I could've done something _more_."

Astrid breathed out, turning back around to face him. He was finally looking back at her with something other than just plain sadness. "Right now, the best thing you can do is go to sleep and let us worry about the fighting. When you've been given time to heal up and recover you can come back and help. I'm sure Gobber's just aching to have his apprentice back with him in the forge."

"No. Not the forge. I want to fight."

"You... what?"

"I want to  _fight_. I need to protect my father and the rest of the tribe. I'm going to be the chief one day, Astrid, I need to act like it." Hiccup tried to sit up.

"Hiccup, what you need to do is stay here and get some rest-" She walked back over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to push him back down.

"No. I need to help." He pushed her hand away.

"If you so much as  _think_ about leaving this hut, I will hold you at axe-point and bring you  _right back_  here!" Her palm flattened against his chest, pushing him down with more force. Weakly, Hiccup tried to fight it, to no avail.

"Fine then!" he snapped. "You do that, but I'm going to help as much as I can first!"

"Hiccup, keeping you here is for your own good!"

"Astrid,  _protecting our people_ is for  _our_  own good!"

Astrid's lips pursed together. The two stared each other down for an indefinite period of time. Then, after what felt like an eternity Astrid huffed, told her stubborn boyfriend one last time to  _stay. The. Hel. Put._ and stormed out of the healer's hut, grabbing her axe on the way out.

Hiccup fumed, lying back down in his cot.

He was going to go anyway, he decided.

He wasn't a child; he was the chief's heir. And he was going to fight, no one could make him do otherwise.

******

Hours after his quarrel with Astrid, Hiccup woke up in the healer's.

 

It was daytime when he looked out the doorway, but the sky was overcast. It would probably rain in an hour or so. The healer was gone, resting from a long night's work, Hiccup guessed. A replacement would most likely be in soon. Now was the time to make a quick escape.

He sat up, and hissed from the pain in his left shoulder. That gash just couldn't heal quickly enough; that, and the scars that covered his back. The bandages kept the chilly air from getting to the wounds, at least. A little more effort and he was standing up, with black spots fuzzing his vision for a moment.

No one was hanging around outside of the hut. Everyone, Hiccup realized, must be fighting on the beach or preparing to camp out for the night. No one could afford to go back to their homes when enemies might be lurking anywhere.

The village itself was deserted. Hiccup limped a little as he went in the direction of his own house, the chief's house, and he was doing his best not to make a sound or be at all noticeable. He prayed that he wouldn't pull another face-plant and land in the dirt, becoming an easy target for a spy.

Against all likeliness, he reached his house with no trouble (other than the shooting pain in his shoulder).

No one was home of course. Hiccup remembered that his father must be fighting down on the beach, leading the front lines. He looked around the house for something useful. Armor, a sword, whatever worked.

He glanced at the table by the fireplace. Hiccup blinked a few times to be sure of what he was seeing. Were his tired eyes deceiving him? No... It  _couldn't_  be...

Someone had returned the Grímr.

_I thought Ölvin took that when he put me in prison._

And - oh, wow - someone had brought back the metal feather, too? He would have to find out who had found them and brought them back. No time for questions, the feather could stay where it was and that Grímr was going to remain there. He couldn't use that thing yet - Hiccup had no idea why, but something told him to leave it there for now.

Instead he limped his way over to the closet where his father kept his old dragon-fighting "toys" and rummaged through the shelves. He tossed out a few items that looked useful. A pair of greaves, two bracers, his father's old cloak, and a battered up sword that hadn't been sharpened in ages. That was everything he could find. At least they looked decent enough to keep him from getting killed. Except for a shield. Hiccup looked around the room.

 _Aha!_ An old, painted shield hung on the wall behind him. Probably not in pristine condition but hey, he was going to take what he could get. Too risky to run to the forge now. Aside from the fact that Gobber would just send him straight back to the healer's if he saw the injuries, Hiccup was also losing precious time. His father could be fighting, and Hiccup wanted his dad to live for quite a while longer.

In a hurry, he donned his "battle outfit," feeling a little too vulnerable for something like a war, but at least more protected than he’d be otherwise. The sword would come in handy, too. Even if all he could use it for was conking people over on the head with the flat-edge.

After he had his things in order, his thoughts moved to the next thing -- Toothless. He was still being treated back on the boat. Hiccup couldn't run all the way back, not now, and not like this. _Toothless can care for himself._  The healers would help him the rest of the way.

On his way to the door, Hiccup caught sight of the old, dirty mirror hanging up by the stairs. The reflection drew him closer.

Hiccup walked over to the mirror, looking at himself in the dirty bit of silvery glass. He hadn't looked in a proper mirror since Normandy. He hadn't really shaved since then, either. There was definitely more stubble on his chin once again (take that, Madame Sophia), and a number of fresh scars to go along with it. He was a bit pallid, and there were bags under his eyes - what would one expect after what he was put through on Outcast Island? His hair stuck up at odd angles, and he combed his fingers through the knots. The old cloak covered his upper-body, thin tunic, bandages and all. No one should recognize him amongst the other Vikings, especially once he put the hood up.

Somehow, Hiccup felt like the look suited him. Always the underdog, and always underestimated, just the way he liked it. No full set of armor, no shining sword, but at least he had his thoughts and his shield. To him, he looked like a warrior. Not a child. Not even a teenager. He wasn't like little Jean-Marc, and he sure wasn't Hiccup the Useless. But he  _was_  going to fight.

As fast as his injured self could take him, Hiccup made his trip to north beach.


End file.
